A Special Time
by dafney64
Summary: What if Fitz and Olivia begin a romance that starts their senior year in high school.
1. Chapter 1

"Abby why haven't we gone out before?"

"Because I don't go out with big dumb jocks!"

"How does my early acceptance into Harvard equate to me being dumb?"

"Semantics' Fitz! You're a one-off, but it still doesn't belay that you belong to the almighty popular sect and you're not my type! Does that bruise your overly handsome face?"

Fitz had known Abby his entire life. She lived three doors down and she had gone to school with him from the beginning. She always had a sharp tongue and wit for that matter and a boldness that always surprised him and delighted him at the same time. He had thought her this way because of her fiery red hair. In a sense she had been his gimminy cricket.

His mom said that Abby tempered him because he grew up in a household full of men. Fitz was the oldest of five very boisterous boys. Other than his mother his mother Abby had been a mainstay in his life. Although she loved to voice her opinion it also got her into a lot of trouble that Fitz thought it his duty to either get her out of or protector from the inevitable backlash she suffered on a daily basis at school.

Abby on the other hand was an only child her parents doted on. She got her bravery from their never-failing support of her. Opinionated as she was it propelled her in her studies and debate skills. She was world-class in the district, but her one opponent she could not bring to heel was one Olivia Pope.

Abbey was not petty in her admiration of Olivia, it was pure respect. Any one that could outwit and out fox Abby had her admiration.

"So fish stick, are you coming to my last regional debate?" Fish stick being the name Abby had given Fitz in the first grade.

"Wow, with a glowing invitation like that how can I refuse! Will I get to see the mythical Olivia Pope wipe the floor with you?"

"Humm, you just might see the only person I know that can out talk me! Three years in a row she's had her way with me and she going down this year!"

"Abby you say that every year and you come back with second every time. Listen fish stick you are my secret weapon this year!"

"I'm still listening to you?"

"For once in my life your overly good looks are going to pay off for me. I'm going to strategically place you in the front row in her direct line of sight. Hence you stun her into an almost catatonic state while I swoop in for the kill!"

"That's your plan Abby? Well although I think I'm offended, I'm only going along so I can once again clean up the mess ms. Pope will leave once she's trounced you. Also, to get a look at this Olivia Pope!"

Three weeks later Abby and Fitz arrived at the concert hall downtown to take part in the school district regional debate finals. Abby per her usual mo made it to the last round as well as Olivia. Since most of the rounds had been conducted in small rehearsal rooms, Fitz and Abby hadn't seen Olivia yet, but Abby knew she was going to be there. So no surprise when she was notified that was actually the case. So Abby made sure which podium she would occupy before placing Fitz in the right seat.

Abby was no fool about how devastating handsome Fitz was. Most mean girls left her alone because they knew how closes she and Fitz were. Abby regarded Fitz as nothing more than a brother, but she never failed to use it to her advantage. No girl could resist him and she was banking on Olivia to fall into her little trap. Regardless of how much of twinge she got from using Fitz, he was a really good guy who indulged her whims. She would go as far to say that she loved him for it. As much as he protected her, so was Sheena war princess when it came to any wench who tried to break his heart.

Fitz sat in the audience debating to take her to their favorite ice cream shop or just take her home and let her winge all night about her hair brain scheme. Fitz was in his own world when the participants came on stage, he heard Abby Wheland from Northeast high and Olivia Pope from parkland heights. Fitz had given the thumbs up and turned his gaze to Olivia and he thought his heart stopped. Once more she was staring directly into his eyes. He appeared to have acquired tunnel vision and all sound had been sucked out of the concert hall! He felt as though he had been pinned to his seat by her beautiful gaze. She had shoulder length hair that accentuated her perfectly heart shape face. Her skin was a perfect shade of Carmel he had ever seen. Those lips! He could see his entire future in those lips.

Abby watched the interplay between Fitz and Olivia and she smiled in a kind of mission accomplished sort of way. This was her year!

Olivia knew she was going to trounce Abby again this year, but she was totally unprepared for what was sitting in her line of sight! Those eyes were so blue she could see herself swimming in them. He had the prettiest curly black hair that should be allowed on a man, and that face was so handsome it was almost to painful to stare into. She had no idea she had held her breath until the moderator called her name for the second time asking her to confirm the rules. She had no time for this! She needed this last win to seal her legacy in the district as top dog for four years running. Her father Rowan had taught her to push any distraction from her mind and to focus on the task at hand.

It was a hair brained scheme to begin with but the entire scheme backfired on Abby in a colossal way. She didn't win one point or counter point. She was soundly trounced. There should have been a mercy rule, but Abby weathered it like a true champion.

Fitz thought he should comfort Abby, but he was consumed with meeting Olivia. He made his way on to the stage with all the other well wishers. He fought hand and tooth to get to Olivia when he got to her Abby was by her side laughing! Not what he had expected by any means. Abby looked up and told Fitz to come over.

"Olivia, this was my secret weapon I unleashed on you. This is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III! Or commonly known as fish stick!"

Fitz blushed a new shade of red. The girls giggled uncontrollable at Fitz.

Olivia got a closer look at Fitz and she thought him a hell of a lot more handsome. "So what do you have to say for yourself being used and objectified by Abby?"

Fitz was taken aback by her question and shifted from one foot to the other.

Before he could answer, Olivia's burst out in a fit of laughter. "Fitz, take it easy it was meant as a cleaver joke to Impress you."

Again he was rocked back on his heels by her candor.

"Come on Liv give the kid a break, he's never been able to tell me no."

All of a sudden he flashed the goofiest grin for both that sent them into another fit of giggles.

"Come on Grant cat got your tongue? Abby tells me your as smart as you are good-looking. Harvard early entrance is nothing to sneeze at! I have the same early entrance as well. Play your cards right you could be in the same dorm as Abby and I."

"What? How? Wait a minute! Your telling me you and your nemesis are going to be roommates?"

"However Liv is my nemesis we struck a friendship after freshman year and we've kept in close contact and we find that we are kindred spirits who can keep each other honest and grounded. Much like how I do that for you."

"Wow, what a revelation! Well ladies may I take you out for an after debate ice cream since we will be glued to each other's hips for the next four years?"

Both gave him an enthusiastic nod and headed out the concert hall to Lucy's malt shop. As Fitz walked behind the two girls he admired Olivia's other assets from behind. His mind began to wonder in very carnal ways that he shouldn't. He knew one thing, his mission from now until they entered college was to make Olivia his and his alone. First plan of attack was to pump Abby for info.


	2. Chapter 2

Cecilia Grant was a very proud mother of five, but she ruled her burly brood with an iron fist. When her friends asked her how she did it, her answer was the same. "Never let them see fear in your face!" She equated her parenting skills to that as the pack master. Cecelia's features helped her in her dominance due to her 5'11" frame. She was blonde with piercing blue eyes, her boys said a stare could freeze them in place.

Cecilia had noticed that Fitz had been walking around in a daze the last three weeks and she was going to get to the bottom of it. Fitz was always so level-headed and his latest zombie like behavior was out of character. She had her suspicion the it was female related, but had not seen the girl mooning around her house as usual.

"MOM!" Ahh, the call from the wild of one of her cubs.

"I'm in the kitchen." Fitz came around the corner in just his basketball shorts, bare chest, and bare feet. Mostly by Cecilia's design. She found that if she had her boys take off their smelly clothes at the garage door in a dirty clothes basket, most of the boy funk would not permeate her home.

"How was basketball practice?"

"Looks like we'll have another good team this year!"

"So what gives? Or more to the point who is she and what has she done with my son's brain?" Cecilia was not known for beating around the bush.

Fitz nearly choke on the bottle of Gatorade he was drinking. A slow sly simile flashed across his face. Like Abby his mother was well tuned to his personalities quirks.

"Her name is Olivia Pope, she goes to Parkland Heights. She's a senior, Abby's nemesis, a debate genius, straight A student, going to Harvard like me and Abby, and she happens to be perfect."

"Ok! Tell me what you really think about her Tommy bear?" Her name for him when he was a baby and her own verbal truth serum she employed when she wanted to get him to go deeper with what he was feeling."

"Mom, I met her three weeks ago at Abby's regional debate competition. Of course Abby had come up with her usual hair brain scheme for me to distract Olivia. We'll not only did it backfire on Abby, but the best word to describe my first experience with Ms. Pope was thunderstruck! And by the way I finally know what that means. So, we went out for ice cream and the whole time I just stared at her. I couldn't get my brain to mouth filter to work the entire time. All I kept thinking was I had to make her mine. I did manage to ask for her number and I've talked to her over the phone. That's the only way I can talk to her. When I'm in her presence all I do is stare. She makes me feel woozy too."

Cecilia was taken aback by the way her son was talking about this girl. If he wasn't in love with her he was definitely smitten by her. She smiled that her son trusted her with what he was feeling and allowing her to share in it. Before she could say another word, the door bell rung. Cecilia asked her son to answer the front door and see who it was. She was not up for the latest door to door soliciting. Plus her 6'2" son was pretty intimidating standing in the door.

Fitz opened the door to the greatest surprise he could never conjured himself. It was Olivia!

She was out canvassing for Congressman Devin's campaign. She had her back to the door admiring the homes in the neighborhood. She knew that Abby lived here and wondered which house was Fitz's? As she heard the door open she got her answer right away and then some! He was standing in the door shirtless and shoe less with his hair in a curly mess. She could feel her legs buckle as she stared at his Adonis like body. Hell even his feet were beautiful! That goofy grin was back so she came up with only thing she could think of to break the tension.

"Hey fish stick are your parents home?"

"Yeah, sure my mom's home come on in."

Olivia followed Fitz into his kitchen taking in his physique from behind. His well-defined back muscles and he had a nice butt! He moved so graceful, like a cat or someone who was über comfortable in their own body. We rounded a corner to the kitchen and saw half of the good looks he had inherited.

"Mom, this is Olivia Pope!" He sounded a little high-pitched when he said it. All he kept saying to himself was try to be cool. He was chanting it in his head.

"Olivia, I've just heard quite a bit about you!" She wanted to say something funny and embarrassing about her son, but she saw for herself what the fuss was about with her son. Not to mentioned the look on her son's face as he stared at Olivia. Defiantly love.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Grant! Fitz talks about you and your husband often."

She felt a warmth that gripped her heart in knowing that her son had spoken of her and her husband to someone he obviously had a great deal of feeling for.

"Fitz! You should probably go up stairs and put on a clean shirt son."

Fitz had forgotten he had just come in from practice, so he bounded up the stairs as quickly as he could to put on a shirt.

"So, Olivia what bring you to our home this fine November day?"

She explained that although she could not vote yet, she was canvassing for the Congressman, and I think it's important for me to get involved with the system of government and it's inter workings if I am going to be able to change it in the future."

Olivia struck her as someone who is level headed and knew what she wanted. Her being a little driven could rub off on her son, and he could offer her his strength. They would be a perfect match. She thought she'd help her son along and asked Olivia to stay for dinner. She warned that the house became insane once everyone was home for dinner and she could meet Fitz's crazy little brother's.

"I would love to Mrs. Grant but I'm here with two other volunteers and we have to get back to campaign headquarter at a certain time and I have to be home by a certain time. But I would like to ask for a rain check for another time."

Just as Fitz was coming downstairs he heard his mom ask Olivia to stay for dinner and her response. His heart soared when he heard her reply.

"I'll tell you what Olivia why don't you come back for Sunday dinner so you can meet the Grant's in stereo! You'll even get to meet my parents as well."

"That sounds lovely Mrs. Grant. I love hanging around big families! It's just me and my dad. I'll have to get permission to come, but my dad is always spouting off about meeting new people and broadening my outlook on life. Not to mention you will give a glimpse into a large family. Being an only child has its perks but I always wanted siblings."

Fitz asked as he came back into the kitchen. "Your parents didn't want more children?"

"Fitz! That's a personal question", his mother admonished him about.

"It's OK, my mother died when I was born and my father never remarried. Odd to think about it but, I have no real idea how it feels like to have mother."

"No, aunts?"

"Yes, but it's not the same." When she answered Fitz.

"Well you're in for it on Sunday if you come! My jerky brother's will sour you on any notions of having a big family!"

"Fitz! Your brother's make part of who you are. Even the jerky part!"

The all lapsed into a hail of laughter.

"Well Mrs. Grant I've taken up as much time as I should have, can I mark you down as a supporter for Congressman Devins?"

"Yes you may, only if you come for dinner this Sunday."

Olivia smiled and told she would make every effort to come for dinner." She told her she would let Fitz know if she could make it.

"Fitz be a dear and see Olivia back out."

Fitz had no problem with that, in fact he had put his shoe's and hoodie on and told his mom that he would walk Olivia around the neighborhood.

Then out the door they went.

"Hey fish stick who said I needed an escort around your neighborhood? Are these the mean streets of Bellevue Washington. Is some deranged Microsoft employee going to come out of their house and try to rewrite my genetic code?" She threw in a wink to make her point.

Fitz loved her sense of humor and how quick she was with it. He blazed a very shy smile for her.

"Well Ms. Pope if you weren't so beautiful there would be no need for me to escort you around my neighborhood. Many I suspect would like to steal a kiss from you as much as I would." Fitz flushed at how bold he felt at that moment, but he wanted Olivia to know how much he liked her.

Olivia's mouth fell open at Fitz's admission. For once she had nothing to say. She just looked into his eye's smiled and nodded her head in agreement. She turned and they continued their walk around the neighborhood.

When Fitz got her back to the other volunteer's car, he wanted say something but once again he could not get anything out because he thought he already said too much.

So Olivia turned to Fitz and said, "I really liked your Mom and thank you for saving me from a roving band of kissing bandits. I'll call you to let you know if I'm coming Sunday. Bye!" Before she jumped in the car she turned around and kissed him on the cheek.

All Fitz thought about as he made his way back to the house was, how he would he get to step three, because step two was her magical kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to thank everyone for all the comments I've gotten about this story! You guys give me energy to keep writing this story and inspiration. I'm sorry I didn't express my gratitude on the last chapter, but this is my first story. Thanks again and keep it coming guys!**

Olivia was beside herself when she got home that evening. She felt like she had an out-of-body experience. She had never been that bold with a boy before, but Fitz was a whole other ball of wax. Not only did she want to kiss his face off, but for the first time in her life she wanted to have sex with him.

Her life up until that point had been about focusing on the things she wanted in life, and a boy was never part of that equation until now. Fitz was invading ever aspect of her life. From their first encounter at the debate or their daily talks on the phone about the mundane had begun to transplant a sort of need in her she had never been familiar with. Her father taught her to be a free-thinker and independent even from him. Need was a new emotion for her. She wasn't sure what all that meant, and she wished her mother was alive to throw these questions at. Maybe seeing Mrs. Grant today stirred a longing in her she never knew she had.

Olivia had told her dad that she made a new friend named Fitz at the debate, but what she really didn't tell him was she was talking to him everyday. She and Rowan led such independent lives under the same roof, that she felt like he was more like a roommate than a father.

"Hey Dad! What's for dinner?"

Rowan Pope was a brilliant man who was a patent attorney for a large tech firm in downtown Seattle. He was pragmatic in everything that he did. Even when it came down to raising his daughter. He never remarried because he had found his love and intellectual equal and there was no reason to look again. Olivia was a living testament to his wife. Although she never knew her mother she looked like her, was as or not more intelligent , and she was as funny as her mother. Sophia was the only one that would not let him take himself so serious. Olivia also had that ability.

"What's for dinner, well whatever can be delivered the fastest. Sorry honey, I was wrapped up in my work and I forgot to start dinner."

"No problemo Pops, but my small stature is due to a lack of home cooked meals throughout my life so far. How about Indian?"

"I'm sorry I've neglected your nutritional requirements, but I believe my employment allows us to indulge in takeout every once in a while miss."

"Speaking of nutrition, my new friend Fitz's Mom asked me to come over for dinner on Sunday. Can I go?"

"Just one question. How did you illicit such an invitation?"

"You know I was canvassing in Bellevue today and I happened by sheer luck knock on his door. I met his Mom and she asked me to stay for dinner, but I couldn't, so she asked me to come back for the full on Grant family experience. Dad, they have five boys and grandparents will be there!"

The one thing he knew about Olivia was that she was fascinated with large families, and who was he kidding with the way she described the family, her face lit up. He asked the pertinent question about what time and her curfew. She didn't have all the particulars yet, but she would let him know before Sunday.

"Hey Dad, I have homework can you call me when food gets here?" She didn't hear his reply, she wanted to talk to Fitz. After the little kiss he was the only thing on her mind and she needed her fish stick fix.

Olivia also found that Fitz could use his verbal skills if they were on the phone. So she tapped out his number and wait for him to pick up. It didn't take long, he picked up after the second ring.

"Missed me already?"

"Look who's a little cocky! Give a guy a little peck on the cheek and he thinks he's Rico Suave!"

Fitz roared with laughter! "A guy could get a little confident when a pretty girl gives him a kiss for no reason!"

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, you are so easy! So, it's safe to say I will be able to have my way with you at anytime!" She cupped her mouth after she said it. Sometimes her mouth to brain filter didn't work, except her's wasn't silent.

There was silence for an uncomfortable few seconds and Fitz said, "OK, I'm going to let that go for now, but I reserve the right to revisit that statement at a later date." He was glad he had his own room because he was the oldest, but her words were having an effect on his sweat pants.

"Thanks for the pass Tommy." She had start calling him Tommy when they started talking to him on the phone after the fist week.

"Why do you call me Tommy while we're on the phone?"

"Because the world owns Fitz or Fitzgerald, but Tommy belongs to me."

Fitz was astonished by her sweet candor after her kiss today. It was like the walls between them were coming down and he liked it. So he decided to go for broke and ask her out on a date.

"Well as your Tommy, would you like to go out this Friday to the movies and food?"

"Sure why not, but no chick flicks just because I'm a girl. Action flick or nothing! Also while I have you on the phone, what time is dinner Sunday? You will have to meet my Dad before we go out so come early, and I do mean thirty minutes early. My Dad's going to grill you a little. Can you handle that Tommy boy?"

"Sure, if it get me sitting in the dark sharing popcorn with a pretty girl, then bring on the Spanish Inquisition! Oh, dinner is promptly at two do you need me to pick you up?"

"No I have my car. Can I bring something to the cause?"

"Not really necessary, but on my behalf something sweet like a key lime pie would stand you in an even better stead than you are now!"

"I guess you prove the point that a way to a man's heart is through his stomach. For you Tommy I will even make the pie myself, taking the hint that's key lime pie."

"Ok, along with everything else your accomplished at, with the knowledge that you also bake, I'm going to marry you Suzie Home maker!"

"Remember that easy comment, you're not doing anything to disprove my theory!"

"Will discuss this later on our date, and now my future wife I have homework to do. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Later!"

Olivia was not a girly girl by any stretch of the imagination, but she literally squealed like a ten year old girl after she hung up the phone. She couldn't believe he called her his future wife. She was so mystified by this guy. She always thought herself so much more mature than her classmates, but Fitz made her feel carefree and light. She wasn't sure, but she thought she was falling in love with her Tommy.

* * *

Fitz was looking in the mirror as he was getting ready for his first official date with Olivia. He was reminding himself to talk while he was in her presence. "Keep it cool Fitzgerald! Be a gentleman, and above all keep your thought pure tonight!" He heard pounding on the bathroom door and his youngest brother Caleb telling him to open the door he had to pee really bad! He opened the door with a scowl on his face.

"Caleb why do you always wait until the last-minute to use the bathroom. Your eight now buddy you need to learn how to go as soon as you feel like you need to."

"Who died and made you the piss police! And anyway who were you talking to in here?"

Caleb hustled past Fitz and slammed the door. Fitz shuck his head and headed to his room to get ready. Caleb barged into his room and dived on his bed to watch Fitz get ready. There was no point in reminding him to knock or get off his bed. Caleb was a miniature Fitz, down to the eyes and hair. His other brother's were good mixes of both parents, but he and Caleb were their Dad. Caleb was such a surprise to all of them that he was everyone's favorite. He was cheeky as hell, but he always had a great amount of humor involved in everything he did, that's why he got away with murder.

"So why is this girl any different from Abby?"

"Abby's more like our sister than someone you want to kiss. You'll meet her on Sunday. By the way, you need to be on your best behavior when you meet her."

Caleb squinted up his face and said, " kiss! Fitz, kissing girl's will result in a serious case of cooties! You'll be laid up for weeks!"

Fitz fell over laughing at how serious his little brother's face looked.

"Fitz, I'm your brother I'm trying to look out for you! James told me all about kissing girl's and cooties, his father is a doctor!"

Fitz took a while to catch his breath to address his little brother's concerns.

"Listen Caleb once you see Olivia you'll understand why you would take the risk, trust me!"

Fitz continued to get dressed in his jeans, nice blue polo and put a little gel in his hair to tame his curls. A little cologne and he was ready and so nervous about meeting her Dad.

He came downstairs to say his goodbyes to his parents, and out to his car and hoped his drive along 520 to Belltown would calm him a bit. Since he had asked Olivia out on Wednesday, she had helped Fitz with topics of conversation to start and those to stay away from with her Dad.

He arrived thirty minutes before they needed to head out. He straightened out everything to make sure he was presentable. He hoped Olivia answered the door to calm him. His wish was her command. He knocked and she appeared.

"How's it going fish stick?" She had the cutest broad teeth smile he had ever seen and it was all his.

"Hi, Livy!" A new development. Since she had a secret name for him, her's was Livy.

She nearly flew into his arms, but she let him in the door and he gave her a little peck on her cheek.

"Hey, put the dimmer's on that smile of yours or my father will think you really like me!"

He had no idea what she was saying because he always had a big old goofy grin on when she was around.

"Are you ready? Dad likes to talk in his library to grill all my dates. He thinks it's intimidating when all it is but corny. He calls it his turf."

Olivia reached out and grabbed Fitz's had and lead him through the house to her father's library. This action was doing nothing to calm his nerves, but sent his heart into overdrive. Olivia knocked and heard her father say come in. She pulled Fitz through and deposited him in front of her father's desk. Her father rose and Fitz's gave him the strongest hand shake he'd ever given.

"Dad, this is Fitzgerald Grant, Fitz for short. Fitz this is my father Rowan Pope. Let the grilling begin! I have to finish getting ready. See you in a bit. Hopefully Dad will only grill you until your medium rare, and not well done." With that and a wink she was gone."

The grilling lasted less than she thought. He got the usual what were his intentions and his reply was nothing less than honorable and he seemed to take Fitz at his word. Then they talked about sports and college. Olivia's Dad went to MIT for undergrad and University of Washington for law school. He said that Olivia and I would enjoy Cambridge next fall. By the time Olivia was ready we were wrapping up our casual conversation. He told Olivia she needed to be back by midnight. Then they headed out the door.

Olivia had on skinny jeans, a beautiful light blue blouse that made her look like a cloud and flats. Both wore water proof jackets, after all it was Seattle and his Livy had her hair up in a little cute bun and clear lip gloss on those sexy lips. He hoped he'd get to taste that lip gloss. Keep it pure Fitz!

Fitz walked Olivia to the passenger side of his car. He opened the door and put his hand on Olivia's lower back to show her to her seat, she turned around and pulled him down by his jacket and gave him a lip scorching kiss. When she let go of Fitz, he wobbled back into his shoes and opened his eyes to see Olivia grinning from ear to ear.

"I thought I'd give you a preview of coming attractions!"

"I'm going to be laid up for weeks!"

Olivia was not expecting that response. "Fitz is that good or bad, or what are you talking about."

"Get in the car and I'll explain."

Fitz relayed his brother's Caleb's diagnosis for kissing her. Olivia roar with laughter when he told her the story. They were crying from laughing from all the stories Fitz told her about his brother's. He parked and opened the door and took Olivia's hand and pulled her into an embrace as he returned a kiss that was given. When he pulled away she still had that ear to ear smile.

"Livy I have no interest in the movie anymore, but I do have an interest in sitting in the back row of some terrible movie and make out with you!"

"We'll both be laid up for a month!"

Fitz closed her door and intertwined their hands as the walked toward the theater. True to their word, they found a movie that only had four people which included them. By the time the movie was over you would have thought they had been in a wrestling match. Fitz's hair was all over the place from Olivia running her hands through it. Both their lips were swollen, Olivia had a few love bites on her neck. Both their cheeks were rosy. Both their tongues had a guided tour of each others mouth. When they got to the car they got in and looked at each other and started to laugh like lunatics.

"Livy, I don't know about you but I'm starving! Let's go get a burger and at least complete one of the original plans we had tonight."

They went over to Red Mill burgers. Olivia snagged a booth for them as Fitz got their burgers. The burger were amazing and the conversation was even better. Olivia thought their little make out session help Fitz loosen up a bit and they started to talk like they did on the phone. Now she could put the facial expressions to all his wild deceleration on the phone, especially his laugh and smiles.

"Well, it's nine-thirty and I don't have to have to back home until midnight Cinderella. So let me take you to one my favorite places."

Fitz offered his had and they walked back to his car. Olivia loved that he was so much taller than her, he made her feel protected. They made their way over to Alki Beach. Fitz parked got Olivia out and then went to his trunk and took out a blanket. They picked out a spot and Fitz sad down and had Olivia sit between his legs as she relaxed back into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

After just sitting there for a few minutes in silence, Olivia finally asked Fitz a question.

"Is this where you take all your dates?"

"No Olivia, I've only brought Abby here. This is our broken heart spot, mostly Abby's, but it seems to cure a broken heart."

"Fitz, although I love the sentiment for you and Abby, it's kind of a downer for our first date."

She felt him take a deep breath and started to talk again.

"Obviously it could put a damper on things, but Abby and I promised that if we met someone really special we would bring them here to wash away all the past hurt. So Olivia Pope, since you given me terminal cooties, you are pretty special."

Olivia slowly turned around to look him in his eyes, she just launched herself at Fitz and knocked him down on the blanket. She kissed him for all she was worth. When she came up for air, she slid off to the side of Fitz and snuggled into him. She laid her head on his shoulder and threw her arm over his chest. They laid there for a while just enjoying the night air, the stars, and the sound of waves.

After a time Fitz started pointing out constellations to her. She could listen to his voice for the rest of her life. They laid there until it was time to get Olivia home. Fitz put his arm around Olivia and they slowly walked back to his car. Before he put her back in the car he pulled her into a bear hug and just stood there as long as he could. He gave her a sweet kiss on her lips and put her in the car. He drove her home, and walked her to the front door.

"Fitz, I had a lovely time and I can't wait to meet your entire family. You really made me feel special tonight and even though I'll be quarantined for the next month with my severe case of cooties, I will have this night to keep the fires burning."

"You're a nut you know, but my nut!"

They kissed each other goodnight and Fitz told her he would call tomorrow and see her Sunday.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia laid in her bed replaying her date over in her mind, and she was restless and giddy from her night with Fitz. She wanted to call him to see if was feeling the same. So she pulled her phone off the night stand and called him.

"You know I just left you at your door two-hours ago and your calling me now? I feel that this might be the first symptom of your severe, severe, severe case of Tommy cooties!"

"I think your diagnosis is spot on. What would you suggest to resolve this condition?"

"Well as an expert in this field you should continue to kiss the person who infected you until the symptoms either diminish or intensify. My recommendation is always the latter."

They both started laughing.

"I see you can't sleep either."

"Livy tonight was magical, and I want more of the same."

"Tommy, your getting under my skin and in my heart. I don't know if I should be scared or overjoyed. You've brought out an emotion in me I never knew I had."

"What would that be Livy?"

"Need! I need to talk to you everyday, I need to see you as much as I can, I need to be able to tell you stuff like this and I need you to be my best friend."

Fitz listened to what she was saying and felt the same.

"Livy, you are my best friend and a lot more. I've never felt this way with any girl, and I want us to have a future even when we're at school."

They just hung on the phone and listened to each other breath.

"So Dr. Grant, I have to work at campaign headquarters tomorrow, so now that I've gotten a weak inoculation for my condition, I have one all important question. Will I get an opportunity at the Grant gathering to get a full inoculation such as I received at the movies?"

"Livy, you can't say things like that to me when I'm here in my bed, ALONE! Now I have to scout out place around the house we can hide and make out!"

"Well you have your assignment Dr. Grant! If I don't get my treatment I'll just expire! Goodnight Tommy."

Fitz hung up the phone turned over and screamed in his pillow. What he'd been doing before she called was dreaming about her in his bed like they had laid on the beach, pretending to watch her sleep. He wanted her so bad and he was finding it hard not to think about having sex with her if she kept talking to him like that.

Across town Olivia was feeling the same sexual tension. She was imagining him in his bed. "Whew, I'm going to have to pull back some of the comments I make to Tommy!" She couldn't help it, but it was much to early in their relationship to think about having sex with Fitz, she needed to get on some birth control. Plus her father allowed her to take care of all her gynecological needs. All Olivia thought was how fun and how far they would go before they actually did have sex. The thought warmed her enough for her to go to sleep with delicious thoughts of Fitz.

* * *

So Sunday rolled around and Olivia was so giddy she could barely contain herself. She and Fitz had a lengthy phone call that Saturday. She told him all the stuff she did that day at campaign headquarters, and what made her so excited about working for the campaign. What she loved about Fitz was the way he would ask questions that were unique and made her dig deeper into why she did what she did. It let her know that he was really interested in what she thought, and he was listening. She asked if he had accomplished his task for Sunday and he assured her that he had, and that she would have to help with distracting his jerk brother's. She assured him that she had as much invested in her cure as he had.

She dressed in a nice dark blue Ralph Lauren matte jersey dress that hugged every one of her assets. She was so proud of this dress, she got it on sale and it was her favorite. It was sophisticated, good enough for church and alluring as well. She know Fitz would be floored when he saw her. She also decided to let her hair down, he had only seen her with it pulled back. She straighten it and it hung slightly below her shoulder blades. She went with clear gloss for the lips and her coveted Jimmy Choo shoes that she spent a whole week on punishment for when her Dad got the bill. They were worth it! Her Vintage Burberry rain coat that her mother owned. She had found boxes of her mother's clothes when she was twelve and she had started to integrate her wardrobe into her closet. When she put the coat on, she felt like her mother was there with her. She took another look in the mirror and headed down the stairs.

"Hey Dad, I'm going to the Grants!"

Rowan gasped as he saw his daughter come into his library. For a split second he thought that Sophia was back. He remembered how she had bought that rain coat in London on their honeymoon. He remembered the endless hours they spent in the store before she made her choice.

"Olivia, you must really like this boy! Not to mention you look so like your mother today."

Olivia had never seen such emotion in her father before. Rowan's emotions were alway steady as s Swiss watch.

"Thanks Pop! I'll be back around nine if not sooner. I do have school tomorrow."

Rowan knew how driven Olivia was, but there seemed to be something different going on with this boy. He wasn't worried, but he was going to use a wait and see posture with this relationship.

"Have a good time Olivia, and drive safe."

She walked out to her car and said to herself that the Grant's shouldn't be that bad, she hoped."

* * *

At the Grant house it was a different story altogether. In addition to five boys, two parents, and two grandparents they had pets all around the house. The dog had decided or Caleb decided the dog should be allowed to eat at the table as well. So you have Mrs. Grant yelling at the top of her lungs to get the dog out of the house, and three of her five boys chasing the dog throughout the house and Fitz praying that his brother's don't mess this up for him and if they did, they were all in for a butt kicking.

Cecilia's parents had gone to church with the Grant crew and were relaxing in the TV room with Fitz's father. All they could hear was Cecilia yelling, trampling feet above their heads, and Fitz yelling something about kicking his brother's butt's.

With all the noise going on in the house no one heard the doorbell ring, but Fitz's Dad, Gerry. He got up and went to the door to find the most enchanting creature he'd seen standing there smiling.

"You must be Olivia! Come in, come in! You might as well get an unfiltered view of life in the Grant household." All of a sudden a little mini-Fitz poked his head out from behind his father.

She notice all the noise and how much Fitz looked like his father and she was sure that was Caleb staring at her bugged eyed.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Grant, and I'm assuming this is Caleb! Am I early?"

"No, this is standard operating procedure in this house, we live from one crisis to the other. We learned to differentiate between blood or bruise. Mostly bruise though. Come into the TV room and meet my wife's parents. Olivia this is Catherine and Jimmie Anderson."

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Anderson! I'm Olivia Pope."

"Oh, dear you don't have to tell us your name, Fitz has given all of us our marching orders about you. So you're the one who's captured my grandson's heart."

Olivia blushed a little at Mrs. Anderson's comments, but found the woman inviting and she insisted that she give her a hug instead of a handshake. Olivia turned to see Caleb still staring at her.

"So Caleb it's nice to finally meet you."

She was met with silence and the same goofy smile that Fitz had when they first met. She went over and tousled his hair, he blushed and left the room.

"Well that's the first time that Caleb's had nothing to say, usually he's keen to share any of his observations whether they were appropriate or not." Gerry said.

"Olivia it's not going to get any better than this, so lets head into the fray and meet the rest of the family." Gerry walked out the TV room toward the kitchen the hub of the house. Olivia remembered how warm and inviting it was.

As soon as turned the corner she had a hairy encounter with their dog. He jumped on her coat and put mud prints all over her Burberry coat.

"Dash get down," Gerry bellowed. Gerry yanked him off of Oliva as she stood there in shock.

She looked down at her coat and said, "well I don't think I'll ever forget that welcome!" As she started to laugh. Everyone in the kitchen breathe a sigh of relief and started to laugh as well.

Mrs. Grant came over and hugged her and told her they would pay to have it cleaned. She told her it wasn't necessary.

Fitz was mortified! He went over and asked to take her coat. When she took it off he nearly fainted at the sight of her dress and he finally noticed that her hair was down and without caring what everyone saw he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. When he pulled back he just stared in her eyes, he had forgotten his rage toward his brother's and only had eyes for her.

They heard someone clear their throats and he turned to see everyone staring at them. He heard Michael say you owe me twenty bucks. Fitz's let Olivia go and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Oliva these are my brothers, Grayson 16, Michael 14, Blake 12, and of course Caleb 8."

Olivia greeted each with a nod of her head. Grey as they called him, Michael and Blake all had the same features. Dirty Blonde hair but they had green eyes. They swarmed Oliva like she was something foreign they had never seen before. They peppered her with question after question until their mother stepped in and told them that was enough of twenty questions, dinner was ready they needed to sit down and eat.

They moved to their formal dining room and it already had the meal on the table. Everyone took their usual places and Mrs. Grant told Olivia to sit between Fitz's and Caleb. Olivia sat down and Fitz's scooted her chair in for her. He sat down and Olivia looked over to Caleb as he still hadn't said anything to her at all. Mr. Grant said grace and food commenced to fly onto plates. Everyone started to talk about various topics around the table. Olivia found herself in a lively conversation with Gerry. He was head of the Physics's department at University of Washington. He did his undergrad at UC Berkley and his Master's and PhD at the University of Chicago.

The whole time she was talking to his Dad, Fitz just sat there mesmerized by her in-depth knowledge of Physics. Was there anything she couldn't talk about. What Fitz didn't know, she had spent the last four days brushing up on new topics in Physics so she could hold a conversation with Gerry. He had grabbed Olivia's hand under the table and slowly brushed his thumb over her knuckles. He glanced around the table and saw his three brothers acting out a kissing scene for Fitz. His mother gave the a glare that stopped them in their tracks as they finished eating their food. He saw his grandparents in their own little world. They had been married since they were eighteen. He marveled at how much they still were in love with each other. He looked over at Caleb and he was still staring at Olivia.

Gerry thought maybe Caleb was not feeling well, so he asked him if he was alright. The chatter around the table stopped and everyone looked at Caleb.

Caleb finally said, "Fitz was right, you are worth getting cooties!" Everyone at the table howled with laughter.

"Caleb I think that's the sweetest thing anyone's said to me!" Olivia leaned over and kissed Caleb on the cheek.

He smiled got out of his chair and climbed into her lap and tried to kiss her on the lips.

Fitz put his hand between Caleb's and Olivia's mouth and said, "whoa, whoa buddy the only kissing going on is going to be between me and Olivia. She's taken!"

Fitz said it like Caleb was a true rival.

"Fitzgerald!" His mother exclaimed. "Are you jealous of an eight year old?"

"This little bugger gets away with a lot and he's not about to steal kisses from my girlfriend!"

Olivia push Fitz hand away and said, "if you wanted me to kiss you like Caleb you should have asked!" She leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. Fitz burned red as he felt seven shades of foolish.

Everyone around the table started to laugh about Fitz's antics and Caleb's. She whispered in his ear while everyone was laughing, "girlfriend? Already!"

Her words took a little sting out of everyone laughing at him. He looked her in her eyes and acknowledge to her that he meant what he said. Olivia grinned from ear to ear.

"Hey you two, no sweet nothings to each other and Caleb get off of Olivia!" Mrs. Grant told them. They both grinned and went back to eating.

The rest of the meal went off without a hitch. Olivia forgot the pie in the car and had Fitz go out and get it. When he brought it in he bragged about Olivia baking it herself. Mrs. Grant had made a cake and most had the cake, but Fitz neglected to tell her that he was the only one who like key lime pie, but Caleb all of sudden wanted a piece of pie also. Fitz was getting annoyed at Caleb and how he was mooning over Olivia. He knew that Caleb didn't like key lime pie, but he didn't want to be petty in front of Olivia so he gave Caleb a slice.

When dinner was over everyone brought their plates into the kitchen to be loaded into the dishwasher. Fitz told his mother he was going to give Olivia a tour around the house and outside. Caleb want to go too, but his mother told him to cool his jets and help her clear the table. She hadn't forgotten he let Dash in.

Fitz took Olivia up the stairs and showed her his room first, he let her look around at all the stuff he had on his walls and on his dresser, he stood in the door and watched her move around the room. He wanted her in his room to some how leave a bit of herself there. He went in and grabbed her hand and took her to the attic. His parents had converted it into a place for all the boys to hang out, watch tv, play video games and if any friends came over they hung out up there. Fitz's surmised it was a way to keep noise contained to one part of the house for his parents.

"He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her soundly on the lips. He slid his tongue in her mouth and deepened his kiss. When he needed air he pulled back and looked in her eyes and said, "I've been waiting to do that since you came through the door. You look so beautiful! I love that your hair is down, and this dress is doing all kind things to me. We have to be quick, my brother's will be up here in a few minutes. My plan for our make out sessions is to keep it roving around the house and out back. We have a music studio out back, so this is our first stop on the tour."

He pulled her closer and placed one hand behind her neck and pulled her back into a panty busting kiss! Olivia put her hands around his neck and leaned into Fitz and she finally felt it. Fitz was getting a little excited and she could feel how much. Oddly it made her feel empowered in the knowledge that she was making him feel that way.

They finally heard his brother's tramping up the stairs. They broke apart and Fitz stepped behind Olivia to make sure his brother's couldn't see his excitement, because if they did he would never hear the end of it. When they opened the door and found Fitz and Olivia there, they all started to snicker and asked what they were doing in the tv room. He told them he was giving Olivia a tour of the house. Their sarcasm over his answer was laughed at. He told them they were leaving and they headed for the door.

Grey called out and said, "next time you want to use that excuse make sure that your hair is back into place, you left with your hair in place, now it looks like you've been through a wind tunnel."

Olivia didn't realize that she had messed his hair up, she automatically played in his hair when they kissed.

Fitz told Olivia he needed to comb his hair before they went back downstairs and their parents saw them. They made their way back down and headed out to the music room. Fitz grabbed one of his jackets for Olivia and they went out toward the back yard.

His mother watched them slowly walk out to the music room. Fitz had his arm around her shoulder and she had wrapped an arm around his waist. Her mother came up behind her to see what Cecilia was looking at.

"You know your father and I were married at their age. Days after our graduation we got hitched. They remind me of your dad and me. I hope you had the talk with Fitzgerald about not making you a grandma before I became one."

"Mom, hate to break it to you but we had that talk with him at twelve. We thought it important since he started to get attention from girls that were older than him. My son is a handsome boy and he has girls throwing themselves at him all the time. This is the first one he's chased. I like her, Fitz has already given her his heart, he just hasn't realized it yet. That little outburst at the table sealed it. They'll be in college together this fall."

"Cecilia, you are a great mother and I trust your judgement, but I don't see that boy waiting for college to marry her!"

"Mom, we are not in the fifties anymore, and besides Olivia is too goal driven to let something like being a wife when they go to school. Maybe after college they could get married, but I don't see it Mom."

"What make you sure that it will be up to Olivia. One of your son's personality traits is persistence. When he wants something he will go to the ends of the earth to get it. He wants that girl with all that is in him. Mark my words Cecilia he will marry that girl soon."

Cecilia brushed off her Mom's declarations. Even if she might be right there is no way that she would allow Fitz to tie himself down that early in life. He has a lot of life ahead of him and if it's with Olivia then it will be.

* * *

Olivia barely made it into the shed before he closed the door and he was on her. He kissed her with a fierce passion that felt like it couldn't be extinguished. Olivia pushed him away to catch her breath. When she looked at him, he looked like a cage animal that was waiting to be released.

"Sorry Livy!" We might have the most time together alone out here."

"Lets slow down for a bit then."

"Ok, lets sit on the couch and take in sundown through the skylights in here."

Fitz sat down and motioned for Olivia to sit next to him. Instead she sat on his lap and put her hands on each side of his face.

"Listen Tommy, we are at your parents house, I know you want to make out like we did at the movies, but we have to keep it a little under control. We have small children to contend with." As she spotted Caleb's face pressed up against the door.

"I'm going to cream that little perv!"

"Fitz! He's just got a little crush on me, and he's so cute! He looks just like you! Don't be mean. You'll get plenty of time with me, let him in."

Fitz let him in begrudgingly where Caleb took up residence on Olivia lap. Fitz sat back down and put his arm around Olivia. Caleb talked Liv's ear off for nearly an hour until his Mom discovered he was missing from the house. She came out and told him to leave his brother and Olivia alone and to come back into the house. Caleb left Olivia's lap like a man going to the gallows.

Olivia slid back and put her head on Fitz's shoulder and grabbed one of his hands and played with it. They sat there for a good while without saying a word. They felt that they were merging into one.

"Livy, I want to tell you something and like you, I need to be able to tell my best friend something I discovered recently."

"You can tell me anything Fitz."

"Well as my best friend I need some advice."

Olivia sat up and looked him in his eyes. She wanted to give him her full attention.

"Liv, I need to tell someone something really important, but I feel it's to early to tell them. What should I do?"

"Tommy, will this hurt someone?"

"No"

"Then be bold! Tell that person that it's not meant to hurt them, but it's really important that they hear what you have to say!"

Fitz shook his head and took both of Olivia's hands in his and said, "this is not meant to hurt you Liv, but it's really important that you hear what I have to say to you now. Olivia Carolyn Pope, I. LOVE. YOU!"

Olivia smirked a little and said, "of course you do fish stick! I love you too you big goof!"

They fell back against the couch howling with laughter.

"Livy, how can you reduce my serious declaration of love to you, into something so funny?"

"Listen Grant, you can be so intense sometimes. Your like my Dad in that way. So you should know that humor is joy, and joy is love. If I didn't love you I wouldn't bother."

Fitz kissed her so tenderly he thought he was going to cry. She was his heart and he was her soul.

"Hey old man, ball in chain, boyfriend I have to get home. We have school tomorrow. Walk me out to my car. By the way did you like the pie?"

"Liv, you are going to be my wife because of that pie! Tell me you can cook in general and I'll propose right now!"

"You're sad, walk me out!"

They walked back into the kitchen with cheese eating grins on their faces. Fitz let everyone know that Olivia was leaving. Cecilia told her to leave her rain coat so she could have it dry cleaned, she told her to take Fitz's coat she had on.

Olivia said her goodbyes and Fitz walked her out to her car.

"Call me when you get home so I know you got home safe."

She put her hands around his neck and kissed him one last time then drove off.

She got home and sent a text telling him she was home and that she would call him at their regularly schedule time, with a wink included. He smiled and got ready for bed.

When he walked in his room Caleb was lying on his bed.

"Hey squirt why aren't you in your own bed sleep? You have school tomorrow."

Caleb sighed and said, "Fitz, I'm coming down with cooties and the terrible thing about it, I don't care. You were right about Olivia, she is worth my illness. Will you take care of me while I'm home?"

Fitz nearly lost it listening to his little brother, but he regained his composure and told him the truth about cooties.

"Buddy, cooties is just a way to explain what it feels like to be in love with a girl. It's not really an illness."

"Well Fitz, I'm sorry to tell you, but I'm going to have to fight you for Olivia. I'm going to ask her to marry me when I see her next. I hope we can continue to be brother's after we get married."

Fitz turned around to see Caleb standing in the middle of his bed with his hands on his hips in his Batman pj's. "Listen Caleb no hard feelings, but I won't give her up that easily either. We will always be brothers and nothing or no one can change that. I'll make you a pack, whoever she decides to marry, the other will be the best man, just to show our support for her decision. Deal?"

"Deal!"

Caleb jumped off Fitz's bed and shook his hand and went to bed. He couldn't wait to tell Olivia about this encounter. After coming back from the bathroom he called Olivia. She picked up and wanted to know why he was an hour early. He told her about what Caleb said to him and she literally fell off her bed laughing. She dropped the phone for a minute and calmed herself down to talk to Fitz again.

"Fitz he is the sweetest thing in the world! He is the epitome of what a little brother should be. I want him for my own!"

"Wait what about his big brother?"

"I don't know Fitz, I may accept his proposal first! He is so cute!"

"Allow me to propose a compromise for this dilemma. I think you should marry me, therefore making you Caleb's sister by marriage."

"Interesting theory, I will take it under advisement, but your brother appears to be a man of action. If I cross his path again in person I will have to seriously consider his proposal."

"You've forced my hand! Olivia Carolyn Pope will you marry me?"

"Is this genuine or is your brother forcing you hand?"

"Olivia if you think I'm going to let my little rival sit in your lap and regale you about his life in the third grade, you have another thing coming. I'm throwing down my gauntlet woman! You belong to me!"

"Fitz stop your going to make me pee on myself!"

"Ok, but I don't want to hear another thing about you giving your heart to my little doppelgänger! Well my love, I will let you get to bed, you have a long day at school. What are you doing after school? Before you answer, I know how organized you are, so can you send me your schedule for the month. I want to plan little surprises for you and we'll pretend you didn't hear that."

"Your in luck, I have nothing going on after school tomorrow, come on over and hang out. I'll introduce you to some of my friends. Of course I will send you my schedule, I'm make into a vCard so you can upload it to your phone. Goodnight my love see you tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, thank you so much for the comments! I am so humbled by your generous words. I've really gotten into this story so much that I'm dreaming scenario's for them constantly. Please continue to leave me comments, you guys fuel me!**

Olivia could barely pay attention in school the next day knowing that she would see Fitz in a couple of hours. She asked Huck, Quinn and Harrison to come by the house to meet Fitz. They had been her friends since middle school. They were all in honor society together and were driven just as Olivia.

Olivia always said that Huck was the smartest than all of them, but he refused to buy into the system of reward established by the school system. Olivia bet Huck if she could come up with a clear and concise argument for Huck to apply himself and join her in honor society, she would forgo any academic awards or honor society until they graduated. Huck told her to forget about the bet. If she cared that much about him applying himself then he would. She made him promise to match her grade for grade. Huck's family life was not the best and he would spend most of his week living at Olivia house. He even moved most of his stuff into one of the guest rooms. Her Dad indulged Huck in his tech skills. Olivia heard a high pitch whine whenever her Dad and Huck would start talking about gadgets and the latest tech discovery. That was always her que to leave.

Harrison and Quinn lead normal lives like Liv. Harrison and Quinn talked so fast about everything that Liv and Huck needed a translator. They were a merry band of really smart friends. Harrison and Quinn were going to Yale and Huck got a full ride to MIT. Liv's Dad was so proud of him for not only getting in but the scholarship he earned.

Olivia told her friends to come over an hour after Fitz showed up. She wanted some alone time.

"Liv I'm assuming that this is serious!"

"Harrison, this is more than serious! I love him!"

They were stunned into silence by her statement. They all put their lunch choices down and started to throw random questions at her.

Huck only sat there silent, looking at Olivia's face. Huck was in love with Olivia and had never had the courage to tell her. He had mastered the stoney face to hide his emotions from most people, but Olivia knew him better than anyone and she stared at him knowing something was really wrong.

"Hey guys, this isn't up for discussion, it's happened get your heads around me being in love with someone and come and meet him for yourself. Now that I've gotten that out of the way, I need to speak to Huck alone."

Quinn and Harrison retrieved their things and went to the library.

"Huck, what are you thinking? You can fool Quinn and Harrison with your stoney stare, but I know you better than anyone else."

Huck took his time before he responded. "Liv, you are like a sister to me and I love you, if this is what you want I'm one hundred percent behind you, but I'm going to a background check on him for my piece of mind."

Olivia smiled and knew that a background check was his way of dealing with her dating Fitz. Olivia was not a fool, she knew Huck loved her more than a sister, but she never tried to abuse their relationship. His family had done that enough to him."

"Ok Huck, but it's not going to change anything, but I love that you look out for me. Just so you know, that the concern goes both ways. Anyone you love, they get the Olivia Pope grill session."

Olivia hurried home to make sure the house was in ship-shape and make sure she had refreshments for everyone.

Just as she was taking another look in the mirror to see how she looked, the doorbell rang. She nearly flew down the steps. There he was standing in her door with a smile that would light up any dull day.

She told him to come in. For some reason she felt a little shy with him being at her house.

"Hey Livy!" He whispered in her ear as he kissed her on her lips.

"Hey Tommy!" Was all she could get out.

He pulled her into a bear hug and they stood like that way for a while.

"Would you like a tour?"

"Sure, but can we have a quick snack, I'm starving!"

Olivia thought this was a continuing theme on a different variation with him. She guessed it was true about teenage boys and their appetites. He would remember that the next time he comes over.

They sat at the island in the kitchen while Fitz ate a sandwich Olivia made for him. They talked about what happened at school. Olivia thought they sounded like an old married couple at the end of the day going over their days events.

"Now, take me on that tour woman! You've fed your man and he wants to see how girly your room really is."

"You are so presumptuous about my girlyness. You can come into my inner sanctum, but no cracks about my decor or books I'm reading."

That last comment peaked Fitz interest. They headed up the stairs in her room and was quite pleased that pink had not exploded all over her room like a Jackson Pollock painting. He moved around the room taking in everything. He saw a picture of Olivia's mom and he was shocked by how much she looked like her. Then he looked over by her night stand and found what she warned him about.

"Fifty Shades of Grey! Livy, are you kidding me!"

She blushed and tried to take the book out of his hand as he started to read some of the passages out loud. He held it high enough that Olivia couldn't reach it, so Olivia push with all her might and toppled him over on to her bed, she straddled him and ripped the book out of his hand.

"Ha! I like to indulge in mindless literature like anyone, plus I wanted to find out what all the fuss was about!"

Fitz lifted himself up on his elbows with Olivia straddling him.

"Livy, I think you need to get off me right now!" He started to blush.

Olivia smirked and leaned down and started kissing him, before she knew it Fitz had flipped her over and kicked off his shoes and was lying on top of her. They were loosing control, when he pulled back and looked in Olivia's eye's.

"Livy, not like this."

Olivia was a little confused from her passion filled haze she had been in.

"Liv, when we make love, I want it to be special, not rushed in your childhood bed with a time limit on how long we can be together."

They laid down facing each other with their legs intertwined. Fitz had one hand under a pillow he was laying on and his other on Olivia's hip. She had her opposite hand under her pillow and her hand was playing in his hair.

"Tell me about your first time?" Olivia asked.

"I was fourteen and I was staying with Grandma and Grandpa Anderson's, Caleb had a medical emergency, he nearly died. So, my grandparents lived next door to the Carlson's, who had four daughters. There oldest Gretchen always had a thing for me every time I would spend the night. Well all the girls came over with my brother's and I. Gretchen whispered she needed to talk to me about something. By the way she was an older woman, fifteen and all. When we got in the room she was on me like a cheap suit. She locked the door and we did the deed. Just to be clear it was awful! I didn't know where to put everything and it took maybe ten minutes."

Olivia howled at what he said.

"So have your progressed from the ten minute man? Because if that is advertisement for coming attractions, I can recommend some books to help you with that."

He pinched her, she yelped.

"Don't worry about my batting average, I've had more cracks at it to improve."

"Oh my God! Are you a male whore? Is that who I've given my heart to? Come on fish stick what is the tally?"

"A gentleman never lets a woman he's interested in his prior sexual history, unless there is a crazy chick that might pop out at anytime. Now Miss I want to know about your first time?"

"Well Tommy I don't have a tale to tell. I haven't made it to the batting box yet."

"Good! That means I can have you body and soul."

"Oh, you are so cocky!"

"Listen Liv, I want you! You will never have to wonder about that, but our first time together should be taken very seriously and on this matter we should take our time. That doesn't mean that we can't make out on your bed, but when it gets really heated we should stop. Now get me a kiss woman!"

They stayed in her room for another forty-five minutes before her friends showed up. Huck let everyone in and went to the kitchen. When they came in the kitchen, they all started to snicker.

"What's so funny? Olivia asked.

"Liv, you two should look in a mirror when you come out of your room." They both had sheepish grins on their face.

Fitz's hair was all over the place, they both had love bites on the side of their necks. Olivia's hair was all over the place too. their clothes were disheveled.

"Ok, OK! duly noted. Everyone this is Fitz!"

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the kitchen talking and arguing with her friends. Fitz kept Olivia on his lap the whole time. After a couple of hours everyone said their goodbye's as well as Fitz. Olivia walked him out to his car where he leaned back against the door as he kissed Olivia goodbye.

"Call me to let me know you got home safe."

"Yes, mame!"

* * *

This was how the rest of the month of November went with some Sunday dinner's in the mix at the Grant's. The only thing that changed was their make out sessions were getting out of hand each week. First it was Olivia taking off Fitz's shirt, then Olivia's. Then Olivia's bra went and when Olivia went to unbuckle Fitz's pants one week, he said they couldn't do that anymore.

"Olivia do you trust me?"

"What kind of question is that, of course I do."

I want to do something special for your birthday, but it will require you to go on a trip with the entire Grant clan.

"I know you're a Xmas baby and you'll be eighteen this Xmas. Can you convince your Dad to let you come with my family for our annual ski trip to Whistler. My family has a compound with several cabins, why don't you invite your Dad to come along we have plenty of room."

Olivia said she would run the trip by her Dad and he better be a good snowboarder because she was.

Of course she was he thought, is there anything this woman can't do.

Fitz went home and asked if he could talk to his parents in the downstairs TV room. Gerry and Cecilia looked at each other puzzled.

"Mom and Dad, I know we have our usual trip to Whistler over the Xmas break and I've invited Olivia and her Dad to join us."

"That's a lovely idea son." Gerry said.

"That's not what I brought you in here to talk about. I want one of the cabins for Olivia and myself."

Fitz let the request sink in and watched his mother and father look like gold-fish opening and closing their mouths to say something, but Fitz continued on.

"Listen, I know what this request looks like and it is what it looks like. Olivia and I have progressed in our relationship to wanting to sleep together, whether you agree with my request or not, it's going to happen. I just want to make Olivia's first time special. I know this is not setting a good example for my brother's but if we talk frank about sex with my brother's, we can talk about when it's right to have sex."

"Fitz you need to let your mother and I talk about this. I will say this, I'm glad you were upfront with us about your intentions. I'm proud that you came to us like a man."

Fitz shook his father's hand and left the room.

"Well! I don't know about you but my emotions are shifting between shock and pride." Gerry said.

Cecilia put her head back on the couch and closed her eyes. "Gerry, I don't want you to freak out, but I think we should stop them from seeing each other. Fitz has known this girl all of what two months and he's speaking to us about having a sexual relationship with her. He has a lot ahead of him and he is getting to serious with her. I don't want this distraction for him right now. I really like Olivia, but I'm thinking of our son and our other children."

Gerry thought about what his wife said and answered with, "Cecilia, I hear what you're saying and I agree on all the points you've made. Our son should be enjoying his senior year. It's to late to have him stop seeing her. Do you know they talk to each other before they go to sleep every night. I hear him every night when I check on the boys before I come to bed. Cil, our son is head over hills in love with this girl. If we put up a road block he will only find ways around it and he will shut us out forever. He just gambled his happiness to come and talk to us. We've raised him to have a good head on his shoulders and to make his own decisions good or bad. It's time to step back and let him navigate this on his own, we've done our bit. Lets tell him yes and we have a family pow wow about what's going to happen with Liv and Fitz while we're skiing, and no Caleb does not get to sit in on this conversation!"

Cecilia nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"I'm not really sure it will happen, I don't know what Olivia's father will say, I'm guessing no, but she turns eighteen on Xmas, so she doesn't have to ask his permission." Gerry said

* * *

Gerry and Cecilia gave Fitz's the thumbs up. They said they would have the family pow wow, but only if Olivia's father was on board with the trip with all aspects.

That night Fitz called Olivia.

"Hey Tommy how was your day?"

"Very interesting to say the least. I have to tell you something and you have to let me finish before you interrupt me. Before I do that, I love you!"

Olivia could feel her heart speed up a bit.

"Ok, tell me."

"I told my parents that I invited you and your Dad to our yearly ski trip. I also asked them to let you and I have a cabin to ourselves, and before you ask I told them that it is was what they think it looked like. I told them that I wanted to make your first time special." He stopped talking and waited for her to say something, when all of a sudden the line went dead.

He called her back and it went to voicemail. He kept calling for the next thirty minutes before he hung up and text her a message to call him back.

Fitz didn't hear from Olivia for three days and he was taking it out on anyone who was around him. Caleb finally told him to stop being mean to everyone and go see Olivia.

So Fitz skipped his last class and headed over to Olivia's house to wait for her.

She got out of the car. She knew she had to talk to him, but she had to calm down before she talked to him. He looked like hell and she was not feeling any better than he looked. She told him to come in.

As soon as she closed the door Fitz told her he was sorry, but he wasn't sure what he was sorry for. He would say anything he needed to get her back.

"Fitz, I was so damn mad at you! Why in the hell would you talk about our private life with your parents, but then after two days I remember you asking me to trust you and the first time you needed me to trust you would do the right thing for us, I blew it. I was going to call you today to tell you, but I see you beat me to it. I owe you an apology."

Fitz didn't want to hear anymore he just crashed his mouth down on her lips and kissed her like a man's first taste of water after being stranded in a desert. They nearly fell over from kissing and grabbing each other.

Olivia pulled away and took Fitz hand and they went to her room.

"Fitz we can talk about everything tonight on the phone, but I haven't slept in three days. I guess I need to hear your voice before I go to sleep. Lets take a nap."

Fitz felt like that was music to his ears, he hadn't slept in three days either. He kicked off his shoes and pulled Olivia as close as he could with her back to his chest, and snuggle against her. He took a deep breath to take in her scent.

Olivia set the alarm to allow them to sleep for four hours before Fitz had to leave, but they were so tired that they slept through the alarm.

Fitz felt like something was in the room with him and Olivia. He came out of his haze and saw a figure by the bed. He was about to jump up when Olivia's bed side lamp went on. It was Huck.

"Huck, what the hell! Dude, you scared the crap out of me, I was about to start swinging." Fitz said.

"Dude, you need to get up and get the hell out of the house quick. It's nine thirty!"

"Shit! My parents are going to kill me!" When he jumped off the bed to put his shoes on, Olivia woke up and to see Fitz scrambling around and Huck in her room.

"What's going on?"

"It's nine thirty and your Dad will be here soon!"

"Shit, did we sleep through the alarm?"

"Looks like it!"

"Livy, just to let you know I will probably be on lock down for a while when I get home, so don't get worried about me. I'm hoping they let me keep my phone. If they do I'll call you later. Love you, bye!"

Fitz raced back across 520 to get home, and the house was lit up like a Xmas tree. He knew this was bad, it was ten and just about everyone should be in their rooms either sleep or going to sleep. Fitz took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen to find his parents sitting at the island. They looked frazzled.

Gerry stood up to look Fitz in the face. Fitz caught sight of his mother's tears.

"Fitzgerald where the hell have you been?"

Fitz knew he was in deep trouble, his father never called him by his formal name unless he was in deep shit."

"I was at Olivia's house."

Gerry shook his head and pinched his fingers at the bridge of his nose. "Son, you come to us like a man to ask permission to sleep with Olivia on our trip, and then you skip school, your gone until ten, and you don't even have the decency to call to let us know you were alright. You are in deep shit, no beyond deep shit. We are thinking about resending Olivia invitation to our Xmas trip and banning you from seeing her until you graduate."

Fitz looked in his father's eyes as if to dare him to ban him.

"I know I made you all worry needlessly, but I had to see Olivia today!"

"Why son?"

"We had a fight three days ago and she wasn't taking my calls. So, I ditched my last class and waited for her at her house. We talked it out and we laid down for a nap because we hadn't slept for three days, and I slept through the alarm on Olivia's phone."

"Fitzgerald, you are intelligent young man and we trust you a lot with decisions you make, but it seems that when it comes to Olivia you have no boundaries or common sense goes out the window. Granted that this is your first major infraction, but your mother and I feel that you and Olivia should have a cooling off period. We like Olivia but you need to concentrate on your last year of school."

"So how long is this cooling down period?"

"We think that you two should cool it for two months and that is how long you will be without a car and phone."

"Two months! I'll miss Olivia's birthday!"

"Son there are consequences to your behavior and this is it!"

"You can ground me for two months, but it won't change a thing! I am in love with Olivia, she is the love of my life! So I gave you an excuse to your little conundrum with Liv and I, so enjoy it while you can!"

"Fitzgerald! that's enough! We were scared senseless when we didn't hear from you and your mad at us?"

"Look mom, you two think that this is some kind of puppy love that time and distance can solve your concerns for Liv and I, but I'm telling you now, I turn eighteen in three months and I come into my inheritance and if I have to leave this house I will! You are not going to stop me from seeing Olivia! You know why I had to see her, I can't sleep without hearing her voice before I go to sleep and that's why we both went to sleep at her house! So here is my phone and I'll be in my room!"

Fitz tramped up the stair and slammed his door shut. His brother's had been ease dropping on the stairs and had scurried back to their room when they heard Fitz come up.

Fitz plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He wondered how he was going to get through two months of not seeing or talking to Olivia. He heard a soft knock at the door and he turned over to his side facing away from the door and said come in.

His Mom walked in and sat of the edge of his bed. She put her had through his hair and said, "Tommy Bear we are not trying to break you and Olivia up we're just concerned that you're a little reckless where Olivia is concern."

Fitz turned over and sat up.

"Listen Mom, I'm not a baby anymore and you calling me Tommy Bear doesn't help your case of you thinking I am. If we had heard that alarm you would have been none the wiser about me being over at Olivia's!"

Fitz had never challenged Cecilia's authority like this and she was taken aback by his attitude. So she stood up and took a more authoritative posture.

"Until you leave this house, I am responsible for your welfare and today you broke a trust between your father and I. This is the real issue here Fitzgerald, not us keeping you from Olivia. Until you realize that and rebuild that trust between us, you will have to live with this punishment."

Fitz sat on his bed and sighed deeply. He got off his bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He was at the sink brushing his teeth when he heard a light tap on the door. He opened the door and saw Michael standing there.

"Hey man! Sorry that Mom and Dad lower the boom on you. I've never seen them that mad at any of us. Mom was pretty scared. She sent us around the neighborhood asking all your friends if they knew where you were. I'm not trying to make you feel bad, but each side has its story."

Although Michael was four years younger than him sometimes he was more mature than Fitz. Fitz also knew he could be a hot head.

"Look, here's my phone. Call Olivia, but don't get me in trouble as well!"

Fitz just stared down at the phone as his brother left the bathroom. He might say his brother's were jerks, but the loyalty they showed each other was unbreakable. Fitz knew that he owed Michael big time, but knowing him he would never ask for it.

Fitz went back to his room and sat in his closet to get as much privacy as he could. He dialed Olivia. He heard a hesitant greeting.

"Hey Liv, it's me."

"How bad was it? I take really bad if your calling me on someone else's phone. It's Michael's phone so you might as well get used to it for the next two months."

"Ouch!"

"Car and phone gone for the next two months. I'm going to miss your birthday." He sighed.

"I'm so sorry Fitz, I've never in my life missed an alarm going off. I guess I was just to comfortable in your arms."

"Don't worry about it Liv. At least I can talk to you if not see you. I'm sure there are more conditions on this lock down, but I blew up at my parents and the didn't get a chance to lay down the law completely. I'll let you know what all the conditions are tomorrow. So, tell me why you were mad at me in the first place."

"Tommy, I was mad because you let our intimate love life out of the bag to your parents. I'm not going to be able to look them in the eye from now on. I was mortified! After I calmed down, I realized that you were trying to be an adult and make it ok for us to have a beautiful experience together. So, I'm sorry for that too. Man! I don't do anything but get you in trouble. Am I worth it Tommy?"

Fitz sighed, "Olivia if Huck hadn't woken me up, I'd still be there asleep. You have seeped into my very being. I need to hear your voice so I can sleep at night. I don't care if I'm on lock down for the rest of the year, I don't regret the most peaceful sleep I've ever had. That's because of you. I will find a way to see you during my lock down. I'll ask Abby to help me find a way to see you."

"I love you so much Tommy."

"I love you too! Sing to me."

Olivia smiled and started to sing to him.

Fitz leaned back into his closet and listen to her sing to him.

When she finished she said, "goodnight my love, dream of me."


	6. Chapter 6

Fitz was right about the extra restrictions. When he came down for breakfast, they said he was only to go to and from school. He could ride to school with Abby, but he could not stay after school for anything. If Abby couldn't bring him or take him, he would be picked up and dropped off by his mother. His weekends will be filled with volunteer work as well at the church.

Even though his parents were worried sick over his disappearance, Fitz wasn't ready to yield to them.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, you can drop the attitude or we'll tack on another month!"

"Do whatever you feel like, I'm going to school!"

"Fitzgerald! You get your ass back here now!" His father bellowed!

He turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

"You seem to think that this is a democracy when it come to your life, but let's get a few things straight. I bought that car for you, I pay for the roof over your head, and I will not tolerate your disrespect to me and your mother. If you want to have a test of wills, you are going to lose! Now get your ass in gear or we'll place it there ourselves! Now you can go to school."

Fitz's jaw was so tight when he walked out the house that he wanted to punch something. He walked up the street to Abby's and asked her to give him a ride to school.

"What's wrong with your car? And why are you so red in the face?"

"Get in the car and I'll tell you everything."

Fitz told Abby everything what happened the night before and his marching orders from his parents.

"They are fucking overreacting about the whole thing!"

Fitz rarely cussed and she knew he was royally pissed.

"Abby, I need your help to see Olivia. If they think I'm going to go two months without seeing her and her birthday is coming up, then they are fucking crazy!"

"Fitz, can't you just wait out your confinement and not poke the bear?"

"Abby my whole life I've been the example to my brother's, be the good son! Well, I want to be Caleb for once!"

"You want to be eight?"

"No, Abby! I want to be reckless, rebel against my parents. Hell they've had it easy for seventeen years!"

"Listen Fitz, I'm all for you being the rebel, but it just doesn't suit you! To your core you're a good guy and I'm going to say this, but what do you think Olivia would say about your personality change?"

Fitz started to slump in his seat, realising he was just being an ass and he should just take his punishment.

"Here, give Liv a call before we start school. You can use my phone while were at school."

Fitz sighed. "Thanks for talking me off a ledge Abby."

He dialed Liv and she saw that it was Abby calling before school.

Hey Abby, what's shaken?"

"Nothings shaken, but I will get out of Abby's car and shake my butt around, and I'll have her video it for you. What do you say about that lovely girl?"

"Man, when you talk that way you start my day off right, I'd be willing to climb over prison walls to get to you! How bad was it this morning?"

"Bad! I almost got another month added on this morning."

"Wow! Fitz, come on babe we're already on lock down for two months!"

"I know, I know! Listen baby, I'm not going a month without seeing you and I'm sure as hell not going to miss your birthday. I want to give you your present in person. We don't leave for Whistler until the 27th. You, me and Abby can put our heads together to come up with a plan for us to get together."

"Ok babe, we'll come up with something. Should I contact you on Abby's phone at school and Michael's phone at night?"

"Yeah, that's the plan for now. We will be together on your birthday, even if I have to go over the wall!"

Olivia giggled! "Tommy, I feel really bad for you, I actually got away with it with my Dad."

"Liv, don't worry about it! I love you and have a good day at school."

"I love you too, and I want that video you promised! Speak to you later sweet cheeks!"

Fitz felt miles better after talking to Olivia, he felt like he could get through the day after he hung up.

"Well fish stick we're here, so get ready for you close up!"

Fitz started laughing and he got out of the car ran around it a few times then shook his butt for Abby to capture and send to Olivia.

Olivia loved the video and it made her day.

* * *

Fitz and Abby were huddled together in the cafeteria when someone put their hand on Fitz shoulder. Fitz turned around and he groaned.

"Hey Mellie."

"Fitzgerald where have you been lately? You haven't been hanging out with the team."

Abby put her hand on Fitz's arm and mouthed let her handle this one.

"Well Mellie, you haven't heard? Fitz has a new girlfriend!"

Mellie's face dropped when she saw Fitz smile in agreement.

"Well who is she? I haven't seen you hanging around school with anyone!" She said it in a high-pitched voice.

"She doesn't go to our school she goes to Parkland Heights!"

Mellie was the worst kind of snob in their school. She was from an old family that first settled Seattle and made their money off timber. She had been bird dogging Fitz since their freshman year. She only deemed him acceptable when she found out that Fitz was an heir to Grant oil.

Olivia had no idea that Fitz's family was that wealthy. The cabin compound at Whistler was his grandfather Grant's property. It was the one time of the year he got to see his Dad's family. His Grandpa Grant was so much fun! He usually like to go down to work with his grandfather in the oil fields over the summer. Fitz was fiery like his Grandpa. Cecilia's parents were no slouches either in the wealth department. Her parents owned half the property in downtown Seattle.

So Mellie deemed Fitz as the only person she could ever marry. Her father was a legacy at Harvard and bought Mellie a spot. She didn't care what she would be studying she was going to be with her husband.

Abby couldn't stand her and she was so happy to rub it in the Queen of the mean girl's face.

"Well Fitz will you be bringing her to the debutante ball this season?"

This was Mellie's way of checking her social standing.

"Mel, you know we don't go in on stupid stuff like that in my family. Olivia not that kind of girl either and that's why I love her!"

Mellie looked like she was going to pass out when Fitz said he loved Olivia.

"Well, I'm happy for you Fitz. I hope you'll bring Olivia around soon so we can get to know her." Then she walked back to her minions.

Abby nearly passed out laughing.

"Fitz, you just made my day! Did you see how she looked when you said you loved her! Now I have to make sure you and Olivia are seen together soon. I want to see her face when she sees Olivia with you!" I have a few ideas about getting you two together, but your going to have to rope your brother's into some of our schemes.

* * *

When Fitz got home that day he went straight to his room. He wasn't ready to give in just yet. While sitting at his desk doing his homework he heard his door open and a plop sound and knew it was Caleb.

"Caleb is there anything I can say to you to stop you from invading my privacy?"

"Nope!"

"Well it's good to know. So what do you want?"

"Just that I've never seen Mom and Dad so mad! Fitz, I've done a lot of stuff, and they have never been that mad or given me that long of a punishment. You must have really scared the crap out of them! So what happened just so I know what not to do."

"I skipped a class and went over to Olivia's because she was mad at me. We worked out why she was mad at me, then we fell asleep and I came home late. So I'm a prisoner in the house for two months. End of story."

Fitz turned around to find Caleb standing by his chair with his fist balled up. Before Fitz could say anything Caleb hit him the eye with all he had! Fitz looked up to ask him why he hit him, Caleb had turned around and left his room.

Fitz went to Caleb's room to find out why he slugged him. He found him in the bottom bunk bed face down in his pillow.

Fitz sat on the edge of his bed and turned Caleb over to see his tear-stained face.

"Hey buddy why are your crying and why did you punch me in the eye?"

"James says that if you sleep with a girl you have to marry her because she's going to have a baby. Fitz you took away my chance to ask her to marry me!" New tears burst out on his brother's cheek.

Fitz picked him up hugged him and rubbed his back until he stopped crying.

"Listen buddy, first you need to stop listening to James because he has no idea what he is talking about. Second, Olivia and I just took a nap. You know how you sleep with me when you have a bad dream sometime, well that's all we did. Caleb I didn't realize how serious you were about Olivia and I think we should talk man to man about her."

Fitz and Caleb sat on Caleb's bunk with their backs to the wall.

"Caleb, I think you should know that you and Liv had a lot of things not going in your favor. For one your age difference. Ten years are a heck of a gap. And lets not forget me! Look Caleb, I don't doubt your love for Liv, but I think you should concentrate on girls your own age before you step up to the big leagues. Have you even kissed a girl on the lips yet?"

"No! you do that!"

"Caleb, haven't you seen Mom and Dad kiss before?"

"Yeah, but their married and they don't count. All married people don't count when you kiss a girl."

"Let me guess something else James has come up with? Your friend James is a moron! From now on ask your brother's for advice and not James! Are we cool?"

"Yeah. Sorry about the eye. What are you going to tell Mom and Dad? I'll probably be on lock down too if you tell the truth."

"Don't worry about it buddy, I'll cover for you, because that's what big brother's do. Catch you later, I have to finish my homework."

As Fitz walked back to his room, he wanted to call Liv and tell her about what happened, but he had to wait until later that night. When he thought about it, he started to get mad all over again at his parents.

Dinner was always at six and everyone sat around the table and oddly that night it was really quiet. The boys had gotten together to support Fitz by not talking to their parents. They would speak as spoken to. Fitz didn't know about their little pack so he was even struck by how quiet it was. Tension was building up at the table.

"Fitz, what's wrong with your eye?" Gerry asked.

"Nothing, I wasn't paying attention and I pulled the door of my closet really hard and it hit me in the eye." He looked over at Caleb and winked.

"So boys anything interesting happen today?" Gerry asked.

He got a lot of head shaking and grumbled no's from around the table.

Gerry launched into a topic that came up at work when one by one the boys asked to be excused as they finished their meals.

"So we're in the right and we get the silent treatment from our children. If they think the can break us they have another thing coming," said Gerry.

Later that night Cecilia and Gerry could hear the boys laughing and talking in the attic TV room , when they went up to tell them it was time for bed for some of them, the room went quiet.

"Ok boys, enough of the silent treatment to me and your Mom. If you boys don't have enough respect for how your mother and I are handling Fitz, then you all can share in his punishment!"

All of sudden Michael stood up and said, "Dad, didn't you teach us that respect is a two-way street and it's earned not freely given. Does that not apply to you and Mom or are you exempt because your our parents? You can't have it both ways Dad. Even though Fitz didn't call you. He didn't lie to you either about his whereabouts, what he was doing, or that he cut school. He respected you then by telling you the truth. And another thing, the silent treatment was my idea for the rest of us. When there is no justice, there can be no peace. Fitz didn't know we were going to do this either, I organized this support for him."

Michael was going to make one heck of a lawyer Fitz thought.

Gerry had no words for Michael. On the one hand he was proud of Michael's argument, but on the other if they gave in on Fitz's punishment, they would have no authority in their household.

"Michael, you make a valid argument, but we are your parents and it is our job to teach you that your actions have consequences even when you do tell the truth. Fitz took responsibility for his actions by telling the truth and he understands the consequences of his actions."

"Dad, you are on a slippery slope for the rest of us. The only thing your teaching us, is to lie to you when something serious happens."

Fitz finally stepped in and said, "Michael, if I ever get into trouble with the law I want you as my lawyer, but Dad's right. We all know the rules about calling if your going to be late or if your going to someone else house, and skipping school is never a good excuse, except when it's Senior skip day! I'm going to take my punishment. I don't like it but I'll take it. Also, you know the silent treatment is killing Caleb, so let it go." His brother's nodded their heads and headed downstairs to get ready for bed.

"Thanks Fitz for stepping in." Gerry said.

"I didn't do it for you Dad, I did it for them."

As Gerry looked at Fitz as he left the room, he felt that something had broken between his son and him and he didn't know if he would get it back.

* * *

Later that night Fitz had a lot to tell Olivia. He told her about his encounter with Caleb and she felt so bad for him. She said it was partly her fault for encouraging him. Fitz assured her that he was in for a few more broken hearts in his life time, but the two months on restriction might lessen the blow for him.

He also told her about how he was going to see her. Fitz and Abby both agreed that seeing each other after school was out of the question. His parents had restricted his travel time between home and school. So they thought that they could meet on Saturday's. Abby worked at the church on Saturday with meals on wheels. He would help prep and deliver food with Abby. It takes about two hours to deliver the meals, so Olivia will meet them at the Bellevue mall, he'll hop out of the car and get into Olivia and they would have two hours of uninterrupted time together.

Olivia giggled! "It sounds so James Bond! I'm just getting excited about the sneaking around!"

"Livy you are such a bad girl!"

"I'll show you how much when I get you in the back seat of my car!"

"Liv, how many times have I told you not to talk to me like this! You are such a little minx! I can't wait to see you Saturday!"

"Alright already with the sexy talk! On another note how are you and your parents?"

Fitz told her about his brother's solidarity for him and Micheal's argument to their parents. He told Olivia that he felt different about his parents. He thought that maybe he had his parents on a pedestal and somehow this whole situation maybe tarnished how he felt about them. He had never questioned anything they had done as far as advice and punishment. He just felt like the punishment didn't fit the crime.

"Tommy, try to put yourself in their place. They were frantically looking for you and you come waltzing home telling them that you were at your girlfriends house sleeping. So they went bat shit crazy, but you haven't exactly sympathized with their feelings."

"Whose side are you on?"

"Yours! And I'm getting a picture of how much you can be a hot head and stubborn. I know how you love your parents and the way you talked about them in the beginning was very reverent. So now you see their human and can go overboard where their children are concerned."

"Livy, I hear what you're saying, but I think it's more than me coming home late. I really get the feeling that they want us to cool our jets. They said we were getting to serious and we needed a break. To be honest with you, that's what's really sitting in my craw. I don't care who they are, no one, I mean no one will keep me from you!"

"Tommy, I feel the same. I'm just sorry that I'm coming between you and your parents."

"Liv, my parents shot the first shell across our bow, it's our turn to return fire. I love you and I need you. Don't ever concern yourself with my relationship with my parents, we'll work it out eventually. Hey, it's getting late, I'll talk to you tomorrow same time, same bat station! Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams Tommy!"

* * *

Fitz thought he had endured the longest week of his life. He would get up go to school, come home go to his room, do his homework, hang out with his brother's eat dinner, then talk to Olivia before he went to bed.

He couldn't sleep the night before he was about to see Olivia. He was standing at Abby's car door by the time she came out that morning.

"Aren't we the eager beaver."

Fitz grinned from ear to ear knowing that in an hour he would see Olivia. He spent the next hour so cheery at the church that Abby told him to knock it off, it was to early in the morning for this kind of cheeriness. Abby got her car filled up with her deliveries and Fitz jumped in and away they went.

"They found Olivia in her car at the designated spot they had picked out and they both jumped out of their cars and ran into each other's arms. They kissed each other so passionately that Abby had to put a stop to it before mall police busted them.

"Listen love birds you have two hours to do what you gotta do, but please don't do it in to public a place."

They both looked at Abby and smiled.

"You two are gross by the way! Meet me back here in this same spot in two hours."

Fitz said he knew of a place in Bellevue that most kids went to make out in privacy. She let him drive so they could get there as fast as they could.

Fitz parked the car and they both jumped in the back seat. Fitz was too tall to be on top of Olivia, so he laid on his back and let the front seat forward so he could stretch his legs out some more. Olivia climbed on top of him and they just started kissing each other with so much passion and force. Olivia started to grind herself into Fitz's erection. They started to moan in each others mouth. It got so heated that Fitz grabbed Olivia butt and told her to stop.

"Olivia if you don't stop I'm going to come in my pants. I don't want to make a mess in them."

They both sat up in each corner of their seat and looked at each other like hungry animals. They had steamed up the windows.

"Liv, you have to help me with this!" He pointed at his erection.

"Start saying things that will creep me out!"

"Seeing you grandma naked!"

"Ew, that did it!"

They both laughed and seemed to calm themselves enough that Olivia sat between his legs and relaxed her back into his chest. It was raining outside and Olivia had brought a blanket which they spread over them and listened to the rain hit the roof for a while. Olivia took one of Fitz's hands and just played with it in silence.

"What are you thinking about Livy?"

"How much I want to be with you on my birthday."

Fitz felt a twinge of sadness and anger at the same time. Sadness because he and Abby hadn't come up with a plan yet, and anger at his parents.

"Abby and I are working on something that might work, but I won't get your hopes up. I do have your birthday present picked out."

"You don't have to buy me anything, I just want to be with you, that will be present enough for me."

Fitz felt his heart constrict from her statement. He promised himself if he had to break the rules and go see her, he would, but they would come up with a solution.


	7. Chapter 7

Winter break finally came around and Fitz had seen Olivia twice that month. Abby and Olivia thought they had come up with a way for Fitz to see Olivia on her birthday, but it would take a lot of moving parts to pull it off.

Olivia's Dad asked her if she wanted a big party and she said no, she just wanted to be at home with her close friends to celebrate. Rowan had a big surprise for Olivia. She was about to inherit the money her mother had left her. Olivia's Dad never talked about her Mom's side of the family. Her mother was raised by a grandmother because her parents were killed in a car crash. By the time Olivia was three that grandmother had passed away too. So she had no ties to that side of the family, but that was all about to change.

What Rowan didn't want was some self entitled spoiled brat on his hands, so he had kept the history of Olivia inheritance to himself. He made her realize the value of money before she inherited the forty million dollars.

Olivia was the last known descendant of Madame C J Walker the black cosmetics queen. Rowan had manged Olivia's portfolio and tried to craft it into as many of her interest. Like shares in Jimmy Choo after her purchase debacle. He started to get everything gathered up so he could present it to her the day before her birthday. This was personal stuff she needed to see on her own.

* * *

Xmas eve was upon them before they knew it and the plan was about to be implemented. So the Grant boys had always gone out to Xmas carol every year of their lives. So Abby convinced Fitz's parents that they should do something different this year and Xmas carol in Seattle instead of their Bellevue neighborhood. Fitz's parents thought that if all the boys were with Fitz that he wouldn't do anything crazy to see Olivia. If he did one of his brother's would spill the beans. His parents underestimated their son's loyalty to each other.

They took the family van and went over to Olivia's house. When they got there Olivia met them at the door and hugged and kiss every Grant boy, but her favorite Grant boy got a special kiss.

Caleb piped up and said, "if you two keep kissing like that your going to have a baby!"

Everyone roared with laughter.

Quinn, Harrison and Huck were there as well as her Dad. Olivia gave all the introductions to everyone and they all moved into the living room. Olivia took up residence by Fitz on the couch and slipped into their own bubble.

Rowan was watching them from across the room. He was assessing how far along these two were in their relationship. Rowan looked at how happy his daughter was. He had never seen her so happy, but not like when she was smaller, but like how her mother used to look at him. He didn't realize he'd been crying until Olivia caught his eye and asked him if he was alright. He excused himself and went upstairs.

Olivia followed him upstairs she was scared. She had never seen her father cry. She found him in his room sitting on the side of his bed.

"Dad, are you ok?"

"I'm sorry I scared you Olivia. The older you get, the more you look like your mother. When I saw you sitting next to Fitz and you were looking at him with such love in your eyes. You looked liked how your mother looked at me. I thought that if I could have one more chance to see her look at me like that, I would give anything in the world."

Olivia started to cry. She felt that she had lost something so precious, but she had no idea what it was.

Rowan put his hands on his daughter's cheeks and kissed them.

"I have something for you. It's from your Mom."

He pulled out the portfolio and gave it to her. Olivia opened it and she read for little while and when she realized what it was she let out a gasp.

"Dad! Forty Million Dollars? Who the heck was Mom?"

Rowan smiled and told her about her lineage and where the money came from, and how he had managed everything for her, but tomorrow she would inherit it all. He told her not to let it overwhelm her and they would go over her investments in-depth later, but she should have fun tonight with her friends.

"Now, tell me about Fitz."

"I love him Dad, he's it for me. I know you might think we're too young to feel this way, but he is the love of my life Dad. I don't see my life without him in it."

"Olivia, I raised you to focus on so many things in your life, but the one think I couldn't prepare you for was falling in love. I wouldn't have tried anyway. I wanted it to be as magical, life changing, and mystical as it could be. I know how it can all be taken away in an instance. I know that Fitz is in trouble with his parents now. Don't worry how I found out, but I see a man who will do anything to be with you at any cost. That's all I could ask for you. Olivia always follow your heart! It will lead you on a great journey of life. Just promise that you will never compromise who you are. It's what makes you who you are and who Fitz loves."

Olivia was crying her eyes out listening to her father. He had never shown such emotion and talked about being in love. She hugged her Dad and wailed into to his shoulder. Rowan held her until she calmed back down. He told her to go wash her face and go back down to her friends and have a good time. He was done for the night and she didn't need her old man around cramping her style.

"Dad, I know I don't say it much, but thank you for everything you've taught me and the way that you've allowed me to stretch my wings and grow. I might look like Mom, but inside I'm you."

She went to her bathroom to wash her face and when she came out, Fitz was standing in her room.

He went over to her to see if she was ok? He could see her eyes were a little red from crying. He pulled her over to her bed and he put his arm around her and asked what was wrong.

New tears pricked her eyes as she told him everything that happened with her father. Fitz sat with his mouth hanging open.

"Well I guess my present isn't going to compare to what your Dad gave you, but you should know that he came downstairs and said that you needed me."

Olivia put her head into Fitz neck and began to sob again. He held her and rubbed her back until she stopped crying.

"You turn eighteen and you turn into a blubbering mess!"

Fitz smiled and said, "Your my blubbering mess and don't you forget it."

"Quit your stalling fish stick where is my present!"

Fitz chuckled, kissed her lips and walked over to her dresser by the door. It was a small Tiffany's blue box with a bow on top.

She looked up at Fitz with a grin on her face and she opened it. Inside was a slim silver band with her birth stone just as small as the band. It was delicate, sophisticated and she loved it.

"Livy, this is a promise ring. That I will one day soon replace it with an engagement ring. You are my life now. We have one more month left on our banishment, but I wanted to let you know that I'm working on something special for us at Whistler. I have to speak to my Grandpa Grant, but be ready to come up with Abby. Now kiss me ball and chain!"

He placed the ring on her left ring finger and told her she should get used to having a ring on that finger. He kissed it after he put it on and he mouthed mine.

Olivia kissed him with such a force of passion that Fitz forgot where he was. When they came up for air they both had a dazed look on their face.

Fitz told her to come back down to the party they were going to have to go home soon.

Olivia had the best birthday of her entire life. She showed her ring off to everyone, well really the girls.

Fitz wrangled up all his brother's and told them they had to go before Mom and Dad got suspicious.

When they got back in the car they all looked at Caleb and told him to keep his mouth shut about this trip.

* * *

Well that promise to keep his mouth shut was like a ticking time bomb for Caleb's. His friend James was over at the house and Fitz's mom overheard their conversation about how they went on a to secret mission to Olivia's house Xmas eve. It was the day before they were due to go to Whistler.

Cecilia went to her bedroom to talk to her husband about what she overheard.

"Gerry this is going to far. Not only did he disobey us, he roped his brother's in with him to deceive us. He is turning into someone we don't know anymore."

Gerry thought for a minute before he said anything. "Cil, we can either punish him or say nothing. Fitzgerald has found something more important than fear of punishment from us, or roping his brother's into helping him get away with it. Our son is deeply in love with this girl and I really believe if we push him any further we will lose him."

"I don't like this Gerry! He is teaching his brother's that rules don't matter when they want what they want."

"No Cil, he's teaching them that love is worth fighting your parents over. We've lost the battle Cil. This is one battle we're not going to pick. Fitz has basketball season coming up and he will finish out his last month of punishment. We'll just play along. We'll also welcome Olivia back in our home as well. She's not the cause of his attitude we are. Cil it's time to let Fitz go."

Tears welled in Cecilia's eyes, because her first-born had grown up in front of her eyes, and she had not been willing to let him transition into the man he was trying to be.

* * *

All the Grant's made it to Whistler. Gerry had one brother Teddy and he had three boys. Not one girl in the Grant clan. Grandpa Grant and Grandma Grant were there too. Grandpa Grant and Fitz were like two peas in a pod. His father said they both had the same fiery personality, grit and determination to succeed.

The first chance he got Fitz went up to his Grandpa and asked him if he could speak to him in private.

"How about now Little F." Fitz's nickname from his Grandpa and Fitz called him Big F.

Fitz sat down in a small drawing-room off the living room of the main cabin on the compound. Fitz took a formal tone with his Grandfather because he wanted to discuss business with him.

"Grandfather I want to discuss some business with you."

"Grandfather? It must be something really serious if your call me that. Spit it out Fitzgerald."

"Everyone at school are deciding what they want to be or do when they get out of college, and I've been thinking about the same thing, and I've come to the conclusion that I want to run Grant Oil. Grandfather you know I'm a wildcatter at heart and my summers at you and Grandma's house are my best memories growing up. So what do you think Grandfather?"

Fitzgerald Grant Sr., was not an emotional man, but he started to tear up when his oldest grandson told him he wanted to continue his life's work. Both son's had opted for different careers and Big F thought he would be the last Grant to head the company.

"Fitzgerald thinking about your future is the only reason you came to this decision?"

Fitz smiled because that was his Grandfather's greatest gift, reading people. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he answered him.

"Not entirely Grandfather. I've met a girl and I'm actually thinking about marrying her and providing a life for the both of us. She factors in heavily into my approaching you now. I intend to go to Harvard as planned and I will finish, but I want to start to get my feet wet with the company."

"I see you've thought this out very well. You're in luck we have a satellite office in Boston that we do research in conjunction with MIT on drilling techniques. You can start there, but you will start at the bottom and no one will know who you are. Are we agreed? Or is there anything else you would like to negotiate?"

"Yes, during the summer I reserve the right that Olivia gets to come with me when she wants to. I also get to use the corporate jet once a year for my vacation."

"Done, but I ask one additional requirement before you take the reins of Grant Oil, is that you complete your MBA. If you agree I'll have my lawyers draw up contracts. You will inherit a large sum of shares of Grant Oil on your upcoming birthday. Upon my retirement and you stepping into my shoes, I will give you all my shares which are still the controlling shares of Grant Oil. Now tell me about this Olivia."

Fitz smiled and told his grandfather everything he could think of about Olivia, and he said he wanted to meet her over this week they were there, but he was grounded because of what happened.

"Grandpa I want to bring her up here for three days, but I need your help to sneak her up here. If you don't feel comfortable helping me out I understand."

"Nonsense Fitz she is going to be part of your life and I want to see the girl who has lit a fire under my grandson. What do you need me to do?"

"Well Dad took my credit cards so I need yours. I want to put her up at the Main lodge at the resort down the road. Can you make the arrangements? I also need you to be able to get me out of here for at least the three days she's here."

"I've got an idea right now! Just back me up and smile a lot!"

Fitz's Grandfather walked out the room and shouted for everyone to come down to the main living room, he had an announcement!

"I thought I would be the last Grant to run Grant Oil, but I am pleased to announce that my oldest grandson has asked to take the reins of Grant Oil, and I've accepted his offer to join the company. He will start at the offices in Boston when he goes off to school, and he has agreed to pursue his MBA as well as a condition of taking over the company."

Everyone was shocked into silence. You could hear a pin drop. Then his father stands up and goes over and shakes his son's hand and wishes him good luck. Everyone starts to do the same. His grandmother gives him a bear hug and thanked him for easing her husband's concerns for the company's future.

Fitz saw his mother with tears in her eyes and she went outside instead of wishing him good luck. Not the reaction he was expecting. Grandpa Grant tells everyone that he is calling his lawyer's in Houston to have them come out so he can construct Fitz's contract. It might take a couple of days for them to get through everything, so they will stay down the road at the resort. Grandpa doesn't want business to invade the compound, rule one.

Caleb goes up to his Grandpa and asked him what about him? Grandpa assures Caleb that when the time was right Fitz would bring him in the company too. Deal? He shook his grandpa's hand and said deal!

Grandpa gave Fitz a wink and went to the bar to celebrate. Fitz went to find his mother.

She was outside in the cold on the deck. "Mom are you alright?"

"I'm fine!"

"No you're not, your crying."

She looked off into the distance and said, "you were right."

"About?"

"When you said that I didn't see you as a man, but a little boy like Caleb. Well tonight for the first time I saw you as a man. Your own man."

"Does this mean I'm off restriction?"

"Don't push your luck, you still have a month to go buddy." She smiled.

"I was trying my new-found negotiating skill out."

Cecilia reach over and hugged her son and kissed his cheek. "You were born to do this, never let anyone tell you different. Love you and good luck."


	8. Chapter 8

Fitz was in the suite that his Grandfather had rented for him and Olivia. He was pacing around like a maniac.

"Little F, sit down you're going to wear yourself out before she even gets here."

"Grandpa should I go down and meet her or should I stay here and wait. Does it look bad that I'm not downstairs?"

Big F thought his grandson had it bad! The only time he'd seen a man this nervous was him the night he asked his wife to marry him.

"Fitzgerald the press has gotten wind that I'm in the hotel, if you go downstairs your bound to get your picture taken. Your going to have to get used to being in the spot light when we announce that your going to start stepping up in the company. We won't make you the face of the company until you graduate undergrad, that way you can be anonymous for a while longer."

Fitz was starting to get a real sense of how his decision was going to start to impact his and Liv's lives. When suddenly he heard a knock at the door. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He went to the door and opened it to see Abby.

"Nice to see you Abby, but where is Olivia?"

"Sorry Fitz, but her Dad wouldn't let her come!"

"What, she said she was coming!"

The look of disappointment on his face was priceless, when Olivia jumped from behind the door and said, "buck up fish sticks! Nothing was going to keep me from you!"

She jumped into his arms as he swung her around telling her that was a really a bad joke! She had her legs wrapped around him as he stopped and gave her the biggest kiss he could.

"You remember how I told you two about being gross, but there is someone else here too!"

Olivia and Fitz blushed a new shade of red as he let her down and introduced her to Fitzgerald Grant Sr.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Grant! It's very nice to meet you, and thank you for arranging for Abby and I to come up here."

Big F saw what the fuss was about. She was pretty and poised. Any other teenage girl might not have recovered so quickly to address him.

"Well little F, she is quite the little philly!"

She turned to Fitz and grinned and raised an eyebrow as she mouthed little F.

"Listen kids, I know you have a lot to talk about, but I'm going to my room. Grandma will be joining me in a couple of hours, she knows everything that's going on here. I might keep things from your parents Fitz, but Candy is my best friend in life and I tell her everything. Not to mention, we never sleep apart if possible. Little F, can you walk me out to the hall?"

"Sure Grandpa. I'll be right back ladies."

"Fitzgerald, I'm not to old to understand that you intend to sleep with that young woman. I want to impart some wisdom to you. I'm assuming this will be the first time with each other. I'm sure your parents have talked to you about birth control, but I want to impart some advice about the heart. Take it slow and let her lead you. Don't fall asleep after you've made love to her. Talk to her and make sure she's ok. Your job is to protect her at all time, not just physically, but emotionally. That's what we do Fitzgerald. You've told me she's your best friend, never let that get away from you, and full disclosure at all times even if it hurts. You can get through anything if you are always truthful with each other. Now get back in there."

Fitz gave his Grandpa a hug and pat on the back then he left.

"Well ladies what are you up for?"

"I'm up for a well-timed nap," Abby said. "Just let me have my room key and I'm off, and don't pretend that's what you were really hoping for. You kids have fun, I'm not the third wheel type. I'll see you in three days Liv."

Olivia reached over and hugged Abby and told her she would be in debt to her for the rest of her life. She told them she would collect one day.

After Abby left, Fitz walked over to Olivia.

"Let me finish giving you the kiss I really wanted to give you."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her so slow and erotic that Olivia felt her legs get a little weak. He picked her up and took her to the couch and sat her down on his lap.

"Olivia we have three days, we don't have to do anything now, we can go for a walk or we can take a sleigh ride around the resort."

"Tommy, I've wait long enough. We've waited long enough. Take me to the bedroom and make love to me."

Fitz got up and grabbed her hand and guided her toward the bedroom. It was two in the afternoon and sunny. There was a sunny haze coming through the sheer curtains that made the room dance with light. Fitz stood in front of her and kissed her again. They started to deepen it so much that they hadn't realized they had started to take their clothes off. When Olivia felt the cool on her body she stepped back and saw Fitz's naked body and she shivered. Fitz saw how the dancing light on Olivia's body looked and he thought she looked like a fairy. Before he laid her down on the bed, he went over to the other side of the bed to pulled out a condom.

Olivia put her hand on the hand that had the condom and said that she'd been on the pill for over a month and they didn't need them. He told her that they were lubricated and it would help with her first time. She smiled that he had thought more of her than getting her pregnant.

He pulled back the covers and he climbed in first and lifted his hand for her to lay down next to him. She slid in and laid her head on a pillow as Fitz hovered over her from the side.

"We don't have to do this." He could feel her shaking a little.

"How about we lay here a bit like we were on the beach on our first date?"

He laid down on his back and pulled Olivia over so she was in the crook of his shoulder. She put her arm over his chest and put one of her legs over one of his. He made small circles on her back to calm her.

"Tell me what your thinking?"

"Don't freak out on me, but I was thinking that your penis is enormous and it's really going to hurt when you put it in."

Fitz roared with laughter.

"I don't know if I should take that as a complement or just funny as hell! Livy, it will never be boring with you!"

"I'm glad my distress is something that makes you laugh," as she and pinched his side.

"I'm sorry! Just so you know I did a little research to help with making your first time less painful."

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"I found out that foreplay will help when I break your hymen. There might not even be blood if your stimulated sufficiently."

"I read the same thing too! Great minds think alike!"

"Well, get to work!"

Fitz smiled and turned over and positioned himself between her legs and started by kissing her at a slow and torturous pace. He moved to the side of her neck sucking and making small bites down to her collar-bone. When he got there he bit her hard and then slid his tongue over the bite to sooth it. He kissed down the center of her chest to her left nipple. He sucked and bit at such a slow pace that Olivia started to feel something like shocks in her uterus. She pulled his hair hard as he looked up into her eyes he continued to suck her breast. Olivia thought it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. He let go of her breast, quickly moved up and bit her bottom lip as he move over to her right breast and started all over again. Olivia couldn't take it, she was on sensory overload and she could feel her legs start to stiffen and before she knew it, she had her first orgasm. She had screamed something unintelligible loud that Fitz stopped and looked down at her. When she came back to her senses, she saw Fitz with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not sure but I think I just had my first orgasm. Grant you are very talented with your mouth!"

"Livy, I think your stimulated enough. I'm going to enter you now. I'm going to go slow so you can get use to me inside you. Tell me if it's too much and I'll stop."

Olivia reached up and ran her hand through his hair and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I love you!"

"I love you too Livy!"

He reached over and rolled on the condom and then told her to look in his eyes. He place his tip to her entrance and pushed in a third of the way, Olivia winced. She opened her eyes to see his and she nodded for him to continue. They continued this way until he was fully inside her. He didn't know if he would be able to move, she was so tight around his penis he thought he was going to come right away.

"Olivia, I need to move." In a low husky voice. She nodded again and he slowly started to pump himself in and out of her. He dropped his head to her neck to try to control the sensation, when he raised back up to see Olivia she was crying. He stopped immediately. He tried to pull out of her but she held him in place.

He wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Am I hurting you Liv?"

"No, it's something else, don't stop I'll tell you later."

He picked up the pace a bit, and he could feel her walls start to grab his penis harder and he started to pound her a little harder until he came. He let his full body weight fall on Olivia's tiny frame. When the love-making haze started to lift he tried to pull out of Olivia, but she locked her arms around his shoulders for a few minutes. She kissed him tenderly and let him go.

"Liv why were you crying?" There was real concern on his face.

She pushed him on his back and climbed on top of him and snuggle under his chin. She reached up and played with his hair and sighed loudly before she spoke. He wrapped both his arms around her.

"I didn't expect to feel the emotion that I felt when you were in me. I thought it was supposed to be about the physical, when you were looking in my eyes, it was like you were pouring out everything into me and I was doing the same. Like we had merged into one person. I was completely overwhelmed by the feeling."

Fitz could feel the tears on his chest.

"Don't cry Livy! I"ll tell you something, and if you ever tell anyone I totally will deny it. When I looked in your eyes, I saw it all. I saw us married, our children, us getting old together. I saw my entire life in your eyes and I want it more now than ever!"

He picked up her left ring finger and kissed the ring he had given her. She turned her head deeper into Fitz's neck and started to cry harder.

"Livy I didn't tell you that to make you cry harder!"

"You are such an insensitive jerk! I'm crying because you are a sensitive jerk!"

"Livy that make no sense!" As he tickled her until she stopped crying.

They both settled back into a content silence.

"Liv, research also recommends that you might want to take a warm bath after sex."

"That sounds great! Only if you join me."

He kissed her head and said, "you don't have to ask me twice."

They both jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom and started the water. Olivia put in bubbles and watch Fitz smirk at what she did.

"What?"

"I'm going to smell like a girl!"

"Your going to smell like your girl!" As she stuck out her tongue at him.

He went over and grabbed her back into his arms and said, " you better believe it."

They got in the tub Olivia sat between Fitz's long legs. She sunk down into the tub until the water was up to her chin. Fitz had his arms wrapped around her shoulders under the water. She stroked his forearms as she sat there. She closed her eyes and just soaked up the warmth.

After a while Fitz asked how she was feeling?

"Fine. Can I ask me a question?"

"Sure!"

"Were you satisfied? I know you've had sex with other girls who might have more experience than me."

He turned her face to the side so she could see his face.

"I will never be satisfied by you Livy. Even if I got to have you everyday five times a day, I will never have enough of you Olivia Caroline Pope."

"Well that answered my other question!"

"Which is?"

"Was it true that guys think about sex all the time?"

"No, we think about food and sports too! We're a diverse group!" As he winked.

"You are a such a corn dog! A cute corn dog, but a corn dog."

They stayed in the tub until the water started to get cold. They go out and put on the hotel robes, ordered room service. They had some of the best burgers ever. Fitz started a fire and they gathered up a lot of pillows and laid in front of the fire under a blanket naked. They talked for hours. She told him about her inheritance in-depth and he told her about the business arrangement he had with his grandfather, and how he would start working when they got to school. He told her how theirs lives may become very public once the announcement was made. After a while Liv was getting tired. She got up and put her hand out for him to come to bed. They got in bed, with Olivia's back to Fitz's front and they fell into the most sound sleep they both had in a while.

Olivia eyes shot open. For a moment she forgot where she was until she turned over in Fitz's arms. A full moon was coming through the sheer curtains now. She watched him sleep and how beautiful he really looked. She took her index finger and lightly traced his features. His eye brows, his nose, his strong chin, and his sexy lips. She looked over at the clock on his side of the bed. It was three in the morning. She wasn't sleepy and she was becoming aroused again by his naked body. She slowly pulled the covers off his body to get a good look while he was asleep. She thought her man was really fine.

"Did you get an eye full Livy? Busted!"

She jumped on top of him and pinned his hands down.

"I can look at my man anytime I like." She leaned down and kiss him gently on the lips. She sat back up and looked in his eyes.

He just laid there for a minute taking her in.

"Is that so, well there are consequences for taking a naked peek at your man." He pushed his hips up slightly for her to feel his arousal. He took his hands back from Olivia rolled her back over and got on top of her.

"Can we make love again or are you still sore," he whispered.

She said she was ready, and away they went.

* * *

When Olivia opened her eyes she found two beautiful blue ones looking back into hers. She started to grin and he mirrored her.

"Were you watching me sleep?"

"Yes, like you I can look at my woman. How about some breakfast?"

"And after breakfast?"

"Option one, we can go for a very long hike. Option two, we can go snowboarding. Option three, a sleigh ride."

"Lets go snowboarding now and take the sleigh ride tonight."

"Sounds like a plan! Lets go kick butt on a black diamond route, if you think you can handle a black diamond?"

"Are you throwing down the gauntlet fish sticks?"

"No, I'm just inquiring if your skills would allow you to go down a black diamond route."

"You are so going to eat my snow! Go order and I'll jump in the shower first!"

He watched her naked body scurry into the bathroom. He rolled over and called room service.

They had a wonderful time on the slopes and Fitz was very impressed with her snowboarding skills. They spent the entire afternoon on the slopes only stopping for a quick-lunch. They went back to the lodge to shower and get ready for their night sleigh ride. It was such a magical experience for them. The moon reflecting off the snow and the only sound of the horse's bell as it trotted through the trails around the lodge. They were snuggled in a heavy blanket and hot coco to keep them warm. When they got back to their room they were exhausted from the long day. Olivia put on one of Fitz's t-shirts and left her panties on. Fitz just slept in his boxer briefs. They were both asleep before their heads hit the pillow.

The next morning they decided to kick the hike to the curb and just lounge around their last day together. They made love as soon as they woke up and took a shower together. They just threw on their jeans t-shirts ate breakfast and went out to the couch and camped out on it. Fitz became Olivia's favorite thing to lounge on. They watched movies the entire afternoon napped in front of the fire, and talked. A bit of sadness started to creep into them. It was their last day together and with every hour they knew their time together was coming to and end.

"How are we going to go back to our old life after this?" Fitz said.

"Don't start talking like that or I'm going to cry. We will have to go another month of not seeing each other but on Saturdays."

"My basketball season starts in two weeks. Can you come to my first game?"

"Oh! You in shorts running up and down a floor getting sweaty! I will be there to beat all the bitches back!" They both fell back laughing.

They spent the rest of the night in bed taking their time exploring each others bodies, trying to slow time down.

They whispered everything into each other's ears afraid that what they were saying might escape into the ether. They wouldn't go to sleep . They turned toward the window and watch the sky turn from dark, daybreak, to morning.

Olivia finally turned over and said she had to get ready. He put his forehead on hers and breathed in her breath and he held on until he had to let her go. She reached over for her phone, laid back into Fitz's arms and took a picture of them in bed.

"To get me through until you come back to me."

She hugged him, kissed his chest and got out of bed. Fitz stayed in bed and turned over and took a deep breath of her scent on her pillow. She came out and found Fitz in the living room with breakfast and Abby waiting for her. They ate together fairly quite. Even Abby could feel the sadness in the air. When they finished Abby told Olivia she would wait for her in the car. She hugged Fitz goodbye.

"I'll call you tonight at our regular time." He held her face in his hands as he seemed to be memorizing every inch of her face. He had the most peaceful smile on his face.

"You are my home now Livy." He bent down and kissed her slow and long.

She pulled away and left.


	9. Chapter 9

The Grant clan made it back home after new years and shifted back into their normal routine. Fitz seemed different when they came back. He didn't have time to hang around his brother's much. Between basketball practice, homework and Grant Oil business, the only thing he really indulged in was calling Olivia at night. She was the only one who was sharing in all that was going on with him and what he was feeling. His parents noticed the change more. They felt like a stranger had come back from skiing. He wasn't disrespectful but he seemed driven more than before. He was allowed to use his Dad's office when his Grandfather called to talk business.

Huck came into Olivia room and told her she need to see something. He showed her Mellie Rosemont's Facebook page. It said she was in a relationship with Fitz.

"I told you Liv, I wasn't going to let him hurt you!"

"Whoa! Pump your brakes Huck. I know about Mellie. Fitz and Abby told me about her. She's delusional."

She told Huck the back story. She said that she and Abby were preparing something special for Fitz's first game. Ms. Millicent Rosemont would not be bothering Fitz anymore.

Huck told her he would be going to the game too, just to be on the safe side and if he needed to pound Fitz. She told him to calm down big brother.

Fitz called later that night to get the run down on her day and his. She told him what Huck found on Mellie's Facebook page.

"Huck was going to pummel you when he saw what Mellie had on her page."

"Your trying to be funny, but I think Huck would have done it without a second thought! I'm glad I have you to protect me!" He said laughing.

"Huck aside, what is up with Mellie? Tommy you have your first official psycho. Did you put your talented mouth on her?"

"Livy, the only person I want to use my talented mouth on is you. Speaking of that, how do you want to celebrate our liberation from punishment. I'm thinking a date, but a special date that makes sure we end up naked at some point. It's getting harder and harder, forget the pun, to keep the blood rushing to the wrong head. If I didn't have basketball to take care some of my frustrations, I don't know what I would do!"

"Fitz, you think it's easier for me. I keep daydreaming in class. I haven't heard a single thing my teachers have said the past two weeks. If it hadn't been for Quinn and Harrison, I would be in trouble now. Me talking to you every night is keeping me from coming to your house, kicking in the door and having you in your bed, trouble be damned! Fitz you have lit a flame that only you can put out!"

"Damn it Olivia, you just made my cock hard talking about taking me in my bed. I better get you off the phone so I can take a cold shower, which seems to happen every night now after I talk to you. Woman, I might not be able to control myself when I see you. We have a lot of make up sex to do when I see you!"

"Fitz we haven't had a fight. Why do we need to have make up sex?"

"We're having making up sex for all the times we haven't had sex!"

"And how are we going to accomplish that when you have a two month basketball season and you have practice everyday after school as well as a game on Friday?"

"We have long Saturday's to get up to all kinds of sexual behavior."

"Damn it man, you make every plan for us sound so sexy. I can't wait to be naked with you again. And take a look at my man!"

"Lets stop this right here! Goodnight Livy, love and need you."

"Goodnight magic lips! Love you too!"

* * *

Fitz's first game came in the middle of January. Olivia went over to Abby's house with Huck to ride over to the game with her.

"So what's the plan with the hag that is after Fitz?"

"She will be sitting behind the guys basketball team, sitting like the queen bee! So I clued Fitz in, so don't get to flustered when Fitz's is overly affectionate at the game. I need you to respond in kind. If she makes it to the end of the game, you will go out on the floor and fling yourself into Fitz's arms for the victory or comfort him in defeat, which ever gets the most PDA! Huck you are going across to the visiting team and you are going to tape the encounter so I can enjoy it every time I want to pull her hair out. Here's my camera."

"Remind me never to cross you!"

"That bitch has it coming to her! She has made my life miserable. If I hadn't been friends with Fitz she could have made it even worst."

"I like your plan Abby, but isn't Fitz parents going to be there? How's this going to look with him still on restriction!"

"I've already taken care of that. I went over to Fitz's house and told his Mom that I was inviting you to the game. She gave me a sour puss look, but still said she was ok with it. You've got some work to do when you start seeing Fitz again."

"I know! I don't want there to be any more tension between Fitz and his parents. I know how precious parents are and I don't want them to miss a chance to be in our lives."

"Enough about two weeks from now. Lets go get that snooty bitch!"

The gym was packed and Olivia could see Huck taking up his spot across the floor. Olivia focused on finding Fitz out on the floor. Fitz was standing at mid court when he caught Abby's fiery hair and he knew that Olivia would be right by her. They both caught each other eye and Fitz dropped his basketball and sprinted over to the end of the bench, picked Olivia up and spun her around. They both started to laugh out loud when Fitz put her down and laid a big kiss on her. The hooting and hollering behind them made them break apart. Fitz gave her a bear hug.

He whispered in her ear and said, "is this a big enough display of affection for you!"

She walked around the bench with her hand in his as he walked backwards.

"Sit behind me, so I can see you." He said it a little louder than he would have, but he was sticking to the plan. He leaned over the bench and kiss her quick on the lips when he heard his coach tell him to get back with the team Romeo.

He slowly backed his way over to his teammates. They all were giving him a hard time for the kiss he laid on Olivia.

Olivia sat two rows down from the mean girls. She didn't hear what was being said because she was so focused on Fitz on the floor. She loved the way his body moved as he was taking warm up shots and every time he would take a shot he would wink at her. After a few winks she blew him a kiss. Abby poked her in the side after she blew him the kiss.

"Do you hear what those bitches are saying about you?"

"No, I've been to wrapped up with Fitz. What gives?"

"They are making racial comments about you! I'm going up there and pull some hair out!"

"Listen Abby you can be morally outraged, or you could get even." As Olivia winked at her. "Watch and learn."

She jumped down from her bleacher seat. She walked under the goal where Fitz was standing. She wrapped her arm around his waist as he leaned down to hear what she was saying.

"Listen sweet cheeks, walk me over to the bathroom like someone might snatch me up and eat me."

"You are so evil!"

"They seemed to have stepped up their game for us, so since I already have them on the floor I thought I'd step on their necks!"

He put his arm around her and went behind the benches with her to the bathrooms.

When they came back she left him in the same spot she picked him up from. His coach was getting mad until his team-mate pulled him aside and said that he didn't get to see her that much. The coach called his team over to get the game stared. He looked in Fitz's face and asked him if he could get his head in the game with his girlfriend here. He told him he would win the game for him because she was there. The coach looked him in the eyes and really believed he believed it and that was enough for him.

When Olivia got back to her seat she looked up at Mellie and smiled so sweetly and sat down.

"Abby, you kill haters with kindness!" Then winked at Abby.

Abby laughed so loud that everyone around them stopped to see what was so funny.

The game was close and it came down to a last second shot that Fitz took and won the game for his team. His coach said if his girlfriend being there got him to play like that then she should be at every game. Fitz fought his way over to Olivia picked her up under her thighs and spun her around. He set her back on the ground and kissed her soundly.

"Aren't you going to say I'm sweaty and gross?"

"I think we got ourselves a little sweaty a few weeks ago."

"Liv! Don't start! I have to shower with a bunch of guys and I don't need my guy standing at attention!"

Before Olivia could say anything else she felt a pat on her hip. She looked down to see Caleb.

She bent down and gave Caleb a hug and kiss on his cheek. She turned around to see the rest of the Grant clan. The rest of the boys got the same hug and kiss. She shook Gerry's hand and got a warm smile. From his mother he got a hand shake and a forced smile. She could feel the ice coming off his mother. Abby was right. She had some work to do.

"Great game son!" Gerry said

"Thanks Dad! Will you guys talk to Olivia while I go catch a shower?"

Abby joined their little group and Olivia noticed that Mellie and her minions were still in the stands watching her. Huck came over and she introduced him to Fitz's parents, and pretended that the boys didn't know him so she introduced him again. Caleb nearly spilled the beans in front of his parents, but Gray threw his had over his mouth quick.

Fitz came out fairly quick.

"Did you actually shower? Or did you do the dirty boy swipe?" Abby asked.

"Abby! A gentleman never reveals his hygiene regiment."

"Dirty boy swipe! Ewww!"

Everyone broke into laughter.

Just as everyone was calming back down, Mellie and a few of her friends walked over.

"Hi Fitz! That was a really great game."

"Hi Mellie."

Fitz good manners took over and he made all the introductions.

"Well Olivia, we've heard so much about you. It's finally good to put a face with a name."

" Are you in honor society, young Republicans, or four H with Fitz?"

"No, Fitz and I have known each other since junior high school and our families move in the same sort of circles."

Abby was about to give it to her with both barrels when Cecilia touched Abby to let her handle it.

"How are you parents Millicent? We haven't seen either at the club in a while."

"Both Mommy and Daddy have been out of the country for the last three months. Grand mama is staying with me until they return. What I really came down was to ask Fitz if he was coming out with the gang to get something to eat?"

"Sorry Mellie, I'm on restriction now. Besides I was going to ask Mom and Dad if Olivia, Abby, and Huck could come over to our house for family game night?"

Caleb and the boys piped up and asked could their parents let them come over.

"Eight kids in the house sounds about right! I told your mother we should have had more. How's pizza sound?"

"Dad, don't let anyone tell you you're not cool ever," said Caleb.

"Later Mellie," Fitz said as he walked away with Olivia in his arms.

Mellie looked like she could pull Olivia's hair out one strand at a time.

Abby turned around and said, "have a good night Mellie and go kick rocks!"

* * *

Everyone piled into the downstairs TV room and played a rousing game of pictionary and stuffed themselves with pizza and soda. Fitz's Mom went in the kitchen and whipped up a batch of lemon bars for desert. After dinner and pictionary they wanted to watch a movie. They decided on a scary movie. What Fitz didn't know was that Olivia totally got freaked out by scary movies, she hated them. She sat behind Fitz on the couch and used his hood on the back of his hoodie and would press it to her face every time scary music would start-up. Fitz cracked up the entire movie because of Olivia. He found her Achilles heel.

The movie ended late and they were leaving. Fitz's Dad didn't like that Olivia would be driving back home so late so he suggested that Olivia stay at Abby's and Huck stay with them. Olivia called her Dad to let him know she was staying with Abby and was glad that Fitz's Dad suggested it. He would see her the next morning.

Huck took an air mattress on Fitz's floor. He could have stayed in the guest room on the third floor, but Fitz wanted to get to know Huck a little better. He had been an important person in Olivia's life and he wanted to get to know her better.

"So if you wanted me up here to pump me about Liv, it's not going to happen."

"How long have you been in love with her?"

Huck sat up quick! "How do you know?"

"You look at her like I do."

"She can never know!"

"She won't hear it from me. I just wanted to let you know that Olivia relies on you a lot, and if she trust you with her life then I count on you being there when I'm not."

"Olivia believed in me when my family didn't want me. She saw something good in me. Her and her Dad made me believe I could dream and have a future. If you ever hurt her, I'll kill you. She loves you and I think you're a good guy. Don't prove me wrong."


	10. Chapter 10

Life got back to normal for Fitz and Olivia once he got off punishment. His time was still restricted through the week with basketball, homework, and Grant Oil business. Olivia would come over three times a week for dinner and they would do homework together. They would do homework in Fitz's room on his bed. They left the door open so his parents were reassured that they were only doing homework. Olivia started reading poetry to Fitz before she left, but he would fall asleep every time.

They spent there weekend's together too. Fitz would usually be at Olivia's house all day Saturday where they continued their sexual relationship. Olivia's dad had started a new project with his company and most weekends he was in Portland. He would leave on Friday night come back Sunday. Fitz would come over early Saturday and Huck would take off for the day, so they had the house to themselves. Olivia sex drive started to match Fitz's, she had begun to be a little more aggressive in bed. Fitz loved when she thought she was dictating their pace and he would over power her and become very dominate. She would never admit it, but she loved it when he went cave man.

The week before Fitz's birthday they were laying in bed after their usual marathon sex sessions naked.

"I have something to ask you and you have to listen first, then give it a great deal of thought before you answer."

"This sounds serious! Lay it on me."

"Olivia you know my eighteen birthday is coming up. So I only want to hear yes from you when I ask you for my birthday gift!

"Tommy, you know I would get you anything you wanted for your birthday! I'm a woman of means now!" As she winked.

"Good with that being said, I want you!

Olivia looked dumbstruck by his statement, but she was going to comply with his previous request and let him finish."

Fitz climbed out of bed and magically produced another Tiffany's box. He came back on Olivia's side of the bed and bent down on one knee.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope would you do me the honor of marring me on my birthday? We might be eighteen but we are not the average teenager. People will say we're doomed for failure, but I going to take a page out of what your father said, and tell you whether it's now or four years from now my heart will want the same thing. You are my home, my everything, all I do now is with you in mind. We are no longer an I or me, we've become a we and us. Life can turn on a dime and I don't want to lose one second from you being in my life. So as I promised to you on your birthday, I make another promise to be your husband, father to our children, and support you in all endeavors.

Olivia was baling her eyes out after he finished. She told him to get back in bed and hold her until she could answer him. He put the ring on her nightstand and got back in bed and pulled her close. He put his head on her forehead and whispered, "say yes". When he started to kiss her eyes he whispered, "say yes." Her lips, "say yes." Every time he kissed her he whispered say yes. When his cock enter her he asked her to say yes. With each slow torturous stokes he gave her he asked her to say yes. When he could feel her walls tighten around his cock he was still asking her to say yes. Finally after he started to pound her and her orgasm hit she yelled out yes over and over again until her orgasm passed. Fitz came after like a freight train. it was the most intense sex they'd had up till then.

He was still in Olivia and still a little hard, he wanted more, but he had to make sure she meant what she said. He was waiting for her to come out of her orgasmic haze.

"Livy did you mean it?"

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, I would have said yes without the mind-blowing sex, but thanks for the effort! Boy when you really want something you go all out."

"Would you like to put your ring on?"

"I would love to, but I think you have unfinished business by the feel of your cock now."

Fitz smiled down at her and plunged his tongue in her mouth as he started just pounding her as hard as he could, he got so lost in his joy that he laid all his body weight on Olivia and hooked his arms around her and just let loose. He wanted to be inside her skin.

After their sexcapades, they were lying in bed looking at Olivia's engagement ring. It was the classic round cut Tiffany setting. It was like her promise ring, simple, sophisticated, and half a carat. Fitz said he would buy her something bigger when he got his inheritance.

"You will do no such thing! This is my engagement ring and I will never take it off. Promise me here and now, that you will bury me with it."

He looked at her and got a tear in his eye. "Liv, I promise!"

She kissed him tenderly.

"So, I seem to remember you saying we should get married on your birthday or just proposed to. So which is it?"

"I'm a man with a plan. So here is how this week is going to go. My actual birthday is on Thursday as you know. I sent Abby down to the King county court-house and got us the marriage license paperwork. I brought it over for the both of us to sign. There is a three-day waiting period for us to get married. I need you to take the paperwork to the court-house on Monday. One of us has to pay for the license in person. My parents are giving me the day off for my birthday, they said I've worked really hard the last couple of months. So Abby and Huck are going to ditch school and be our witnesses. On Saturday the Grant clan will gather for my birthday. This is a big birthday for me inheriting my Grant Oil shares. I want to announce our marriage then. The only question is where do you want us to live when all this blows up?"

"Wow! You weren't kidding about a plan. How about we live with my Dad until we find our own place. We can rent an apartment that is reasonable for us to commute to school. My Dad would let us live here, but it would be weird having sex with my Dad in the house. I want to live like a married woman in every way."

He pulls her chin up to look at him and says, "how does a married woman live Livy?"

"She walks around her house naked when she's home with her husband. She cooks for her husband and he hates her cooking. She sleeps the entire night in her husbands arms."

"Umm, I like this being a wife thing! Can we pretend some of that now?"

"You are such a horn dog! But all this talk of being married has made me horny too!"

They launch into another long slow love-making session until it was time for Fitz to go.

"Liv, are you sure, we don't have to go through with it."

"One thing your going to learn about me, is that I go with my gut in all things. You were a sure thing from the start, you are my future my home. I will be your wife on your birthday."

"I wanted to marry you on my birthday for another reason. I want our anniversary to be a reminder to me, how much of a gift you are to me."

He watch tears fall from Oliva's eyes. He brushed them away with his thumbs and kissed the trails down to her lips before he left.

* * *

Olivia went over to the Grant house that Monday like nothing was different. She put her ring on a chain that hung near her heart. They had dinner as usual. Fitz and Olivia went to Fitz's room to do homework. When nine rolled around she left Fitz on his bed asleep as usual after her poetry session. She came down the stairs and Fitz's mother asked her if she could talk to her. They went into the downstairs TV room.

"Olivia I wanted to talk to you woman to woman. I think that you should urge Fitzgerald for you two to slow down seeing each other. The end of school is almost here, graduation, he's busy with Grant Oil business, and I'm sure he will go to Houston this summer like he always does with his Grandfather, and I don't think the distraction with you is helping him concentrate."

"Mrs. Grant has Fitz's grades fallen? I know for a fact his six-week report says he's maintaining a 4.0. We challenge each other to get good grades. Is this coming from Fitz?"

"No, I just see how driven he's become and he spends way to much time with you now. He's too young to be so serious with you. College is on the horizon and he may want to explore other relationships while he's in school. You might want to do the same. I don't want to see either of you missing out on what college has to offer."

"Mrs. Grant what if what's good for Fitz is me? I don't want to come between you and your son. If you don't feel comfortable having me in your home then I will stop coming over. I should tell you that Fitz's has invited me to be his date for his birthday party. I'm sorry you feel this way about us, but thank you for being honest with me. I won't tell Fitz about this conversation. You can if you like, but I won't be the excuse for Fitz to be mad at you. You have a good night Mrs. Grant."

She left Fitz's house and when she got in her car she started to sob. She really liked Mrs. Grant and she was looking forward to having a relationship with Fitz's mother since she didn't have her own. She felt a profound loss, because if Mrs. Grants expressed her feelings to Fitz he would turn away from her and it would be because of her."

As she drove home she was thinking about Fitz's plan and she had to weigh what his mother's feelings. When she got home she went to Huck's room since he was in on the plan. She told him what his mother said and she was having second thoughts.

"Liv, do you love Fitz? I don't mean some teenage puppy dog stuff!"

"Yes, I love him with my very being."

"There comes a time in your life that you have to put everyone else's needs or wants to the side and grab happy for yourself. You taught me that when my family told me I was nothing and I would end up in the gutter somewhere. You taught me to tune out the negative and focus on what I had power over, and that was me. So I'm going to return the very big favor that changed my life forever. Tune out Mrs. Grant, this is about you and Fitz and your happiness. If she chooses not to be in your lives, then it's on her not you or Fitz. That's what married is supposed to mean, you leave your parents and become your own family. Liv, Thursday you begin your family."

"Huck I love you so much! You will always be part of that family. I might marry Fitz on Thursday, but make no mistake I will not start any life that doesn't have you in it."

She kissed and hugged him and went to bed.

* * *

The plan was put into motion. Olivia dropped off the paperwork at the court-house on Monday. As expected Fitz's parents woke him up with the traditional happy birthday from everyone, and his father granted him a reprieve from school then they all went downstairs and had Fitz's favorite breakfast. Everyone was holding off until Saturday to give him his gifts, so he only got cards from everyone. Everyone got ready for school and work. Fitz and his mom were the only ones left home. Around noon his mom screamed up the stairs that she was going out for a bit. Fitz told her he was going out to have lunch with Olivia at her school. When he heard the van leave the drive way. Fitz snuck his black suit out to his car.

He made his way over to Olivia's house. Abby was already there. Huck let him in and let him change into his suit. He wore a blue shirt that matched his eyes and a blue and black striped tie to match. Abby came in to pin a small boutineer on his lapel. She had gotten Olivia a bouquet for her to carry. Fitz went downstairs to wait for Olivia. When he looked up he saw an angel descending the steps. Olivia was in a crème colored Grecian dress that hugged every curve that was possible. She had a bouquet that matched her dress. Her hair was up in a bun with two curly strands framing her face. When Fitz saw her, he started to cry. When she saw him crying she started too.

"Livy you look so beautiful and your going to be my wife soon." He kissed her gently on her lips.

"Listen you two are not having a cry fest in the foyer of Liv's house. Lets go get you two hitched." Abby said.

They made a lovely couple at the justice of the peace. Abby and Huck were dressed in their Sunday best also. Fitz had bought the matching platinum wedding bands for them. Huck gave them the rings when the judge called for them. When he told him he could kiss the bride, Fitz felt like something had clicked in him he didn't expect to feel. He felt that he had just shut the door on his childhood. He was responsible for someone other than himself now. His heart beat so fast and loud he thought everyone could hear it.

Olivia thought someone had reached in her heart and squeezed. She could barely breathe. She was Olivia Grant now. She needed some air. They all walked out of the court steps and stood there for a moment and looked at each other and started to cackle like lunatics. Fitz took her off the steps and twirled her around and around until he stopped stood her up and kissed her like a man kisses his wife, so he thought. He had one more surprise for them all. He reserved a private dining room at the four seasons to have a late lunch. They had not been able to eat before and now he was famished. They provided a small wedding cake and Abby and Huck took all kinds of pictures from the day. Abby said she wanted to make a wedding album for them as her gift. Huck gave them a better gift. His father was an apartment building manager of several building around Seattle and Bellevue. He hacked his computer and knows of a few apartments that will be coming on the market this coming week.

Fitz got up to say a few words.

"Olivia we did it! You are my wife, my life, my love, and my best friend. I will protect you, encourage you in all that you want to do, and sometime in the future the father of our children. I promise to never go to bed mad at you and I hope that there is nothing in this life you can't tell me." he raised his glass of sparkling apple juice and kissed her.

Olivia felt a little twinge when he said there was nothing she couldn't tell him and she was debating whether to tell him about his mother.

"Fitz, you are my husband and I promise all the same. I want to add that when we use the can't get mad card, that we can't get mad no matter how bad it is." She raised her glass and kissed him back. It was late afternoon when they all got back to the Olivia's house. Abby went home and Huck changed and went to the Library so the newlyweds could have some alone time.

They got out of their clothes and got into bed. Fitz told her to he wanted to make love to his wife for the first time. Fitz took his time making love to Olivia he worshiped her body as well as Olivia worship his in return. When they finished they just laid down facing each other in silence. They just stared at each other for hours or so it seemed. He took his index finger and traced the side of her face over her lips and kissed her very sweetly. Olivia took his his ring finger and kissed his ring and she said mine. He smiled and said always.

Soon he had to get home. His mom was making all his favorites. He asked if she wanted to come over. She said no, she was a little tired from their world wind of a day. She wanted to stay home and savor the memories of the day. He gave his ring to Olivia. He told her to bring it to the birthday bash. When they tell them about being married he wanted to put it back on and he would never take it off again. She put both sets of rings on her chain.

"Goodnight wife!"

"Goodnight Husband!"


	11. Chapter 11

When Fitz got home on Friday from school he started to welcome all the Grants to the house. Uncle Teddy and his kids were staying at a local hotel but Grandpa and Grandma Grant were staying at the house with them. Grandpa wanted to talk a little business before the festivities got kicked off. He needed Fitz to sign paperwork for his inheritance of shares to Grant Oil.

"Fitz the value if you sold your shares now would be one hundred million dollars. That's a lot of money Little F and with it comes a lot of responsibility. You will receive dividend checks from this amount that you can live off. I hope you have something special planned to buy your beautiful girlfriend."

Fitz said that he did and smiled. They signed all the paperwork they needed and Big F shook Fitz's hand and said welcome to Grant Oil.

"Grandpa before we go back out, I need to tell you something very important and I need your advice about how to handle it."

"Son, I hope you're not telling me I'm going to be a Great Grandfather!"

"No Grandpa! But it's big just the same."

"Well lay it on me Fitzgerald."

"Olivia and I got married yesterday."

"Wow wee boy! You don't do anything by half measures. I like that when you want something, and are sure about it, you go for it, that will serve you well in business. You know this is not going to go over very well. What are your plans? I hope you have a plan!"

"Yes Grandpa! We plan to announce our marriage tomorrow. I want to spend the night here with Olivia, but if my parents are not happy with my marriage, we'll go over to Liv's until we find a place to live until we graduate. I"m still coming to Houston this summer. I will be bringing Liv with me. I've put in a request for married housing at school, but since Liv and I are independently wealthy we can either buy or rent. I prefer to buy. We spend our four years at Harvard. At the end of school if Liv is up for it, I want to start our family. I'll finish my MBA as agreed. Am I missing anything?"

"Your parents have no idea?"

"No they don't know about my marriage."

"No, I mean they have no idea how much of a man you've already grown into. I'm proud of you Fitzgerald. I won't be calling you Little F anymore son. You've turned into a fine young man who's found the rarest of the rare the first time out. Your soul mate! They are what makes you grow up and take on responsibility. You want to protect them, support them with everything they plan, and it's our job to make sure they have what they need. You feel that when your with her?"

"Yes, Grandpa! I was feeling all those things but I couldn't put it into words. She's my entire life Grandpa. She makes me laugh, she challenges me to be better, and she loves me beyond believe. When I put that ring on her finger I felt something change in me, and it's what your described. My parents are not going to see it that way. I know they're going to freak out!"

"Fitzgerald, as a man you make decisions you simply have to live with. You're a married man now, your responsibility is to your wife. Your parents will not be happy for a long time, but you have a lifetime to be happy with Olivia. They will come around, but don't expect it to be soon."

"Thank you Grandpa."

"Lets go eat some of that food your Mom's put out. I think tomorrow after your announcement we will have a scotch and a cigar between us."

* * *

Saturday rolled around and the party was at 2pm. They were having the party in the back yard. There were suppose to be about one hundred people showing up. Some were business acquaintances that Big F wanted Fitz to meet. Others were childhood friends, school friends and Liv's friends. Even crazy Mellie had shown up with a few of the mean girls. Abby showed up early and went to Fitz's room and closed the door.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I want to throw up! I feel like I've jumped off a high dive into a pool with no water. I need Liv! She knows how to calm me. I can face anything when she's with me."

"What happens if your parents freak out?"

"I've already packed a bag and put it in my car. I'm not going to let them ruin this for me! I'll still see you at school, we only have two more months until it's all over anyway. Olivia and I will be going down to Houston for work, but I've got a surprise for Liv. I'm taking her on a real honeymoon. Grandpa letting me have the private jet once a year for personal use. I'm taking her to Europe for the month of June. She can decide anywhere she wants to go."

"You really suck! If I'd known you were like this, I might have dated you, you jerk! That aside she is going to freak! You Fitzgerald Grant are a good husband already!"

"Thank you Abby! I owe you my life now. You are the reason I'm so happy. I bought you something for all your help."

He pulled out a little flat Tiffany's box and inside was a heart with they're wedding date engraved on the outside of the charm.

"You gave me my heart so it's only fair that I give you one."

Abby started to cry. "I love you and Liv fish sticks! This is the sweetest thing you've ever done! Does this mean you've gone soft on me?

"Never Abbs! I'm still your fish stick, but now I have a tater tot!"

* * *

Olivia finally arrived with Huck and her father. She was glad her Dad was meeting Fitz's parents. Fitz was waiting for her in the driveway. He shook Huck and Rowan's hand and showed them the entrance to the back yard.  
He pulled Olivia to the side and hugged and kissed her. He needed her to calm him before they walked into the storm that was brewing in the back yard.

"Hey you, do you have my ring?

She pulled the chain from her dress up, and put his ring back on and he put her rings back on.

"Give me a kiss Mrs. Grant."

She gave him a slow leisurely kiss to calm him down.

"Come on we have to go schmooze first. All my Grandpa cronies need to see us."

They entered the back yard as Mr. and Mrs. Grant. They moved around and greeted everyone and thanked them for coming to his party. Mellie tried to give Fitz a hug, but he kept blocking her by pulling Liv in front of him.

Fitz's Mom saw Olivia and frowned a bit. Her mother came up to her and asked what that look was for?

"I had a conversation with Olivia, and I told her that she needed to step back from Fitz for the rest of the year. She told me he had invited her as his date to this party, but I don't like how serious they are with each other. My son looks like he's being led around by his nose. I also believe they've slept together too! How do we know if she might be after his money!"

"Cecilia, I'm going to tell you this once and I hope you take it to heart. Fitzgerald is seriously in love with that girl, if you make him choose, you're not going to like the outcome. He will be going away to college with her, and you will not be able to dictate how much he can see her. So, tighten up your fake smile, and pretend that you love her as much as he does, or you are going to lose your son."

"Mother, I will not pretend to like someone I don't. As long as he's under our roof he will abide by our rules."

"Cil, remember your words."

Mrs. Anderson went off to find her husband.

After a while they brought out Fitz's birthday cake and he blew out the candles and everyone was yelling speech. He pulled Olivia to his side and lifted his had to ask them to quite down.

"First I want to thank everyone for coming out to show me such love and support on this important birthday. I have some announcements that are going to be life changing. First, I would like to announce that I will be taking the reins of Grant Oil on the completion of my MBA. I am so excited about continuing my family's legacy guided by my Grandfather Fitzgerald Grant Sr. And for the biggest news of my life, I would like announce that on Thursday my actual birthday, this young woman married me at the King county court-house!"

Stunned silence didn't cover it. Olivia saw her Dad he had a smile on his face, but he was crying. Fitz looked for his parents and his Dad just had his mouth wide open. His Mom looked like she was mad, but maybe she was just shocked. When what he said sunk in Everyone came up and started to congratulate the both of them. Fitz's sets of Grandparents came up to congratulate them. Cecilla's parents told them if they were half as happy as they were, that they would do just fine. The Grant boys came up and gave both Olivia and Fitz a hug and a congratulations. Caleb was the last of the boys. He told Olivia if she couldn't be his wife then Fitz was the next best thing. They all said they finally had a sister! Abby saw Mellie burst out in tears and ran out with her mean girls. Abby started to howl with laughter.

After the crowd died down. Fitz's Dad came up to him and asked if he and Olivia could join him in the front TV room. He said sure. When they step in the room his mother and Olivia's father were there. They sat down sat down.

Before he let anyone speak, Fitz went over to Mr. Pope and said, "I'm sorry I didn't ask you for Olivia hand in marriage. I couldn't trust that you would say yes. I just want to tell you that I will take care of her as a man should take care of his wife."

They shook hands and Fitz sat back down by Olivia.

"Fitz your mother and I have no words for what you two did. We think it's reckless and done on a whim. You just turned eighteen. You are a teenager with raging hormones and you've made a mockery of marriage, by doing this."

"Dad is that what you think this all is? Before I speak I need to hear from Mr. Pope and how he feels."

"This is not ideal, but I've gotten to know you as a man Fitz and I couldn't want anyone better for my daughter. I also would like to say that my daughter has a good head on her shoulders and she would not do anything that she had not thought through." He gets up and hug and kisses his daughter. He returns to his seat.

"Well we are not so open to this arrangement." His mother said.

"My son is being led around by his nose by your daughter! Not to sound elitist but my son has just inherited a great sum of money, and it strikes me that he would not want to get married so quickly. Is she pregnant Fitz?"

Rowan was about to jump to Olivia's defense when Fitz spoke up. He was radiating rage, but he was keeping it together to say what he wanted to say.

"Let me handle this Mr. Pope. Olivia is my wife. Lets take each point you've made mother. I asked Olivia to marry me. I would have asked her the first day I met her, but I had to prove to her that I could be her husband. Second, Olivia just inherited forty million dollars that her mother left her on her eighteenth birthday, so she has no need of my money. Thirdly, she is not pregnant, and even if she was I would be over the moon now. I can't wait to start a family with her. Instead of being happy for Olivia and I, you decided that my little teenage crush has no substance to it. She is the love of my life and my family now. I see now you don't respect my choices or that you raised me to be level-headed and responsible. I knew you two would be upset, but the depths to which you have hurt me by blaming Olivia, that I will never forgive. Mr. Pope may Olivia and I stay with you until we can find our own place. Once school is over I will be traveling to Houston for the summer, and Olivia will be accompanying me while I work for my Grandfather. We'll come back before school starts to say our goodbyes. Livy let's go! I don't want to be in this house a minute more."

"Son, don't leave like this!"

"Dad you said your piece I've said mine. I don't want this to escalate in to a shouting match and things being said that can't be taken back. I think you've said what you think of Olivia and I. Let me leave here without disrespecting you."

Fitz stood up put his arm around Olivia and went out to his car. He opened the door for her and let her get in. Olivia reached over and put her hand on his face and looked in his eyes. He had tears in them. She pulled him over and let him sob on her shoulder. She held him as tight as she could until he was ready to drive off.

Caleb came busting into the TV room looking for Fitz and Olivia.

"Hey Mom and Dad, where's Fitz they want him to cut the cake!"

"I'm afraid Fitz's has left the house and he is going to live at Olivia house."

"Whaa? Why?"

"Your mother and I don't approve of your brother getting married this early."

"Don't you like Olivia? But Dad we finally have a sister!"

Fitz's mother just burst out in tears and sobbed really loud.

"Caleb, please go outside for a while, Mom and I have to talk."

He looks at his Mom and leaves the room. He runs out to find all his brothers. He tells them that Fitz has left the house, and is going to live at Olivia's because they don't like that Fitz married her. And Mom is in the TV room blubbering all over the place.

Michael said, "damn it, Mom and Dad couldn't leave well enough alone! Let's go over to Liv's! Gray can you drive us?"

"What's going on?" Abby asked.

They told her what went down and she said she was going. Huck, Quinn, and Harrison said they were going too. They all piled into their respective cars and headed over to the Pope's. The boys grabbed the cake. On their way out Grandpa Grant wanted to know what was going on. They told Grandpa Grant and The Anderson's, they wanted the address to Olivia's. Looks like the party is moving!

* * *

Fitz and Olivia went to her room. She took off his shoes and he laid back on the pillows. She climbed on the bed and hugged him to her as tight as she could.

"I'm sorry I cause -"

"Don't you ever say your sorry for marrying me! They made a mockery of our decisions like we were ten-year old. If they can't get over I'm a married man, then it's their problem not ours. WE ARE NOT A MISTAKE!"

"Shss, don't get riled up again. Although when you are in protective husband mode you're all kinds of sexy!"

"Really! Then come over here and give your overly protective husband a kiss he needs it."

She kissed him deep and strong. When she finished she rolled him on his back and climbed on top of him and put her head under his neck. She turns her head toward his left hand and picks it up and kisses it.

"Thank you for defending me, and did you mean it?"

"Which part?"

"About having a baby."

"Are you kidding me. I've already been a father figure to my brother's. I want a little girl with you. We will be the first in the Grant family to have a little girl. She will be spoiled rotten and I'm getting her a pony. She is going to have a pink cowgirl hat, pink cowgirl boots and a pink sattle. She'll look like her Mama, have my curly hair and blue eyes, be the most perfect shade of Carmel."

"Been thinking about this much?"

"I think about every aspect of our lives together Livy. It's what I'm thinking when I go to sleep and the first thing when I wake up."

"Dr. Grant your case of cooties is terminal. You have fifty years to live with this condition. How are you going to spend this time?"

"I think by making a lot of girl baby's with my wife!"

"And what if your wife wants to wait a while?"

"Then we will wait until she's ready."

"But I'm sure you and your wife Dr. Grant can practice to make sure everything is good working order!"

He rolled her over kissed her deep and slow. She played in his hair and pulled his shirt out of his pants and moved her hands slowly up his back and then down to his butt and squeezed. Then she came up his chest to his nipples and pinched them. Fitz moaned in her mouth and he sat up and started unbuttoning his shirt. She loved his chest. How toned it was. He was about to unbuckle his pants when they heard the door bell ring. They both froze in place. Then they heard Rowan screaming for them.

"Oh hell! Livy look at me!" He had a raging erection.

"You having sex with Mellie!"

"Ahh, that did it!"

When they went downstairs they saw their family with Fitz's birthday cake. Grandpa Grant stepped forward.

"Fitzgerald, I'm sorry that my son couldn't celebrate the greatest day of your life, but we are here to celebrate your coming of age and your wonderful new wife and sister to your brother's. Fitz looked into all their eyes and tear welled up in his.

"I've never been so proud and felt so much love from all of you. Thank you for welcoming my wife into our family. I love you all."

They all kissed and hugged each other and went to the living room and cut the cake and sat around as Olivia and Fitz told them about their wedding day. His Grandpa Grant went out back and he poured Fitz one finger of scotch and gave him a cigar. They sat out there for a while before his Grandpa spoke.

"I'm sorry my son and his wife couldn't step up for you, but we knew this could be a possibility."

"Grandpa the way Mom insinuated that Olivia was after my money. She sounded like someone I didn't know."

"People say and do things when they think they are loosing something. Your parents had a choice to gain a daughter they always wanted, but instead they went into defensive mode. Fitz they'll come around when they finally let you go as a child and meet you as Olivia's husband."

"Grandpa why have you've been so accepting? I thought that Olivia being black might give you pause. You are from a different era, no offense."

"None taken Fitz. That's the problem with assuming. Did you know that my mother was hispanic. That's where you get your wavy hair. My dad was a wildcatter too. He met her fell in love. I remember how people would treat my Mom when she would take us to the grocery store. People would say some of the nastiest things to her. She would be in tears when we got home, but no matter how mean they were it wouldn't stop her from going. She taught me perseverance in the face of racism. Fitzgerald you are going to have people who are ignorant about you and Olivia and your children. The earlier you accept it, the more you can face it head on, and not let it touch you or your family. Your family is everything, don't let anyone ever make you think or feel different even if it's your parents, their not always right."

"Thank you Grandpa! I love you so much and thank you for my new life with you."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Two years**_** later**

"Wakey, wakey, my snaky, snaky wants to play with you!"

"Fitzgerald the many ways you wake me in the morning are corny as hell! Your lucky your cute, and I'm married to you and not to mention I'm horny as hell!"

She pushed him down and climbed on top of him and eased herself on to him. When she had all of him inside of her, she bent over and plunged her tongue in his mouth until he moaned. She whispered in his ear, "whose cock is this?"

Fitz smiled, it was a game they played. They would asked each other that question until the other said it belonged to the other.

"Not this morning missy, you're going to tell me who's pussy this is." He pushed her over and started to pound her fast and hard. When her walls tightened around his cock he put his thumb on her bundle of nerves and messaged it so they came at the same time.

"You're so going to get it now Fitzgerald!"

"What, didn't I just get it?"

She jumped out of the bed and got one of his ties out of his closet and tied him to the bed.

"Now, I'm going to make you pay for winning that match. Say your sorry and I'll take it easy on you!"

"No! Anything you can dish out I can take!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"If the challenge fits!"

She started his ankles she bit and sucked her way up to his inner thigh. When she got there she bit him so hard she left a mark and then sucked away the pain. She looked up to see Fitz's face, he had his O face. She went over and did the same to his other thigh. Then she took his balls in her mouth and started to suck them so hard she felt him start to shake.

"Oh, no you don't! I'm not done with you yet! Do you want to say sorry now?"

"Hell no!"

She licked the length of his penis then put it in her mouth and swirled her tongue around his tip and used her teeth to scrap along his tip. Seminal fluid came out and she knew he was close. She bent his tip of his penis up slightly to keep him from coming. She read that if you tried this technique, you could keep a man from ejaculating. She let his breathing calm down a bit before she continued on.

"Livy! I'm sorry! I can't take much more of this!"

"To late, you had your chance Tommy! I'm going to hit everyone pleasure point on your body and you're going to have to take it!"

She continued her trail up his body by biting his hip in the place he loved so much. He began to moan so loud, she thought someone would call the cops. She put her tongue in his navel and swirled it around. She kissed up his abdomen. She felt him shutter again so she grabbed his penis again to prevent him from coming.

"Liv, please stop! I'm getting backed up!"

"No you're not, your just going to come over and over when I finally let you."

She latched onto his nipples and sucked and bit them until she couldn't take it anymore herself. She watched her husband in is sex crazed haze and finally decided to give him relief. She straddled him and eased his cock inside her. She didn't think she had ever felt him that hard before. She untied his hands.

He was like a mad man when she did! He flipped her over and started to pound her so hard that she was coming off the mattress every time he made contact. She had never seen his eyes so blazed with desire. When he came, he flipped her over and started to pound her from behind in the most frantic pace he ever had used on her. He came again and pulled her back over and let his body rest on her as he pounded her again until he came. Both their bodies were drenched with sweat. Olivia like the way his body felt when it got that sweaty. He fell off to the side of her. They couldn't talk for a while.

"Fuck Livy! You and your research! Not complaining, but if we do that again I might have a heart attack!"

"You like?"

"Livy I'm no kidding we should reserve that for special occasions!"

They went back to sleep for another hour before they went to class. They learned the hard way their first year at Harvard not to schedule early classes. They were always late because of their sexcapades in the morning.

They had done well their first two year at school. Since both were hyper competitive with each other they both maintained a 4.0. Fitz had started his business classes and work at Grant Oil. He was only working three days a week, but he was really fascinated by the development in drilling techniques around the world.

They bought a four bedroom townhouse in a good neighborhood for resale value. There house was always filled with people staying over or coming by. Abby and Huck were constant visitors. Harrison and Quinn would come up from Yale on the weekends. They picked up another friend by way of Abby, David.

Family was another matter. Olivia's Dad had spent Thanksgiving with all of Fitz's brother's. Their first year in Boston. Fitz's parents was a sore spot with him. He was glad that his parents let his brother's come to visit. Grayson had graduated and was now at the Naval Academy, so he would come up when he had time off. Liv had to beat most of the girls off him with a stick. Gray had his mother's feathers with blond hair and blue eyes like Fitz, but he was bigger that Fitz. He was 6'4' and 235 pounds. He played football at the academy.

Fitz's body had gone through some changes too. He had shed his boyish slim body and had developed and filled out into a man's body. He was still 6'2" and he had gained 195 of muscle on his body. He still played basketball for Harvard. The team sucked, but Liv loved to see him play.

It was the start of their Junior year and Olivia had not decided on her major yet.

"Tommy!" she yelled.

"Yes dear!"

"I think I know what I want to major in and I want to talk it out with you."

"Ok."

He sat down on their couch muted the TV and gave her his undivided attention.

"I think I want major in History and concentrate in Medieval European History."

"Wow! Where is this coming from?"

"It started when we went on our honeymoon for a month. Visiting all those Medieval castles and cathedrals really go into my blood. I want to do research and I want to earn my Ph.d. I also want to pursue a Rhodes scholarship. How do you feel about me going to Oxford to earn my masters?"

"Tell you what, why don't we both compete for the scholarship, my Grandfather didn't require me to get my MBA in the states. So if you don't mind a little healthy competition let's go for it!"

She jumped on him and started to kiss him all over his face.

"Why are you kissing me? It was your idea!"

"Because you are a good supportive husband, and I'm going to kick your ass all over this scholarship. It will be even sweeter when I leave you in the dust!"

"Oh, your that confident? No tears when I win it and no withholding sex because I beat you either!"

"I do not withhold sex from you!"

"Livy, you have selective memory! Freshman year when we took our final for College Algebra, you held out on me for a week, because I beat you by one point! And that's why we don't have classes together anymore!"

"Whatever! Tommy I'm so excited about my choice now! I have a meeting with my adviser today. I'll give you all the gory details when I get home. Love you prince!"

Prince being another nickname for him, Prince charming.

* * *

Olivia went over to the History building to meet her adviser, Jake Ballard. When she walked in she was surprised to find that her adviser was younger than she had expected. She sat down in his office and went over her goals. Jake as he told her to call him was working on his Ph.d, and he was only 28. Olivia found him charming and handsome, but he couldn't match up with Fitz in the looks department. She liked him well enough but she felt that something was not quite right, and she couldn't put her finger on it. She planned out her schedule for that semester and she was on her way.

Fitz found that most of his classes were male dominated except for Mellie seeming to be in all his classes. He didn't know how she found out which classes he was taking, but there she was every time. She was annoying and she would try to sit with him all the time. Fitz would wait until the last possible moment before he went to class, when he knew that seating would be limited. She would try to save him a seat, but he would always take the open one away from her.

* * *

Olivia and Fitz's lives were zooming along as they had planned. Until Fitz got a call at three in the morning from Blake.

He picked up the phone and heard some sniffling on the end of the phone, "Fitz you need to come home right away!"

"What is it Blake?"

"It's Michael he's been in a bad accident with Caleb. Caleb's is fine, just a broken arm, but Michael is in a coma and they say he might not wake up. Mom and Dad called Gray and he's coming home."

"When did this happen?"

"This afternoon after school."

"And my parents were so petty they couldn't even have the decency to call me and tell me! Don't tell them anything Blake, I'll be there on the next plane! We both will be!"

Olivia had woken up the minute the phone rang and heard Fitz's conversation. She watched her husband jump out of bed and start running around the room and start packing clothes. She quietly went over and wrapped herself around him to calm him down. He laid his head on her shoulder and started to wail. She felt him fall to his knees and she followed him down to the floor and rocked him until she could talk to him.

"Tommy, let me handle all the travel arrangements. I will be the rock this time, you need to be fully engaged emotionally with your brother. Let me do this for you baby."

Fitz shook his head in agreement. Olivia went into warrior princess mode. She booked a flight that left at seven that morning. She didn't book a return trip because they didn't know how long they were going to be. She sent email's to both of their advisers to let them know about the family emergency, and asked if they could send them class assignments while they were gone. She sent emails to Huck and Abby to ask them to come by the house just to check on things. Of course Huck was already awake and said he would stay at the house until they came back. Fitz had gotten off the phone so quick he forgot to ask Blake about the hospital. She texted him back to get the details. She booked a car at the airport, she didn't know if her Dad could pick them up and it was really early. They would stay with her Dad. She got Fitz into the shower and laid out clothes for him to put on. She packed both their suit cases and all their school books. She got herself in the shower and out just in time for the cab. They loaded up the cab and when they were about to get in, he pulled her to him and kissed her and said he loved her and thanked her for getting this all done.

* * *

When they arrived in Seattle it was only eight am. They got their car and headed straight to the hospital. Olivia thought it best that she drive. Fitz was so tense for the five-hour flight. She tried to calm him by letting him lean on her shoulder as she took her finger nails, and racked them through his scalp until he closed his eyes for an hour.

When they walked on the ICU floor they passed the waiting room on their way to the nurses desk.

"Hi I'm Fitzgerald Grant, my brother Michael Grant is here!"

Before he could finish Blake had seen them pass the waiting room and tapped him, and Fitz grabbed Blake so hard and hugged him so long that everyone else in the waiting room came out. Everyone was there including Uncle Teddy. Fitz hugged and kiss everyone and they were telling them it was so nice to see them again.

"Fitzgerald!" His voice was shaky and filled with sorrow not just for Michael. He hadn't seen his son for two years. He wanted to call him so many times, but he didn't know how to bridge the gap. When he looked back on that night, he wondered if he would have done the same if someone insulted Cil like that. Now he didn't call him and tell him his brother was gravely hurt because he let his wife talk him out of it. He could see the rage in Fitz's face.

"Father." He wouldn't even shake his father's hand. He was furious! No matter what the problem was between them. His brother's would always be important to him. Had pride wiped away everything he meant to him.

"I would like to see Michael now!" He couldn't look his father in his eyes or he would see how hurt and disgusted he was.

"Hello Mr. Grant." Olivia said.

"Hello Olivia, it's good to see you." As he smiled weakly.

"Fitz there can only be two people in the room at a time with Michael. Your mom is in there now, let me get her and you and Olivia can sit with Michael."

He turned and left him standing at the nurses desk. Everyone could feel the anger radiating from Fitz, and Olivia was trying to keep him from erupting. They could hear Cecilia's voice raise and she said she was not leaving him. If they wanted to see him then they would have to see him with her in the room. Fitz rolled his eyes, he didn't want to be in a contained space with his mother. Olivia pulled him in the waiting room and pulled his head down so his forehead was resting on her's.

"Look, I want you to concentrate on one thing. This is about Michael no one else. Not your mother, father, or me. Michael needs you be strong for him and talk him into coming back to us. Can you do that for me?"

He closed his eyes and blew out his breath and said yes.

"Listen fish sticks, I need you to be alright or no loving for you tonight."

Fitz smiled and said, "you would hold out on me in my hour of need!"

"That's my husband! You bet your ass I'll hold out on you! Now go in there and bring my brother back to me."

What Fitz's parents didn't know was that Olivia had arranged for two years for them to Skype with his brother's at least once a week if not more. Fitz really missed the banter with his brother's and Olivia had built a relationship with his brother's. Michael would call the most if he had a homework problem or just to say hi. He spoke to Olivia most of the time, so much so Fitz asked them if they had anything going on. Olivia was just as shook up as Fitz but she couldn't let her mask down until she was sure Fitz was ok.

Fitz's father walked into the waiting room and was about to explain the situation. Fitz said they heard and he was going in first. He walked to Michael's room and he nearly crumpled to the floor. You could barely tell it was Michael. His face was so puffy and bruised and he had a breathing tube down his throat and IV's everywhere. He regained his composure and went to his beside and picked up his hand and kissed his forehead and started to cry. He kept saying he was so sorry. In his grief he didn't notice his mom sitting behind him.

"Hey Buddy! You sure know all kinds of dramatic ways to get me home. Your girlfriend Olivia is here. You have to wake up and tell her the story about how you landed in here. We love you so much. You have to come back to me Michael! Who's going to get me out of jail from insiders trading. You have a lot of life to live. You have to be Godfather to our first baby. You know I'm going to have the first girl in this family. You have to be around when I buy her that pony. You have to be the first one to ride her on it. Come back to us Micheal. I'm going to stay here until you wake up, ok. I'm going out and getting Olivia so she can talk to you too. Love you buddy."

He turned around and was staring in his mother's eyes. He had changed a lot in two years. He had shed his boyish body and face and now he stood before her with a man's body and face.

"Mother."

"Fitzgerald, I don't want Olivia in here with Michael."

"You might not want her in here, but she's coming in and she is going to visit him any damn time she feels like it. You gave up the right to tell me anything ever again the minute you and Dad turned your back on Olivia and I. So get over yourself and get on board with what's happening. This is about Michael!"

With that he walked out of the room. Olivia came in moments later. Cecilia still sat in the chair in the corner of Micheal's room. Olivia couldn't believe how badly hurt Michael was. She started to cry, and she did the same things, took his hand squeezed it then kissed him on his forehead.

"Hey Mike! You have to wake up, I've made my move on our chess game. I've got you in three moves. I know you're thinking about the next move now. You have to wake up and tell me how you're getting out of my latest maneuver. This might be my first victory, you have to be awake to see it. I love you buddy! We'll be here when you wake up."

She turned around facing Fitz's mom. "Mrs. Grant!"

"Don't come in here and pretend you know anything about Michael or that you care anything about my husband and myself!"

"I've been polite and respectful of you and your husband, but I've had enough. Lets get a few things straight. I know a hell of a lot more about what's going on with Michael and all your boys. We talk every week and they treat me like a sister. I've given out so much relationship advice to your boys in the last year, then you'll hear from them in a lifetime! Your right, I don't care about you or your husband after this episode. You are such petty people who wouldn't call Fitz when this happened. I tried to be the bridge between you and Fitz, but never again. If you want a place in your son's life from now on, you're going to have to earn it! I'm done letting you hurt my husband and I'm not going anywhere. So put that in your pipe and smoke it!"

Olivia was so mad she had to go in the other direction around the nurses station to calm down. She didn't want to give Fitz any more ammunition. When she was able to come back to the waiting room, Fitz was talking to Grandpa Grant. Fitz looked worried.

"Liv where did you go? My mom came in and asked if anyone else wanted to see Michael."

"I just had to go to the bathroom. How about I go drop off our stuff at my Dad's house. Can I get you something to eat on the way back, or can I get everyone something to eat?"

"Liv, I'll go with you. You haven't slept since we got the call. How about you take a nap?"

"Only if you lay down with me, you know I can't sleep without you."

"I will. Let me leave our contact details with the nurses and we'll come back later."

"Lets go by your house and see Caleb after we get up."

"Sounds like a plan."

The closer they got to her house Olivia felt tired in her bones. She kicked off all her clothes except her underwear and got under the covers. Her Dad would be home later in the day. Fitz took off all his clothes too and laid next to her. They were both asleep before their heads hit the pillow. Olivia moved her arm over to pull Fitz closer to her, but he wasn't there. She did however smell breakfast cooking. The only thing that Fitz could cook very well. It was two in the afternoon.

"Hey babe! I'm starving!"

"That's what woke me up. We have eggs, bacon, toast and waffles."

"Please tell me you made coffee and I'll marry you again!"

"Pot just finished."

"I knew there was a reason I married you!"

He looked at Olivia and she seemed to glow. He felt so blessed to have her now.

"Hey babe, lets take our books back to the waiting room. I want to take my poetry book. I just introduced Michael to Walt Whitman. I'll read to him some."

"I knew it! You do have something going on with Michael! I thought I was the only on you read poetry to."

"I read it to you so you can go to sleep. Michael actually likes poetry and we discuss it when he reads something new that he likes to discuss. My poetry to you is pure love, poetry with Michael is academic. Jealous man!"

They ate got in the shower together and got ready to go see Caleb before heading back to the hospital. Caleb was in his bedroom when they got there. The Anderson's were there watching him. They hugged and kissed them both before they headed up to Caleb's room.

"I'm not playing video game Grandma, I swear." Then he looked up from his bunk and saw it was Fitz and Olivia. he tried to jump out of his bed but Fitz bent down and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Liv did the same.

They sat on the floor to talk to him.

"What happened Caleb?"

"Michael had just picked me up from Lacrosse practice and I still had all my gear on even my helmet. Michael was laughing at me for wearing it, when we pulled out of the drive way and this guy came out of nowhere and hit Michael in the car door. He hit us so hard it flipped the car twice. I was on the same side as Michael, but only got my arm broke. How's Michael they won't let me see him, but I saw him when they took him out. He looked dead Fitz!"

Caleb started to cry hysterically. Fitz pulled him into his lap and rocked him like a baby. Olivia kissed his and Fitz's hair to sooth them both. When Caleb calmed down he told him that Michael was hanging on, but he was in bad shape. He told him that they were going back over to the hospital and he would facetime with him when he got there so he could feel like he was there too.

They talked a bit longer and told Caleb they would come back and visit him when they could. They headed back to the hospital. Got an update on Micheal's condition and then settled down in the waiting room to do homework. Olivia heard from Abby and both of their advisers with homework assignments for the month. They were told that any test administered would be held until they returned. They were there by themselves. Uncle Teddy took Grandpa and Grandma to the hotel that was close to the hospital.

When Liv finished her homework she went to read to Michael. Luckily his parents were not there. She pulled a seat up by his bed and held his hand as she read to him. She really thought Walt Whitman would speak to his soul and make him come back to them. She had read for a while when a soft squeeze of Micheal's hand-made her stop and look up. His eyes were open and she saw him crying. She got up and told him he was alright and she was going out to get the doctor. He closed his eyes in acknowledgement. She ran out to the nurses station to tell them he was awake. His parents had just walked up to the nurses station and saw all the running into Micheal's room when they ran over to find out what was going on.

"He's awake!" Olivia said.

She ran over to the waiting room and told Fitz that Michael was awake. He sprinted out of the room to see what was going on. They both stood outside watching the doctors working on him. They were removing his breathing tube and testing him to see how he was doing. When the doctor's were done looking at Michael they stepped outside and told them he seems very aware, his throat is sore because of the breathing tube. They would like him to rest for now and they will do more extensive test tomorrow. Everyone did a collective sigh of relieve.

After all the medical staff left the room. Fitz went over to Michael and kissed his forehead and told him he would be back tomorrow. He was about to leave when Michael pulled him closer and whispered something in his ear. Fitz shook his head and grabbed Olivia hand and left the room. They gathered up their books and left.

Olivia didn't want to intrude on what Michael said to him, but she needed him to tell her on his own. They went home and Olivia decided to make dinner for Fitz and her Dad. She was still a little worn out emotionally. She was glad she got to see her father. She needed a little daddy time after her encounter with Fitz's mother. She would tell him what happened after they went to bed. They talked and laughed about all kinds of things that were going on in their lives at school. She updated him on Huck's progress at school. In fact he was doing really well. He found his geek sweet spot at MIT and he was flourishing. Olivia decided to go up early and let Fitz and her Dad bond a little while.

When Fitz came up to bed Liv was fast asleep. She left the light on his side of his bed on. He stood by the bed and just looked at her for a long time. He finally got down to his boxer briefs and slid into bed behind Olivia. He leaned up on his elbow to pull the hair off her face and gently kissed her goodnight. He laid down and pulled her to him as tight as he could. He whispered what Michael told him in her ear and laid down and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

They wound up staying in Seattle for two weeks before they came home to Cambridge. When they got home Olivia told Fitz what his mother said to her and he told her what she said to him. Fitz may have felt bad about his estrangement from his parents, but after the way his mother treated Olivia he was done feeling bad about them.

Four weeks after they got back Olivia was having a hard time shaking a cold. It would go away but then it would come back and kick her in the butt. Finally Fitz told her she was going to the doctor and he was taking her himself. The doctor asked her about her symptoms. She described the head cold, how tired she was all the time. They took blood, urine, and a stool sample. The doctor thought she had picked up a parasite. She had eaten a lot of Salmon while she was home in Seattle and the doctor thought she might have gotten it from the fish.

"Great a parasite! That's all I need now. I finally get my major all sorted out and now what kind of treatment am I going to endure to get rid of this."

"Liv, lets wait and see before you go off the deep end. I'm just glad you'll be getting back to normal after whatever they give you. I'm really concerned about you."

"Oh, come on fish stick! I'll be back to my normal fantastic self soon, and then you'll have to beat a few guys off me at school!"

"As if I don't want to punch out all the guys who look at your ass when you walk by!"

"Jealous? You should be! I'm a catch mister and don't you forget it!"

"Oh, I know how lucky I am Mrs. Grant!"

They waited thirty minutes before the doctor came in.

"I've read your results and we have something a little more serious come up in the test. I'm afraid your pregnant."

Fitz and Olivia were stunned into silence. They just sat there looking at the doctor. He looked at both of them and continued. I'll give you a referral to an Obstetrician, you'll need to see how far along you are, and here is a prescription for vitamins you'll need to start taking. He asked if there were any questions? Fitz and Olivia just sat there. The doctor got up and left them in the exam room.

"Liv. Lets go home and talk about this."

Fitz pulled her up by her shoulders, pulled her into a hug, and kept his arm around her as he walked her back to the car. Fitz was frightened, she wasn't talking and she was moving like a zombie. He got her back to the house. He took her up to their bedroom sat her down and pulled her shoes off and laid her down climbed in behind her pulled in tight. They laid like that for an hour before Olivia started to wailed so loudly that Fitz thought he would lose her. He held her until she stopped. She turned around and looked in her husband's eyes. He was so scared when she turned over.

"Livy tell me what you want to do, and I'll do it!"

"I want you to tell me that we'll be alright, that we can do this, that we can handle this and finish college. Tell me you want this baby, because I'm not sure I do."

"Olivia, we can do this! I can drop out of school and start working for Grandpa now and you can finish college. I'll take care of the baby while you're in school."

"Tommy you have a contract with your Grandfather with clauses and dates you have to meet to take over Grant Oil."

"Olivia my family is more important than a job. I can still keep my shares and we have your money from your mom. We're not hurting for any money. It's just a question of who will take care of the baby."

Olivia was able to jump-start her brain again when he reassured her that they could do this. They needed more information before they made any decisions, like when was the baby due.

"Lets find out how far along I am. I might be able to finish the year. If the baby comes in the summer month then we'll have at least three months to get ready for the fall semester. We could alternate our schedules at school so we can always be with the baby. I don't want strangers looking after our baby."

Fitz started to smile. Deep down he was happy as hell! He wanted to jump up and down and yell he was going to be a father, but he knew she was not sure about it at all. He put his forehead on her's and breathed out deeply.

"I'm going to be a Dad," he whispered and smiled.

"You're going to be a Dad you bastard!"

"Livy, such harsh words for the father of your child!"

"You are just overjoyed by all this aren't you?"

"To be quite honest, YES!"

He got up on the bed and started jumping as his feet straddled her making her bounce off the bed. He shouted at the top of his lungs!

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD BITCHES!"

Olivia couldn't help but join in his infectious laughter. He dropped down and straddled her and raised up her shirt and put his hand on her stomach and said.

"Someone's getting a white pony! With all pink accessories!"

"Your quite sure it's a girl."

"These Grant seeds jumped the tank to get to that egg, and it better be a girl!"

"And if it's not? Are you going to treat my son badly?"

"Na! I know how to deal with boys. I want a new experience with a girl."

He flopped over to the side of Olivia and turned on his side and pulled her close.

"I want to have those baby girl hands touching my face, and kiss me to wake me up in the morning. I want to hear her call me Daddy in that sweet little girl voice. I want her to ask me to scare away the monster in her closet. I want her to look like you and know that I helped make her."

"You are perhaps the sweetest man I know. I know I've never said it, but I'm so proud to be your wife. You always have the solution when everything seems bleak. I love you Tommy beyond words. I love you more each and everyday, and we're having a boy."

Fitz kissed her lightly on her lips.

"No way Liv! Twenty bucks say it's a girl!"

"No something a little better! Lets say that winner gets to choose our next vacation without any discussion."

"Your on Pope!"

Fitz laid his head on Olivia's stomach and started to talk to the baby.

"Hey tater tot! Welcome to our family!"

* * *

They went to their appointment got their ultra sound and found out that Olivia was six weeks along.

Fitz leaned over and whispered, "special occasion sex! Nice research baby!"

Olivia slugged him. He laughed hysterically.

The baby was due around the 15th of June.

They went home to come up with a plan. They sat down on the couch.

"So, I'll make it through this school year. We'll have at least two and half months to spend with the baby before school starts again. We can't go to Houston this year. I'll be to close to delivering. Tommy, I think we can do this. There's no need for either us to drop out of school. I've done some research on what to expect for the first six months. If we can manage the sleepless nights for six months we might just survive with our sanity in tack. I figure if one of us takes all morning classes and the other take all late classes we have the baby covered with one of us with him. I hope we can count on our friends to babysit for us also. So what do you think?"

"Him? You are so going to lose this bet! Sounds like a good plan Livy. How about I take summer classes so I can accelerate my graduation date. So I'll be able to graduate in January and maybe I can start my MBA program in January."

"But what about the Rhodes scholarship?"

"Livy, you can apply for the scholarship. I know it's was your dream. I just wanted to share in it. Tell you what, when you win the scholarship, I'll transfer to Oxford. We will spend the best two years of our lives in the English countryside, and our baby will start school over there, and she will have the cutest British accent in the world."

"Her? You seem to discount one thing! My gut! It's telling me it's a boy. So wrap your head around Fitzgerald Thomas Grant IV! My sweet baby boy! Will be going to school for the first time in short pants and a blazer!"

He dived on top of her and started to tickle her. She pushed and kicked at him and yelled that if he didn't stop she would pee on him! He stopped but he still laid on top of her and looked down at her face.

"Your glowing." He whispered.

"You've had a stupid grin on your face since we found out we're pregnant." She winked.

"Can we tell everyone now!"

"Sure, but who do we tell first?"

She looked at her watch it was eleven am on the east coast.

"My Dad should be getting ready to walk out the door for work. Lets tell him first!"

They got up and grabbed the phone and told her Dad. He was overjoyed and said he would be coming out for Thanksgiving to see her little bump. They called Big F next and gave him the big news. He laughed hysterically and asked what this meant for him and school. He told him their plan and that he would not make it to Houston this summer, but he would continue to work in the Boston office. Big F told them that he and Candy would come up as soon as the baby was born. He would have the plane on standby.

They called Michael next and told him the news. He hooped and hollered! He was still at home recovering. His leg was mangled and they didn't know if he would walk normal again. He was going through some grueling rehab to get his leg just to bend. They had him on speaker phone.

"So am I still the godfather?"

"You heard me? Fitz said

"I heard a lot that went on while I was in a coma. I heard how Mom talked to you and Olivia. I have no words for what she said. I usually can come up with something to bridge the gap, but I'm stumped! Hey! Did you tell her about what I said to you in the hospital?"

"I saw Fitz lean over, but he didn't tell me what you said."

"Go on big brother tell her what I said!"

Fitz looks at Olivia with the most serene smile on his face. "He told me you were pregnant."

Olivia just sits there with her mouth open.

"How the hell did you know Michael? Hell, it took six weeks for us to realize it!"

"Your not going to believe me, but when I was in a coma and you were reading to me. For a moment I left my body and I was hovering over the bed. The room was in a bright warm haze. I saw you holding my hand and a woman sitting behind you on your chair arm. She looked up and looked straight in my eyes and said my baby is having a baby and smiled. I hovered there for a minute, then everything went black again, and the next thing I knew I was squeezing your hand Liv."

Olivia broke out into sobs and laid her head on Fitz's shoulder.

"Liv, I sorry I didn't mean to make you cry!" Michael said.

"No, Michael you have given me the greatest gift I've ever been given. I love you so much! And I'm glad you decided to stay with us."

"Ok, you're going to make me start blubbering! Tell me when the baby is due?"

"Mid June! We will probably christen her at the end of July."

"Listen to him, he thinks it's a girl, when I know it's a boy!"

"You two are too funny! Well now I have to get my butt in gear so I can stand before the priest for him to bless your baby. But I will be starting a betting pool on whether it's a boy or girl and what date."

"You are such a boy! Anything I can help with your gambling habit!"

"Do you want me to tell the others?"

"Yeah, and tell them to call when they get home. We have to wait to call Gray until later tonight. He's in class at the Academy. Hey buddy, we're going to let you go. Hang in there! We love you!" Fitz said.

"Love you too bro and sis!"

What they didn't know was Cecilia was standing outside Micheal's door with his breakfast. She heard the conversation. She went back downstairs and started to wail. She was going to be a Grandma and she might not get to see the baby when it was born. It made her fall to the floor and cry harder.

"Are you alright Liv?"

"I'm fine. Just knowing that my mom is watching over me makes me feel really loved."


	14. Chapter 14

It had been three months since they found out they were pregnant. Olivia was starting to fill out in all the right places as Fitz said. He became extremely facinated with her breast and her ass. Since her body started to change, Fitz sex drive seem to double. He wanted her all the time. They usually would have sex every morning, but now he wanted her three or four times a day. Olivia found herself locking the door to the bathroom. If she was remotely naked he would be on her. It didn't matter where he had her either. Sometimes he couldn't wait to get her home and they had sex in the car, on the floor at the front door. He wanted quickies or long drawn out sessions at night.

"Fitz! Stop! I think you need sex addiction couceling. You have turned into a walking hard on!"

"Liv! All I think about is getting my cock between your legs twenty four seven. Your body is driving me crazy! Your body was perfect before, but with all these changes, your body is like an ice cream sunday that's just gotten whip cream added. Now come here, we can have a quikie before I go to class."

"Fitzgerald all you think about is having sex lately. We don't even have cuddle time anymore because if I show you any affection you've got me on my back or my front. Pounding out one!"

"I'm sorry Livy, but God woman everytime I see you I just get a hard on. If you can help me fight that urge I'm all ears. Maybe it's a fad and it'll pass. I need you Liv. I want you so bad all the time."

"That's fine Tommy, but my lady parts need a rest. The way you've been going at it lately I'm surprised I can walk."

"Ok, I'll learn to take more cold showers to calm the joy stick down!"

He squeezed her butt and left for his class.

Olivia shook her head and got her stuff together to go meet with her adviser Jake Ballard. Jake had been calling her in his office a lot lately. He's was getting a little handsy with her. He would touch her hand when he try and get her attention to look at stuff on his computer or in the book he had for her. He would sit really close in his office and sometimes he would close his office door. Her gut was sending up a lot of alarm bells. She didn't want to tell Fitz yet, because the pregnancy had brought out King Kong protective husband. They were in the grocery store, and this guy wasn't watching where he was going down the aisle and bumped Olivia. Fitz jacked him up in his collar and told him to apologize. The guy didn't even have time to apologize before Fitz was on him. So she was a little reluctant to tell him what she was feeling with Jake.

She knocked on Jake's door.

"Olivia! How are you?"

He gets up and for the first time he hugs her. She stiffens from him touching her. He put his hand in her lower back and escorted her to one of the chairs in the front of his desk and he took the other seat beside her.

"Jake, what did you need to see me about," she said leaning away from him.

"Olivia, I just wanted to let you know that you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I don't know what's changed in you, but you seem to glow and your body has really filled out lately."

"Jake, that's enough! I'm a married woman and a pregnant one at that. You are really being inappropriate, and I'm going to let my husband know and the head of the department know about your behavior!"

She stood to exit his office, when he grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall by the door and pressed his erection into Olivia and tried to put his tongue down her mouth.

"Come on Olivia, you're such a tease, give me a little taste!"

He puts his hand between her knees and start to move up her skirt. Olivia took both her hands and twisted his nipples as hard as she could and when Jake pulled back she kneed him in the balls and ran like hell out of his office. She's in tears and running toward her car. When she gets in the car, she locks the doors and pulls out her phone and calls Fitz.

"Hey Baby!"

"Fitz I need you!"

Fitz stomach dropped as he heard his wife hysterical on the phone.

"Olivia where are you? I'm at the parking garage near the history building."

"Stay right there I'll come and get you, don't move!"

Fitz jumped in his car and raced across campus to get to his wife. He pulled up next to her car and jumped out as well as she did.

"Olivia, what happened?"

She was crying so hard she could barely get out the words Jake and assault. Olivia looked into her husband eyes because his body went stiff. His eyes were stone grey. His face was blank and she was calling his name and he didn't seem to hear anything she was saying. He turned to her and said for her to get into his car and lock the door and stay there until he got back. Olivia was scared, he was so cold when he was saying it, but she got in the car and did as he asked her to do. He turned and went toward the history building.

He got to Jake's door and knocked. He heard him say come in. Fitz felt like he was having and out of body experience. The bastard was sitting in his chair as Fitz walked around and punched him so hard he tipped over his chair. Fitz picked him up by his shirt and threw him across the room in a wall.

"SO! YOU LIKE TO SEXUALLY ASSAULT PREGNANT MARRIED WOMEN! I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS ALL OVER THIS OFFICE AND YOU WILL NEVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON MY WIFE EVER AGAIN. YOU CAN KISS YOUR JOB GOODBYE TOO, I AM GOING TO BURY YOU! YOU'LL BE LUCKY TO TEACH AT A DAYCARE WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU!"

He seemed to be looking at what was going on outside his body as he pummeled him until he saw nothing but a bloody pulp that was Jake's face. He dropped him on the floor and kicked him in his ass for good measure. When he was done he was walking back out to his car. He must have looked a sight, because as he walked down the sidewalk people were parting like the red sea. He got back in the car and grabbed the steering wheel until his hearing returned. He looked over and saw Olivia looking at him horrified. Not for what he had done, as she knew what he was going to do, but his knuckles were a bloody mess and he had blood splatter all over his shirt and face. He pulled her over to him and hugged her really hard as she sobbed in his arms.

"Baby let me take you home," he said.

When they got home they both got in the shower together. They just stood under the water as Fitz held Olivia as tight as he could as she sobbed into his chest. He just stood there and swayed her until she stopped crying. They got out of the shower and got into bed and Fitz held her until she went to sleep. He didn't need to know what happened, he wanted her to rest. The only saving grace about her pregnancy was that she slept a lot. While he was still in bed he text Huck to let him know what went on. He needed to see if there was video footage of Olivia attack as well as Fitz's. He needed him to find out if he's done this before and what hospital he was in. He got out of bed when he was sure that Olivia was sleeping soundly. He went downstairs and called Big F and told him what happened and what he wanted to happen to Jake now. He was getting all the legal aspects from Huck.

"Fitzgerald did you take care of business? I hope you whipped the living daylight out of him! He better be glad he wasn't here in Houston, I would have shot the bastard."

"I showed him what for Grandpa! Listen Grandpa can you have our lawyers handle everything. I'm going back upstairs, get back in bed with Livy before she wakes up and finds me gone. Grandpa, I've never been so scared in my life when I got that call. To think he could have raped my wife and maybe hurt my baby. If I see him again, I will kill him!"

"Fitzgerald let me handle it from here. By the time you two wake up tomorrow, he will seem like he never existed. Tell Olivia that I love her and kiss that baby for me. I love you son!"

"Thank you Grandpa! Bye."

He went back upstairs and pulled Olivia back over to him. He watched her sleep and he could tell she was having a nightmare she was whimpering in her sleep. He started to rub the side of her cheek and she seemed to calm down a bit. As he started to think about what could have happened he started to cry. He put his hand on her stomach and rubbed her little baby bump. He was finally able to fall asleep after about an hour of watching her sleep.

When she woke up it was about nine that night and Olivia wanted to get something to eat. She moved to get up and Fitz woke up at her movement.

"Hey babe. Are you alright?"

"Yes, but I'm really starving."

"Lay back down and I'll go down and get you something to eat. You and peanut just rest I'll rustle up some food."

When he came back he had made PBJ sandwiches, potato chips, and milk. His specialty. She smiled at his culinary skills. She actually enjoyed his food selection, she needed the comfort food. They laid in bed with the TV on in the background. After they finished up the food, Fitz asked her if she was ready to tell him what happened. She started to tear up and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her temple. She was a lot better than earlier that day. She told him everything that happened. He wanted to go over to the hospital and finish the job.

"Fitz, I should have listened to my gut! He had been acting strange the last couple of weeks, and my gut was sending out red flags and I didn't listen to the warnings. He could have hurt little Tommy! I'm so sorry!"

"Livy, who the hell thinks their going to get sexually assaulted in their advisers office at fucking Harvard University. When Big F and his lawyers get done with him, he won't be able to get a job in the US. Don't you ever apologize for what happened to you. It's not your fault, it's that cowards fault. And don't think that I didn't catch that you're already calling our baby little Tommy!"

She laughed as she rubbed her head on his chest.

"Jokes aside. You should have told me sooner that you were feeling this way. From now on, no second guessing your gut, and you tell your husband when you think some guy is coming on to you, even if you're not sure. Deal?"

"Deal!"

* * *

They had a quiet night and Olivia had a death grip on Fitz the entire night. When they got up the next morning Fitz got an update from Huck and Big F's lawyers. The entire episode had been swept under the rug. Huck had hacked the video feeds and all the offices had camera. He saw Olivia's attack and he saw how Fitz went to work on Jake. Huck wasn't going to let him get away without a parting gift. He put him on the no fly list.

Olivia decided to skip the rest of the week of classes. She and Fitz went to the doctor to make sure that everything was alright with the baby. They got the all clear and that seemed to ease their minds about the whole incident.

* * *

Thanksgiving rolled around and this time it was a full house. Everyone was their minus his parents. Big F and Candy came up as well as the Anderson's. Michael was still on cruches and his parents almost kept him home. They only let him go because Cecilila's parents would fly with him. Gray came up from Annapolis and Olivia's father had been there a few days before the festivities started. Huck, Abby, Harrison, and Quinn were at the house too. Even his uncle Teddy and his family had come along. Fitz and Olivia felt such a high from everyone being at their house. The new life that was about to join their merry band floated around the house. They had not known so much joy in their lives.

"Hey Fitz, we hear you think it's a girl!" Gray said.

"It is a girl! You are looking at the first Grant to produce a girl in this male dominated family! I'm calling her Lily. My little Lily Rose!"

"You are so delusional, we have Fitzgerald Thomas Grant IV! The mama always knows!"

"I'm afraid she's right son! I swore up and down your Uncle Teddy was a girl! Like you I picked out a name, but my sweet Candy here said it was a boy." All the married men agreeded with Grandpa Grant's statement.

Fitz was about to argue his point when he heard the house phone rang. He said he would get it.

"Hello, bursting at the seams Grant household, and Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Fitzgerald."

"Dad?"

"Yes son. I wanted to call and wish you and Olivia a happy Thanksgiving."

"Thank you Dad!"

"I hear you have something else to be thankful for this coming year."

"We do! Olivia and I will be having your grand daughter or son this summer. How's Mom?"

"We're ok. Listen son, I wanted to say I'm sorry. You were right, we or I didn't see you as a man or that you knew your heart. I'm sorry I didn't call you about Michael when he got hurt. I know how close you are to your brother's. And most of all, I'm so sorry that it's taken me two years to tell you that I love you and need you to forgive me for not being the man I raised you to be."

Fitz started to tear up. "I forgive you Dad. I never stopped loving you or mom, but I will not let anyone disrepect my wife. Can you come out to see us? I want to show you the life Olivia and I have built here in Cambridge."

"I can make it out as soon as xmas break starts. I would love to see what you and Olivia have built. I'm going to pass you off to your mother she wants to speak to you and Olivia."

Fitz called Olivia over and took her into his office. Olivia had been watching him from accross the room and whoever it was, it was serious. They walked into his office.

"It's my mom and dad on the phone. I'll tell you what dad said later, but my mom wants to talk to both of us."

Olivia looked at him a little shocked.

"Go ahead mom, we're here."

They could hear her sniffling a little bit.

"Fitzgerald and Olivia, I want to sincerly apologize for my behavor. I was so afraid of loosing Fitzgerald. I tried to hang on to him as hard as I could and only drove you away. I would not recognize that you knew your heart, and you have grown into a man in front of my face. Olivia I am most sorry to you. I had the opportunity to gain a daughter and all I saw was my advisary. I humbly ask for your forgiveness. I truly want to be in your life as well as our new Grandbaby."

"Mrs. Grant, you have my forgiveness and I'll be happy to have you in all our lives."

"Please call me Mom!"

Fitz leaned over and kissed Olivia's temple.

"Mom, I asked Dad to come out over the xmas holday's to see how Olivia and I have set up our lives out here."

"I would love to come out. Maybe we all can come out to have xmas together."

"We would love to have the Grant clan for xmas!"

"Hey you guys, I know you have a house full of guest. We will talk soon. Go have fun! I love you both."

"By Mom, we'll call soon."

Fitz and Olivia hung up and looked at each other. They kissed each other and hugged one another until they had to go back to the party.

"Tommy, I think this boy of yours has a lot of magic in him."

"Girls, only have that kind of magic. Right Lily pad!"

"You are going to be so disappointed when it's a boy!"

"No I won't. Any child that we made will be a gift. We are so blessed with this baby. I love you so much. We are going to be a great little family babe. I'm so thankful I found you." As he kissed her so tenderly.

"No, I'm the luck one. You have been the rock for this family and my protector. You were willing to give up your family for me, and I love you for such devotion to me, and your son." She winked at him when she said it.

"Lets go be thankful with the rest of our guest.


	15. Chapter 15

The Grant clan were whole again. When Xmas rolled around Fitz and Olivia knew that they were actually having a boy. They went to the ultra sound together and Olivia didn't rub it in his face. She put her arms around his neck and said that they had plenty of time to make a girl. They would reserve that name for their girl she promised.

He grinned and said, "so where are we going for our vacation this year?"

"I want to rent a cabin in the Adirondacks and try to recreate our first time together. Me, you and our baby boy together around a fire."

He gave her a sweet kiss and said he would arrange everything. Everyone would be gone by the 27th of December, so they could head up right after. School didn't start till mid January. he wanted to give her a belated birthday gift.

They made it to their cabin in the snowy mountains of New York. It was a winter wonderland. Olivia just wanted to be away from everyone and everything. There house was such a hub that they were rarely alone. She just wanted to see a night sky that wasn't blotched out by city lights and she wanted the silence of being in nature. She knew when the baby came, they would not have this again. Just the two of them.

They were lying in bed the last night they were there and she turned over and asked him.

"Will you miss just us?"

"When we're here like this, yes. But I'm not going to lie, I want to see this baby really bad. What do you think he will look like. I read that mother's sometimes can dream about their baby's."

She closed her eyes and said. "He'll have dark brown curly locks. He'll have your eyes, my nose and your lips. He'll be Carmel. He'll have your smile. He'll kind of look like Caleb did when I first met him."

She opened her eyes to her husband grinning from ear to ear.

"You are the light in my life and so will our son."

She felt a little tear peek out of her eyes.

"I hope most of all my son inherits your heart."

He pulled her close and kissed her then his son.

* * *

April rolled around and Olivia at seven months was a prefect little round mound of baby. Fitz had begun to read to the baby every night. He would lay his head on Olivia's thighs and turn his head toward her stomach. He would rub her stomach. The baby would kick really hard when he heard his father's voice. Olivia would giggle the whole time. She thought is was the cutest thing in the world. When she needed the baby to settle down, she would have Fitz sing to the baby.

On Fitz's birthday Olivia wanted to give him a boys night out to celebrate his twenty-first birthday. She gave him his birthday present that morning. It was a watch with a special inscription on the back that said, _my life, my love. Your Livy_. He loved it, he put it on right away. That Friday night she arranged for Gray to come up and Huck, Harrison, and David to take him out. She was having a girls night in with Abby and Quinn. It was going to be a great weekend. Since she couldn't drink on her birthday, at least Fitz could legally for the both of them.

Fitz was actually looking forward to this right of passage. The guys would have his back. So he felt his over indulging would be alright. They made it to the bar just a few blocks away from his home. It was packed on this particular Friday night. Spring was in the air and everyone seemed to want to let loose for the night. Harrison yelled to the bar tender that they had a birthday boy and to set up a tab and set up five shots of your best tequila. They started out with five tequila shots and switch to twenty-fiver year old scotch. By the time Fitz stood up to go to the bathroom he was sweating and could barely see where he was going. He bumped into someone on his way to the bathroom and was about to say he was sorry when he noticed it was Mellie.

"Hi Fitz! I see you are celebrating your twenty-first birthday! Can I give you a hug and a kiss?"

Any other time he would have come up with an excuse but he was feeling way to nice to say no.

"Sure Mellie why not."

He put his arms around her to give her a hug and the next thing he knows she has him pinned up against the wall and she is trying to stick her tongue down his throat. He pushes her from him and tells her to get over herself. How dare she try to kiss him like that. Since his inhibitions were down he decided to tell her exactly how he felt about her.

"Mellie! Do you know how disgusting you are? I've been married for the past two years and now I'm going to have my first baby in two months. I don't want you! I never wanted you! And get it through your dumb head, I love Olivia she is the love of my life! Why don't you go fuck yourself you elitist bitch!"

He turned around and went to the bathroom. Mellie was so angry she had tears coming out of her eyes.

"You are going to rue the day you spoke to me like that Fitzgerald Grant!"

She went back to her table and asked Amanda Tanner if she got the shots of her and Fitz? She had.

"He thinks he can talk to me any kind of way, well he's going to find out there are consequences for speaking to me like this!"

They left the bar.

Fitz came out of the bathroom and told his guys what happened. They couldn't believe she had the balls to attack him like that. He told them to forget about her and they continued to get drunker. By the time Fitz and Gray got home it was two in the morning. Gray couldn't drink so he got everyone home safely. He was carrying Fitz, he decided to put him in the guest bedroom just in case he got sick in the middle of the night. Olivia came out of her room when she heard Gray on the steps. He told her that it was probably best that he should sleep it off in the guest bedroom. He didn't want him flopping around on her. She followed behind Gray and they got his cloths off.

Fitz woke up with the sun peeking through the curtains in the guest bedroom. He peeked at his watch and saw that it was two in the afternoon. He felt like his had head was a bowling ball and his eyes had raddled around his skull the night before. Hi mouth was the consistency of cotton. He heard the front door slam and he thought he would die from the sound pulsing through his head. He managed to swing his legs over the bed and sit there until he didn't feel like throwing up. Though he thought if he did throw up it might make him feel better. He could taste tequila at the back of his throat. He stood up and then he really had to throw up, he raced to the family bathroom down the hall. He emptied his stomach into the toilet. He sat on the cold floor for a while before he stood up. He felt a little better. He walked down to the kitchen in his underwear. He didn't want any cloths on the heat emanating from his body. When he turned the corner he found Gray and Olivia sitting at the island eating lunch.

"Well the dead have arisen!" Olivia said.

He had a goofy grin on his squinted face.

"Hey babe! I'm a man now!"

Olivia and Gray laughed hysterically. She told him to sit down and she would get him some milk and toast.

"Not to be unappreciated but that sounds really nasty!"

"The milk will coat your stomach and the toast will soak up the liquor. Ding dong!"

"So what have you two been up to since I've been a man of leisure?"

"Oh, Gray and I went on a secret mission."

* * *

What Fitz didn't know was that morning she got a mysterious email that had pictures that looked like Fitz was all over Mellie. She was sitting down on the couch with Gray watching cartoons. She looked over to Gray and said, "what the hell happened last night at the bar?"

She turned the laptop around and showed Gray the pictures. He told her what happened at the bar and how Fitz told her off.

"Well it seems that Ms. Millicent Rosemont needs a lesson in staying in her place. She called Huck and told him to get her address. It took him about twenty minutes to get it to her. He wanted to know what she needed it for, and she told him she was going to have a little face to face with Mellie. He told her to hang on he would go with her. She said she had Gray here and he was going to drive her. Gray shook his head he would not.

"Huck I have to go, I'll let you know what happens later. Gray you either drive me over there or I walk, it's your call!"

"Liv, Fitz will kill me if he knows you went over there this pregnant!"

"It's either me or him and I'm betting on me!"

He huffed and picked up his keys.

He drove Olivia over to Mellie's apartment her daddy had bought her. They went inside and knocked on her door. She had Gray stand at the peep-hole.

When Mellie opened the door, "well Gray it's nice to see you!"

Olivia made Gray step to the side. And all the blood drained out of Mellie's face. She saw how pregnant Olivia was.

"Well Mellie, I got your email this morning. I'm not sure what you thought my response would be. Would I kick out my husband so you could comfort him or I don't know what your intent was, but here is my response. I thought it deserved a face to face reply."

She slapped Mellie so hard she slid down the door.

"I'm going to say this once and for the last time, you try to put your paws on my husband or send me some other bullshit to make me think my husband is cheating on me. I will come back here and pull every strand of you hair out one at a time. Get your own fucking man, you scank bitch! Let go Gray!"

Gray was shocked by what Olivia did, but it was funny as hell too. He was kind of proud of her too. He hoped he met a woman like Olivia to protect what was her's and to absolutely trust her husband.

When they got back in the car Olivia had a smirk on her face as she turned one eyebrow up when she looked at Gray.

"Damn woman! Did you have to give her the pimp slap!"

They both started to laugh hysterically.

"Listen, this is between me and you! I know Mellie won't tell Fitz. Seriously he'll kill us both."

They gave each other a pinky swear. Olivia had sealed another bond with one of her brothers, one that she and Gray would share forever. So when she told Fitz that she and Gray has gone on a secret mission, he didn't see the winks between them.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello everyone! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I felt like I was running out of steam. So I took the day off. I hope you like the latest**_** chapter**

School ended in May then it was June when people started to roll in for the birth of little Tommy. Fitz's mom had come the first week of June to help finally to get the nursery ready and to help when the baby came. She was staying for a month. Fitz was so happy she was there. They were terrified about having such a small person in the house that counted on them. His dad was going to come as soon as the baby came. Abby enrolled in summer school so she could be there when the baby came so did Huck. Fitz had already started his first week of summer school too. That was another reason he was glad that his mom was there while he was in class.

Everything was going as planned, so when the 15th came at midnight Olivia shot up in bed. She was laying in a pool of wet. She leaned down and started to kiss Fitz on his face to wake him up. He woke up and smiled and asked Olivia what she was doing.

"Well I'm trying to wake you up with the least amount of panic, but my water broke."

He jumped out of bed and started to dress like a mad man. Olivia just sat there and looked at how at light speed he got dressed. He got her bag and headed out the door. Olivia counted to five before he came back in and turned on the light and helped Olivia out of bed and to the bathroom to change. He woke his mom up and told her it was time. They all got in the car and went to the hospital. Fitz phoned the first person on his baby phone tree which was Huck.

They got Olivia situated and told them it would take a while before she would deliver. It was one in the afternoon before they took her into delivery. They were pushing when Olivia said she felt hot. Fitz felt her head, but she was clammy. She was about to say something else when she lost consciousness. Then Fitz watched as if everything was going is slow motion. He heard the doctor scream, where was all this blood coming from and they ripped Olivia out of his hands and rushed her into surgery. Fitz was left standing in delivery with a pool of blood at his feet. A nurse came in and took him to the waiting room on the surgery. Another nurse had gone to get his mother. When she found Fitz he was in a catatonic state.

Fitz was cold, cold down to his bones. He could see his mother was talking to him, but he didn't hear anything. He didn't know if he told Olivia if he loved her when she fainted. He didn't see his son born. What would he do if she dies or if they both die. He couldn't let himself feel anything not yet, he had to stay in this state until they told him something.

It was hours before they came out to let him know what was going on. Fitz stood up and came out of his mental hiding place.

"Mr. Grant, let me start off by telling you that both are still alive. Your son is fine, he is in the nursery downstairs. You'll be able to hold him when your ready to go down. Now, your wife is a different story. Your wife had a catastrophic uterine bleed. She lost a lot of blood. Right now due to the blood loss she's a deep coma. It's going to be touch and go for the next few days. She might wake up anytime, or she might not. You might want to prepare for the worst but hope for the best. That's the best advice I can give now."

" Can I see her?"

"Yes, come this way. She's in ICU now. Talk to her squeeze her hand so she knows that someone is there."

When Fitz got to her bed, the dam that he had his emotions behind burst. She was so small laying in a bed with blood hanging on hooks and her heart monitor beeping to tell him she was still there with him. He move to the bed and draped his arm around her head and put his face between her face and shoulder. He grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Livy, please don't leave me! Don't leave little Tommy. I don't know how to raise a baby without you! You don't want us to be two old men living together for the rest of our lives, because I'll never let him out of my sight."

He just stood there for about and hour sobbing and kissing her in between. His mother finally came over and told him he should go see his son. She would stay with Olivia while he went to see his son.

Fitz walked down to the nursery and asked the nurse where his son was. She told him to put on a gown and he could come in and hold him. She sat him in a rocking chair and went and picked up Tommy. He looked exactly like Olivia had described him. The nurses knew that his mother was in ICU, so they told him that Tommy was having a hard time settling down. Usually the heart beat of the mother calmed the babies. Fitz tears started to drop on his gown. Tommy was whimpering and was wiggling around in his arms. So he began to sing to him and he opened his eyes and calmed down. Fitz rocked him and fed him his first bottle. His mother, Abby and Huck came down and looked through the window and saw Fitz rocking little Tommy. They were crying their eyes out, even Huck had tears in his eyes.

* * *

It was all hands on deck. Every member of Fitz and Olivia's family came into help Fitz. He was able to take Tommy home after three days in the hospital. He took him by ICU to see if putting him in the bed with her might bring her out of her coma, but it didn't. Olivia was not doing well, she stayed in a vegetative state for a month. She coded on them twice before she stabilized.

One month after being in the hospital, Fitz was sitting in a chair by her bed doing homework when he heard his name whispered.

"Tommy."

Fitz jumped out of his chair, books flying everywhere as he made his way over to his wife. He had tears in his eyes.

"Livy!"

"Can I have a PBJ, I'm really hungry."

He started to laugh hysterically. "Livy you can have anything you like! Let me go get the doctor so they can take a look at you."

Before he left she asked, "where's my baby?"

"Livy, just give me a minute and I'll call my mom and she'll bring Tommy over so you can see him."

She said ok as he raced over to the nurses desk to tell them she was awake. An army of doctors came in to run test. She was in relative good health other than being bedridden for a month. She would need some mild rehab to get her muscles back in shape.

An hour later his mom walked into her room with Tommy in her arms. Olivia reached her weak arms out to him. Fitz had to help her hold him, but she fell so deeply in love with her boy. She kissed all over his face and his hands. Tommy just layed there very quiet. While she brushed her hands through his beautiful hair like his father's.

"Hello Fitzgerald Thomas Grant IV, I'm your mama. He seemed to smile when she said it and it made her and Fitz laugh. She let him lay on her chest and he yawned a little and went to sleep right away. He was a little to heavy on her chest, but she didn't care she had her two favorite boys in the room with her.

* * *

It took a week before they would let Olivia go home. Fitz had to carry her up to their bedroom. He had the baby's basinet in their room. Since he brought him home, he wouldn't let anyone do anything for the baby. He wanted him close by at all times. He would only let him go when he went to class or to the hospital. He set Olivia down and went and picked Tommy up and got in bed with Olivia. The house was packed with Olivia's dad, his parents and Grandpa and Grandma Grant. They all planned to leave in a couple of days to let them get back to normal. Plus they would all be back in August for Tommy's christening.

They just laid on the bed looking at Tommy. Olivia set up her knees and put Tommy on her waist and held him up. She was playing with him when she looked over and Fitz was asleep. She stroked his face with her hand. She realized he probably hadn't slept for a month. They couldn't sleep without each other.

"Tommy look at daddy sleeping." she whispered. She said a little prayer of thanks for letting her come home to the two loves of her life, and not letting her husband face a lifetime without her.

* * *

August came and the second Sunday the entire Grant Pope clan gathered to christen Little Tommy. Abby and Michael were the godparents. Fitz's mother brought the christening gown that all her boys wore. Fitz and Olivia were getting ready in their room when Fitz came out of the bathroom and saw his wife sitting in a rocking chair with his son. He took out his phone and snapped a picture. Olivia looked up and asked why he had taken the picture.

"Because till the day I die, this is how I will always see you. You have the most perfect look on your face when you look at Tommy. I have something for you." He pulled out a small box. It was a necklace that was sterling silver. It was hand stamped charm with Olivia's name on the largest charm, then Tommy's name stamped on a smaller charm. She looked at it and started to cry. She loved it.

"I wanted to buy you a new mother's gift. And as you can see we can add more charms as we have more kids."

"Just as a way of asking, but how many kids do you expect us to have?"

"Six!"

"Tommy, you are going to have a lot to siblings thanks to Daddy growing a uterus."

"Livy! Don't say uterus in front of Tommy! Little ears please!"

Olivia cackled at how prudish her husband was.

"Husband of mine lets get a little holy water sprinkled on your beautiful son! And kiss me!"

Fitz got on his knees in front of Olivia and kissed his son on his head and kiss his wife tenderly.

"Come on my lovelies!"

It was beautiful ceremony. There wasn't a dry eye in the house when Michael walked up the baptismal font. He still needed a cane to walk with, but he laid it to the side as he held Tommy as the priest poured water over his head. Tommy was such a good baby, he slept through the ceremony. They rented out a room at a restaurant for the christening party.

* * *

Olivia noticed that Tommy was handed around to a lot of people but he never cried once. She was getting a little worried. He had his eyes open and alert, but as she thought about it, he never cried. They had attended to his needs because they assumed he needed things like his diaper changed, or he needed to be fed. She would wake up in the middle of the night and he would be in his basinet just waving his arms around and no noise. When Fitz would read to him at night, Olivia would set him up on her knees and we would just look at Fitz as he read. She was really scared now that she noticed him not making any noises. That night after the christening. She started to cry when Fitz came to bed.

"Liv, what wrong!" He was frantic when he saw his wife crying hysterically.

"I think something is wrong with Tommy!"

"You noticed it too? I thought it was because he didn't bond with you when he came out of the womb. Now, I'm really concerned that he has something wrong with him!" He started to tear up too.

He went over and picked him up out of his basinet and he put him on Olivia knees. The baby didn't seem to respond to anything he just looked at both of them.

"Liv, let's make an appointment with his pediatrician. Then depending on what they recommend we can see what support we need to help Tommy. In the mean time, I'm going to read him a story like I've done since he was in your tummy. I love you and I love our beautiful baby boy."

He kissed both and got a Dr. Seuss to read. Olivia put Tommy on her chest and rubbed little circles on his back until he fell asleep. She held him a little longer than she would usually. Fitz took him from her and put him in the basinet.

They got to see the Pediatrician the next day. They told him what they had observed. He said that there could be many reasons why he didn't cry, he would start with the very basic to see if he could cry. He took out a needle and poked Tommy, and he had the saddest little cry they had heard. Olivia started to cry too.

"Well we know he can cry. So his voice is fine, he can respond to pain so his pain receptors are working. Lets try his hearing. Is there anything you can do to sooth him or make him turn or make his eyes move to a sound?"

Fitz began to sing to him to stop him from crying. Tommy quieted down and turned his head toward his father as he sang to him.

"He doesn't have a hearing problem. Two months are really to early to predict any developmental problems. He seems to have all the basic developmental milestones now. This might just be the personality he's developed. Does he smile?"

"Yes, when we tickle him and in his sleep." Olivia said.

"Has he developed any motor skills?"

"Yes, he seems to put his hands in his mouth a lot." Fitz said.

"That standard at this age. Babies put their hands in their mouths to comfort themselves. I don't know what to tell you, but we should keep an eye on his development and see if he hits every milestone. He just might be a calm baby that just doesn't get upset so easily. One other question? Does he seem like he is studying you when he looks at you?"

"Kinda of when we read to him and talk to him. He seems to give Fitz's his undivided attention when he is being read to, also when I talk to him."

"It's just a thought, but your son might by gifted, in other words he might be a genius. You two are very intelligent people. It's a long shot, but he could just be taking in everything that is going on around him and processing. He brain hasn't developed enough for him to respond yet, but lets see if he meets or exceeds developmental milestones."

Fitz and Olivia felt a little better when they went home. They let everyone know what the doctor said and they would keep an eye on Tommy.

* * *

The last year of undergrad started in Sept as usual. Fitz and Olivia made up a schedule so Tommy could get fed and changed on a schedule if he wasn't going to help them out with it by crying. They needed more help to keep up the schedule, so Huck volunteered to be the night nurse. He didn't sleep much so he said it was logical. He slept in Tommy bedroom. Olivia would wake in the middle of the night to check on both, and she would see Tommy sitting on Huck's lap and Huck reading from one of his computer science books. Huck said he would stay up at least an hour with him during his night feeding. In the morning Olivia would come in and Huck would sleep until two in the afternoon or his first afternoon class. Oddly enough it worked out well for all of them.

Fitz was due to graduate in January and he got accepted to Harvard's MBA program. When Xmas rolled around they all decided to go to Seattle for Tommy's first Xmas and he was six months old. Throughout his developmental stages they found that he was actually a genius. He was already using coherent words and Olivia and Huck taught him baby sign language to communicate. His first word was Huck it was coherent for baby speak. He met or exceeded all of his developmental milestones. They had another problem how to keep him engaged intellectually. He still had an even keel personality. Nothing really upset him other than when he got his shots. He did have a great laugh though. It was infectious and light. They couldn't wait until he could communicate thoroughly, they wanted to know what was going on behind some of the faces he would give them.

The Grant clan went to Whistler as was their tradition. This time Fitz, Olivia, and Tommy had their own cabin. Huck and Olivia's dad joined in the festivities. It was Olivia's twenty-second birthday. She asked Fitz not to make a big deal this year, she was so grateful to be alive, have the two loves of her life there with her and that was enough for her, plus watching Tommy tear open presents and squeal and laugh was the greatest gift of all.

* * *

Fitz marched in his graduation ceremony that January and Olivia made a little cap and gown for Tommy and Fitz carried him across the stage with him when he received his diploma. She was so proud of her boys. Olivia got news around March that she had won the Rhodes scholarship and they would be moving to Oxford in the fall.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Five years **_**later**

The last five years for Olivia and Fitz had been very eventful. Olivia made it through her masters program at Oxford. Fitz had finished up his MBA as agreed and had joined Big F in the company. They were still living in Boston because Olivia had gotten into her PH.d program at Harvard.

The biggest thing they had to celebrate and be proud of was Fitzgerald Thomas Grant IV. He had blossomed in England. Usually children started school at four, but Fitzgerald as he wanted to be called, started at age three and even then none of his teachers could keep up with him. They found out the he was not only gifted but genius was an accurate description of their son. He started to read to them in bed when he was two. Everything that Olivia felt he might be interested in she would set up trips to feed his curiosity. They went to Edinburgh to Holyrood Castle because he was curious about Mary Queen of Scots. They went to Paris when he wanted to see Leonardo Da Vinci's Mona Lisa. They want to Rome to the Sistine Chapel to see Michael Angelo's master piece.

His interests were not confined to what his mother might be studying, but he was interested in what his father was doing. He made him explain capitalism and what it meant to the middle class. He wanted to know how Grant Oil would cut down on future oil spills and how they affected the environment. From uncle Huck he was learning about hardware and software for computers. From Aunt Abby he was learning the law.

The only thing Olivia and Fitz were worried about was he was five, but his little brain was like a sponge. Not only could he take everything in but he could process the information and make sense out of it. The delima was trying to keep him a little boy. So Olivia proposed that they home school Fitzgerald and then put him in after school programs like baseball, soccer, basketball, and etc. She would limit her graduate program to night school. Fitz would take his son with him when he had to travel to give him experiences around the world that Grant Oil was expanding. His grandfather wanted him in South America and the middle east. Olivia thought he could learn two new languages such as Spanish and Portuguese. He already knew French.

The Grant Clan had changed much too. Gray was a lieutenant on the aircraft carrier Abraham Lincoln. Michael was a Junior at Princeton. Blake was a Sophomore at the University of Washington, and Caleb was now a Freshman at Bellevue High School. There had been a big announcement three-years earlier when Michael came out to his parents. He was in a good relationship with his partner Zach.

* * *

Xmas was coming up and they would be heading to Seattle to spend it at Whistler. Fitzgerald had learned to ski in the Swiss alps at three. He was really scary sometimes at what he couldn't do. They were in bed whispering because their son would use any excuse to get out of bed and talk to them. He slept less than Huck. Olivia had caught him on the phone one night at 3am talking to Huck about a video game he was trying to master. She ground him for a week. Nothing new to learn for a week. You would have thought she shot him from all the crying face down on his bed. On a whole he was a really good kid with his dad's tender heart. He was still her baby and he would always allow them to cuddle him when they needed to. He loved when Fitz would tickle, rough house with him and let him still read and sing to him.

"Fitz", she whispered.

"Yes my love."

"I think when we go to Whistler we should work on giving Fitzgerald a sibling. I think we should let our baby stay with your parents and the boys, and we need some alone time to make a baby."

"Can we start now!"

"So you're not opposed to making your baby girl now?"

"Livy, I was ready after Fitzgerald was one. I want a whole brood of kids. I want us to sneak around the house and have sex because we keep getting busted by our kids!"

"You are such a freak!"

"Let me show how freaky I can be!" He winked.

"First go and see if Fitzgerald is asleep. I don't want him thinking my moaning means we are awake and he can come in and talk, and lock the door when you come back."

Fitz shot out of bed in his usual boxer briefs to check on his son. When he got back Olivia was naked and ready to rumble with her husband. Fitz took off his brief and jumped back in bed on top of Olivia. He started to tickle her.

"Come here my little morsel!"

Olivia started to giggle as quietly as she could, but her husband had a one track mind. He pinned her to the bed with his body and started to whisper in her ear.

"We are going to make Lily."

He kissed her tenderly that a tear came to Olivia's eyes. She so loved this man, and she could not understand how she could possible love him anymore than she did now. Fitz saw the emotion on her face and knew she was feeling the overwhelming love they felt for each other. He made love to her so slow that Olivia thought that her heart would just explode. He made her keep her eyes open the entire time as he whispered sweet thing in her ears.

The knowledge of them trying to get pregnant again was like a go light for Fitz. He was on her every opportunity he had. He would lure Olivia over to his office with a promise of lunch and then she would find out that she was the main course. They were back to doing it all the time and any place they could. They had to be extra careful since Fitzgerald was around.

This time around Olivia sex drives was on par with Fitz's. She wanted him all the time. They were in Houston for a meeting of the board of directors for Grant Oil. Olivia sent him a text in the middle of his meeting to meet her in his office. He was worried that she would send him a text in an important meeting, so he rushed into his office. When he got there Olivia was hiding on the other side of the double door. He walked in and she locked the door behind him. When Fitz turned around he found his wife in a rain coat and high heel boots.

"Is everything ok Livy?"

"It will be in about and hour."

"Liv, I have to get back to this meeting."

She reaches up and pulls her belt off her coat as it opens up and he sees that his wife is just wearing the boots. His mouth goes dry and he gets hard.

"Livy, I have to be in this meeting!"

"Your telling me the soon to be CEO of Grant Oil can't get a recap on what's been going on?" As she strides closer to him.

He's frozen to the spot by his arousal. He feels his body start to ache for her. She drops her coat to the floor, puts on hand on his chest and starts to caress his erection with the other.

"Fitzgerald Grant III, you promised me we would make a baby, and I can have you anytime I want. You have ignited a fire in me that won't be put out. My want for you has become a drug I must have."

She unbuckled his pants pushed his pants and boxers down and said, "you see this, this is mine! I want what's mine now!"

Fitz looked down into her eyes with the sexual haze that he could not deny her what she wanted. He stepped out of his boxers and pants and with his suit jacket, shirt and tie still on he lifted Olivia up, she wrapped her legs around him and placed her on his couch and plunged into Olivia so hard she moaned really loud. When she got so possessive with him, it made him want to have rough sex with her. He lost all control and pounded Olivia so hard he thought he hurt her. When he came out of his sex fueled haze, he looked down at Olivia and she smirked and pushed him up into a sitting position on his couch and dropped between his legs, and took his penis in her mouth and sucked and licked him until he was ready to come again, then she straddled his lap and rode him until he came again. Fitz had taken off his jacket, tie and shirt. He was sweating all over the place. Thank God he had a shower in his office. He picked Olivia up and took her into his shower and he had her again.

She wasn't kidding about the hour. Olivia had brought a picnic basket for lunch and she had a change of clothes in a backpack. They spread out the blanket, him in his pants and dress shirt, and bare feet. She in one of his Harvard hoodies, jeans and bare feet.

"Livy, you little girls scout! You had everything covered for our afternoon delight. I love you woman!"

"I was at the house with Candy and Fitzgerald. We were out in the paddock getting the pony ready for Fitzgerald, when I remembered when we first got pregnant and all you talked about was this pony and pink accessories. I so wanted it to happen. You my lovely husband, I want to have that girl with you so bad."

Fitz looked at his wife with so much love. She wanted this for him. Something told him they wouldn't have long to wait for good news.


	18. Chapter 18

Whistler was like magic. Every time they came back, it was reaffirmation of their relationship. This was where she and Fitz became one and coming back with Fitzgerald only made their trip seem circular in their lives.

"Fitzgerald, you are going to spend a lot of time with your uncles, Grandparents, and Great Grandparents. Mommy and Daddy will see you at dinner time. Is there anything you need while your with your uncles?"

Since Fitzgerald was an only child in the family. It went without saying that everyone tried to spoil him.

"No Mommy, but GG Grant said he would teach me how to drink scotch and smoke a cigar!"

"Did he, well maybe Big F needs a little talk from your Mama!"

"Don't worry Mommy, I won't get drunk or sick on the cigar."

"Fitzgerald your not instilling any confidence in you with that comment. Come over here Fitzy Bear. Do you mind that Daddy and I are spending some time alone?"

"Well if your going to give me sibling, then you to need the time to make them. Mommy I look forward all year-long to come to Whistler. Not to say that I don't love your company, but when I'm here with all my uncles I feel like I have siblings. Caleb teaches me how to prank people. Blake teaches me all his ski tricks. Michael gives me literature to read, and Uncle Gray is showing me moves for football. Oh, and by the way, I want to play pee wee football next year. I figure if I am as tall and big as Daddy I'll make a pretty good athlete."

"You know you scare me with your reasoning sometime! I don't want you to thinking that you can't come to our cabin and spend some time with us. It is the holiday's. Promise no opening presents until we are at the main cabin. To make sure of no peeking, because I know Caleb will talk you into it. You are going to sleep in our cabin and in our bed for Xmas eve. I want my two favorite boys next to me when I wake up on my birthday. You two are the greatest gift I get every year."

"Mama, you're so silly, Daddy and I are always with you!"

She picked him up and started tickling him.

"I know smarty pants! That's what I want for my birthday! So you have to give it to me!"

"Ok, Ok! I love you Mommy!"

"I love you to baby boy! Now go play with your uncles."

* * *

That night as the moon shone through the window above their bed. The snow lit up their room with a ghostly white haze. It made the white comforter light up too. Olivia and Fitz were in bed naked just looking at each other quiet. They had a fire going.

"I told Fitzgerald that I wanted him here with us tomorrow night. I want him in our bed. For my present this year, I wanted to wake up to my two greatest gifts."

Fitz reached out and stroked her cheek and smile from ear to ear.

"I have and early Xmas present for you though."

She turns over and pulls out a small square box with a bow on it.

"Olivia we aren't suppose to open gifts until Xmas!"

"I know, but indulge me this time. Please!"

"Ok, but if this gets back to Fitzgerald we'll never hear the end of it. Every since he's gotten law lessons from Abby, he's like our own little Johnny Cochran!"

He sat up and opened the box and started to cry.

"So do you like it?" She whispered!

He scooted down and sobbed on his wife's shoulder. She held him as tight as she could until he stopped.

He sat up and read the ultra sound with a heart around the babys, it and said Merry Xmas Daddy! Love Lily and Sophia!

"Our luck it's really Larry and Sam, but I can still hope can't I? Twins this time babe!"

"Liv, we are going to be four now! When did we conceive?"

"Office sex in Houston!"

"You and your special occasion sex! Woman, you nearly killed me with that session. We still got it though!" He winked.

"Are we telling Fitzgerald tomorrow?"

"Yes, while he's in bed with us. We were alone when we found out about Fitzgerald and I wanted to be alone with you when I told you."

He layed her down on her back and scooted down to her stomach. He kissed one side and said hello Lily, then he kissed her other side and said hello Sophie. He layed his head on Liv's stomach as she stroked her fingers through his hair.

"What are you thinking?"

"I want to be home a little more during their first year. I don't know if that's going to happen. Big F is due to retire this summer. Speaking of that when are we due?"

"September."

"How about we tell everyone on Xmas day and your birthday by the way."

He scooted back up and layed his head on his pillow and stroked Olivia's face.

"How did I get so lucky? Thank you Liv, for making all my dreams come true."

He reached down and stroked her stomach.

"We are so lucky to have you Tommy."

"Liv, I'm scared too. I don't want the same thing that happened when Fitzgerald was born. I spent a month in hell without you. I want you to see a specialist to make sure everything is fine. I want to make sure you're in ship-shape when we have more babies." He winked.

"Fitzgerald you are baby obsessed. If we have two girls then that's it! One of us is getting snipped. I'm banking on you!"

"Liv! Don't talk about the boys like that. They've given you three children. Why would you want them snipped." As he cupped his balls.

"Because your sperm are a danger to my uterus! Have you forgotten your sperm jumped the tank and we got Fitzgerald. I'm not banking on any birth control with you!"

He grabbed Olivia's hand and put hers on his balls and said, "These will not go down without a fight! Let me demonstrate!"

He tickled Olivia until she was on her back. He was kneeling over her when he kissed her slow and tender. She reached up to pull him down on her and he laid back down and pulled her on top of him. He pressed her into his body and ran his hands up and down her body. He noticed that his wife's breathing had slowed and she had fallen asleep. He laid in that position for hours before he eased her on her side and on to her pillow. He moved her hair off her face and kissed her cheek lightly and went to sleep knowing his family was about to be complete.

* * *

The next night they all had on their Xmas pj's laying in bed together. Fitz had read twas the night before Xmas for Fitzgerald as he laid on his mother's pillow in the crook of her shoulder. When Fitz was done, Olivia wanted him to tell Fitzgerald.

"Fitzy Bear, we have another present for you tonight."

Fitz brought out a small box like the one that Olivia gave Fitz and handed it to his son. Fitzgerald opened the box to find an ultra sound photo with a heart around the two blips and from a silver pen it said, Merry Xmas big brother, From Lily and Sophia!

Fitzgerald rarely acted his age, but he jumped up on the bed and started to jump up and down all over the bed. He was yelling at the top of his lungs he was going to be big brother! Olivia and Fitz got caught up in his joy and laughed hysterically. Fitz grabbed him and threw him in the air while he was laying down. Olivia couldn't have had a better memory than this. They all stayed up and watched It's a wonderful life.

What Fitz didn't know was that Olivia had made copies of the ultra sound for each member of the Grant clan. When they got to the main lodge to open presents, Olivia handed out each box to all the Grants and told them to open them all at once. She had put special notes on all for each member. When everyone opened their boxes, everyone busted out in yells, back slapping, tears and hugs. Olivia looked at her Dad and he stepped away and went out onto the deck.

"Dad, are you ok?"

"Livy, I've always wanted the best for you, but you have surpassed any of my expectations. I just wish your mother and I could have given you the same love and joy that Fitzgerald will have being a big brother. I love you and am so proud of you and Fitz. "

Fitz came to the door and heard what his father-in-law said. He left them in their intimate moment and went to have a drink of scotch and smoke a cigar with all the boys.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for all your support. This will be the last chapter of this story. I might find more inspiration to continue, but for now this is the end.**

Olivia did go see the specialist and he put her on bed rest for three months before the birth of her twins. Which were a boy and a girl. So Lily Rose Grant and Samuel Eli Grant were due in September and Olivia took off the year from her PH.d program to spend time with her new family. They decided to bring in a nurse to look after Olivia's needs instead of bringing in family. It was to long for anyone to stay with her. Since Olivia was going to be home for a year, Fitz moved the family to Houston. He needed to be close to corporate since Big F had retired that summer. They bought a fifty acre ranch outside the city. Fitz had already moved Fitzgerald's pony from his Grandparents ranch to theirs.

Fitzgerald was a God send for Olivia he kept her sane with home schooling him. They moved his little desk into their bedroom. He was six now and his vocabulary had picked up significantly. He found it amusing to whip out an obscure word when talking to adults. He got plenty of opportunity. Fitz would take him to work once a week. It was so cute when he put on his blue blazer, tie and khaki pants. He insisted that he wear his batman tennis shoes. Fitz put a little desk in his office for him to work at. Generally he would work on his homework, but if he found something interesting that was being discussed he would join his father. He would never interrupt, but he would have questions for Fitz. His father would take him out to lunch and talk about the babies. Olivia and Fitz wanted to make sure that he would not feel neglected when the babies came. Fitz told him even when the babies came they would still come to work once a week. With him being at corporate he was able to delegate travel to his new staff.

True to his word Caleb was also interested in working for Grant Oil, he started out in the oil fields like his brothers. He stayed with his grandparents half the summer and he stayed with Fitz and Olivia the rest of the summer. Fitzgerald was so happy that Caleb was there, he was more a brother than Uncle. He would take him out to ride and they would four-wheel all over the ranch. He would let Fitzgerald drive sometime. It was another way to keep Fitzgerald a child as long as his little brain would allow them.

September was on them before they knew it. It had been decided that a c-section would be the safest way to delivery their children. Fitz worked from home when September started, he wanted to be around when Olivia went into labor. It happened September 23rd at 2am. When the first pain hit, Olivia just laid there for a moment to relish her old life with just her boys. She felt another contraction and like she did when Fitzgerald was born. She sat up out of Fitz's arms and started to kiss him all over his face.

"Livy, what are you doing?"

"I'm waking you up so you can take me to the hospital and bring my babies into this world."

He sat up and kissed her tenderly.

"What were you thinking before you woke me up?"

"I was thinking about our lives as just three. We grew up a lot together and now, I feel like we are really adults this time around. That I love you more than time and space, and my children are so lucky to have you as a father. They are doubly lucky to have Fitzgerald as their big brother."

"You my love are the greatest mother I've ever met. Without you we don't go as a family. My son doesn't go, I don't go. Our lives don't go. Love me for a life time! Deal?"

"Deal Mister! Now go wake up your son, then come back and get me."

Fitz woke up Fitzgerald, got Olivia changed then off to the hospital. Fitz called Huck and had him call everyone. Huck had followed them to Houston working for Grant Oil. He had become a permanent fixture in their lives.

This delivery was a different story. Everything went off without a hitch. Lily came out first then Sam. Fitz cried like a baby when he saw his children. Like Fitzgerald they were used to their father's voice. He started to sing to them and they quieted down. Huck brought Fitzgerald in to see his siblings. They knew his voice too. He'd been reading to them for months. Fitz put him on the bed with his mother as he stroked their little faces and hands.

"Mama, can I hold Sam?"

"Why Sam?"

"Because he's going to be tough like me."

"And Lily won't be tough?"

"No she's a girl."

"Fitzgerald, I'm a girl and don't you think I'm tough?"

He thought for a minute then said, "Mom's are tough not little girls."

"Tommy when did we raise a sexist little boy?"

"I don't know, but Fitzgerald you will not exclude Lily from what you and Sam get up to. She might surprise you."

Olivia nipped that conversation in the bud when she placed Lily in Fitzgerald's arms. He just sat there and looked at her. She could see him falling in love with his little sister then she helped him hold Sam. He had the goofiest smile on his face. Fitz took out his phone and took a picture of his children. He couldn't be happier.

* * *

Olivia and Fitz decided to stay in Houston. The next two years many things had changed. They found a gifted school for Fitzgerald so he could interact with kids his own age. He was a big eight now and a full-fledged big brother. Sam and Lily were a hand full. While Fitzgerald was calm and thoughtful, Sam and Lily were loud, mischievous and had their parents wrapped around their fingers as two-year old. They had been so used to Fitzgerald being so mature, but the twins were totally like reliving their youth. Lily was a total daddy's girl. The boys would use her to dupe Fitz. She would pout and Fitz's was at her mercy. She had all the Grant men in the palm of her hand even Big F. He would come over and take the kids riding. Lily always pretended she needed to ride with Big F.

Olivia made a special effort to make Sam feel as special, but he was so easy-going. He reminded her of Gray. Who was his godfather. Caleb was Lily's. She would have Sam and mommy time alone. Most of the trouble they got into was Lily produced. Sam just went along for the ride. He had such a soft heart. Olivia also as was the stop-gap for Lily not to be spoiled too much. She wanted Lily to be smart, strong and not rely on her looks. Because her and Sam were little stunners. They had there father's curly hair, Olivia's nose and they were a rich Carmel color. Sam had the Grant blue eyes and Lily had grey eyes.

Olivia transferred her degree program to the University of Texas up the road to Austin. She was nearly done.

Life was good!


End file.
